A Second Chance
by Beregond5
Summary: Post COE. Jack is trying to go on after the 456 incident and the loss of Ianto. With a new lover and a new life, he feels he may just manage it. But there's an unexpected turn of events that makes him reconsider...
1. Trying To Move On

Ever since Jack became immortal, he hadn't had much need of sleep. What good would it do to a fixed, unchanged point in time and space anyway? Granted, there were times that he closed his eyes and relaxed to a point that it _almost_ felt like sleeping. In truth, though, his mind simply drifted to dream-like thoughts and memories which sometimes had him smile… and other times gasp back into wakefulness, his body drenched in sweat and his heart pounding hard in his chest.

Since the 456 incident, however, the latter kind were the only dreams he ever had. Every single night.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you…"<em>

_He shook his head, refusing to believe that this was happening, that Ianto's life was slipping away and there was nothing he could do to stop it._

"_Don't," he whispered._

_The blue-grey eyes closed as the young man's strength ebbed, and Jack caught himself panicking._

"_Ianto… Ianto stay with me. Stay with me, please… Stay with me, stay with me, please!"_

* * *

><p>Jack's eyes snapped open as if on their own accord and, for a moment, Jack wasn't sure where he was. The room was small and barren, with just a couple of three dimensional pictures handing on a wall and a couple of pieces of furniture across from him. But, as his sight adjusted in the darkness, he also managed to discern several pieces of clothing left precariously on the sofa. Some of them were his, Jack was sure of it. The rest, though, were certainly not his; they consisted of a naval uniform…<p>

Only then did everything fall back into place.

"Another bad dream?" a young sleepy voice asked.

Jack winced. He had hoped that he wouldn't wake up his lover this time around. Obviously, luck wasn't on his side tonight. Still, he knew it would be a bad idea to play down matters. He had learnt from early on that Alonso wasn't that easily fooled or dissuaded. So telling the truth it was.

"'Fraid so." He pushed the covers aside and he slowly got out of bed, wincing slightly as his feet touched the cold floor. "Go back to sleep. I'll go get some fresh air."

He didn't even bother to hear a reply. He simply put on his trousers and walked out, running a hand through his hair. He didn't care about the scandalous look he received by a female alien that looked very much like some sort of a nobility if the rich, lavish clothing were any indication. This was a big ship, after all, and he was as much of a passenger as she was. Besides, where he was going he wouldn't bother anyone with his 'undignified' state.

Sure enough, his feet carried him down the corridor and to the left, entering one of the small foyers that were scattered about the Voyager's hull. Those small, tastefully furnished areas were ideal if any voyager wished to enjoy the view outside the ship while engaged in conversation over a light meal or a drink. And though they were nothing like the luxurious restaurants and lively bars that were located in the upper decks, they were definitely cozier, so they attracted a fair amount of people. Most of the time, at least. The ship had already declared it was night-time by universal standard hour, so most of the passengers had retired to their cabins. That was why Jack had been 'sleeping', and that was why the foyer was empty but for the man himself, giving him the privacy he needed.

Jack sighed and padded softly towards the huge window to look outside. There was nothing to be seen but the blackness of space and the stars, twinkling weakly in the distance. And though the heating system in the Voyager kept the hull warm, Jack could still feel the cold that practically emanated from the glass. Even so, he didn't step away. He simply hugged himself and remained staring out into space, trying to find comfort in its stillness.

Could Earth be one of those stars, he wondered. And was Gwen there, living her life with Rhys and raising her baby? What about Alice? She was probably still mourning over Steven's death. Jack just hoped she managed to move on with her life in spite of it. Just like Ianto's sister did… what was her name again? Shannon? Sharon?

Great. Ianto had been his lover for almost three years and he couldn't even remember his sister's name. And to think Jack had assured him that he'd never forget him, that he never could. What an idiot he was.

A series of footsteps cut into his train of thought, nevertheless he didn't turn around. It didn't take a great mind to guess who it could be anyway.

"I told you I'd come back," he said softly.

"I couldn't sleep again," Alonso said, and Jack could tell that there was a warm, albeit weak smile on his lips. In the next moment, the former time-agent felt Alonso's arms wrapping around him hesitantly, yet with clear affection. "Besides, you looked like you needed some warmth," he added softly, resting his chin on the broad shoulder.

Jack decided that that was a good enough reason, so he kept any more objections to himself. In the two months that the two of them had been together, Alonso had proven himself not only an eager and able lover, but also with a good heart. It made sense that the Doctor had probably wanted to make amends for everything Jack had lost after their meeting. A form of apology that Jack had accepted, even if it came belatedly. A part of him figured that he should try to make contact with the Doctor in order to thank him, but something told him that he wouldn't find him. Not this time.

"You're always so thoughtful," Alonso commented. "It almost makes me wish _I_ were a psychic."

Jack smiled weakly. "I don't think you would like what you saw in there."

"I don't think I would have cared. It doesn't matter who we were or what we've done; just who we are and what we're meant to do."

"I would have believed that if I didn't know that the past has a way of coming to bite you on the ass."

Alonso's lips tugged to a knowing smirk. "Not unless I have a bite first."

"Hey!" Jack poked the officer on the ribs. "You're becoming almost as bad as me!"

"Shall I take that as a compliment?" Alonso asked, laughing.

"Hmm… maybe," Jack replied, finally turning around to place an affectionate kiss on the younger man's lips. The soft mouth pressed firmly against his invitingly, urging him to taste even deeper, and the black thoughts seemed to disperse, leaving pleasure and warmth in their stead.

"Better?" Alonso asked in a murmur as soon as the kiss ended, leaving the two of them all but breathless.

"Much," Jack admitted, nuzzling the younger man. "How about we continue this in your room?"

Alonso grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

They didn't say anything else; they simply walked away, their hands clasped together. But little did they realize that, if they had looked out the window just a little while longer, they would have seen a bright flash of light across the vast void of space that vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

* * *

><p>"Captain, there are strange readings on the monitor."<p>

Captain Faraday frowned and walked up to the lieutenant commander, looking over his shoulder. "Is it a ship?"

"Negative, captain," the lieutenant commander said, pressing several more keys on the keyboard. "It appears to be a body of pure energy."

"A supernova?" Captain Faraday ventured.

"No, Captain. Whatever that is, it's a lot longer. Worse, we're heading towards it."

"Then outmaneuvering it is," the captain. "Get all hands on deck. Condition blue."

"Aye, aye, Captain," the lieutenant commander said, activating the communication frequencies. "Attention! Attention! All available hands on deck This is not a drill. I repeat. This is not a drill…"

* * *

><p>Jack's hands caressed the willing body underneath him, his lips locking on Alonso's in gentle kisses that had the younger man mewling softly. However, a long whistle from Alonso's transmitter had them both pulling back, startled.<p>

"Attention! Attention! All available hands on deck. This is not a drill."

Alonso listened to the transmission, then got out of bed with a sigh. "Duty calls."

"Yeah," Jack said softly. But as the words sank in, he sat up, looking at Alonso. "Why would they need everyone on deck?"

"Don't know," Alonso replied as he put on his uniform swiftly and with experiences ease. "Sounds serious, though."

Jack frowned, contemplating on the situation. "I can come with you."

"I hate to break it to you, but you're only a passenger, Jack," Alonso pointed out, nevertheless smiling affectionately at the former time-agent.

"I could still offer my opinion if it comes down to that," Jack insisted. "And I could still offer an extra hand if the ship is under attack."

Alonso hesitated for a moment before walking out, clearly considering his options before finally smiling in Jack's direction.

"If you can convince the captain, then it's more than fine by me. But you'd better make a good first impression."

"I always make a good first impression," Jack replied with a wink, and then quickly got out of bed so he'd get dressed. A few minutes later, both men walked down the corridors, heading to the bridge. All crewmembers within the room turned around at the sound of the door opening with a gentle hiss, but they were more than just a little surprised when they saw that Alonso wasn't alone.

"First Officer Frame, is there a reason that a civilian is with you?" the captain asked, raising a critical eyebrow.

"My apologies, captain," Alonso said. "Captain Jack Harkness has experience in moments of crisis and I thought it was appropriate he came to assess the situation."

"Captain?" Captain Faraday echoed, looking in the direction of Jack. "Where do you serve?"

"I'm retired," Jack replied, dismissing the matter at once. "What have we got?"

The other crewmembers regarded the captain, asking for his permission before saying another word. Faraday nodded, allowing them to speak freely.

"The scanners have picked up some unusual readings on the horizon," the lieutenant commander said, pointing at the screen.

"It's not a supernova nor any kind of astral phenomenon we're aware of, yet it's there."

"Can you zoom in on it?" Jack asked, his tone business-like as he looked at the mages on the screen.

"Not as of yet."

It was then that there was a large groan, followed by the persistent beeping of several controls within the room.

"Captain, the autopilot has just been disconnected."

Captain Faraday frowned. "Rearrange vectors and re-establish autopilot."

The ensign nodded, pressing one key after another. "Rearranging failed. The ship is currently out of control."

"Sir, there's been a fluctuation in the readings that coincides with the Voyager's system failure," the lieutenant commander said in that moment.

"Show me," Captain Faraday said.

The lieutenant tapped the order on the keyboard, and everyone saw the linear depiction of the flux. Alonso frowned and looked up at his captain, then at Jack.

"Could this be some kind of a tractor beam?" he asked.

"No, it just packs that much gravitational pull," Jack said, his eyes never leaving the monitor.

"You've seen this before then," Captain Faraday said.

"I'd recognize it anywhere," Jack replied grimly. "It's a Rift."

Captain Faraday stared at Jack dubiously. "A Rift? Here?"

"Jack, the Voyager passed through this part of the galaxy about a hundred times; that wasn't there before," Alonso pointed out.

"Rifts are like whirlpools. They disappear and reappear because the currents of time and space are in constant collision," Jack explained. "They're extremely volatile, sucking into them anything that might be caught in their pulse, only to be sucked out again… elsewhere."

"And we've just been caught in it," Captain Faraday noted with a wry sigh.

"Yeah," Jack answered.

Captain Faraday nodded and he opened the communication frequencies. "Mr. Payne, activate back up engine to full-throttle."

"That will eat up our fuel supplies, captain," the voice from the other end of the link replied.

"It's our best shot," the captain said.

"Maybe not the only one," Jack said in that moment, cutting into the conversation. "How capable are your engineers?"

The captain looked at Jack in thought before addressing his chief engineer again.

"Stand by, Mr. Payne."

"Of course, captain."

With that, the captain turned off his transmitter, returning his attention to Jack for the moment. "To answer your question, my engineers are more than just capable; they're one of the best that have served under my command. _My _question now is: what did you have in mind?"

"The Rift itself can give you the energy boost you need," Jack said. "All your engineer has to do is modify the engines not to take power from the ship's core but from outside."

The captain pursed his lips for a brief moment before activating the transmitter again. "Mr. Payne, is modifying the engines recommended?"

"Modified, captain?"

"To absorb Rift energy."

There was a pause for a few moments. "It could be done in theory. But the fact remains that this ship's been built to consume standard energy rather than time energy."

"Where there's a means, there's a way," Jack said, unstrapping his Rift manipulator. "Mr. Payne, if I give a part to serve as energy adapter, will it make things easier for you?"

"If such a thing is available, certainly," the engineer said. "Bring it over."

Jack looked up at the Captain, who nodded.

"First Officer Frame, please escort Captain Harkness down to the engine rooms," he said.

"Aye, aye, captain," Alonso replied, and he beckoned Jack to follow him. They had hardly taken two steps to the door, however, when Captain Faraday stopped them on their tracks.

"Captain Harkness?" he said, regarding Jack thoughtfully. "In my experience, there's no such thing as coincidences. And though I don't know what might have brought you here, I'm glad you _are_ here, at the right place and the right time."

Jack didn't know what to say to that. He simply nodded and then headed for the exit, the door hissing closed behind him.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been easy for Jack to give away his manipulator. That small piece of equipment had been in his possession the longest, strapped around his wrist during the most important turning points of his life. First when he became a time-agent, then when he became a conman, then the Doctor's companion… and, of course, last but not least, a member of Torchwood and afterwards its leader. And though it had been a long time since it stopped functioning properly, Jack couldn't bring himself to part with it. In a way, it reminded him of what he had been through, what he had gained and what he had been forced to give up. All it took was once glance at it, and everything would just play in his mind's eye in a heartbeat.<p>

Nevertheless, he also understood the importance of the situation they were in. So, he handed the manipulator to the engineer without voicing any objections. Besides, he had suggested the idea in the first place; backing now wasn't an option.

"I haven't seen one of these in a while," the engineer said as he looked at the manipulator Jack handed him over. "Small, but they pack quite the punch."

"Does that mean you can use it with the engine?" Jack asked.

"Definitely. Still, I'll return it to you once we're out of the woods."

"Good. Thanks," Jack said with a brief smile and then turned on his heel, heading towards the exit. He hadn't even realized that Alonso was still with him until his hand clasped Jack's gently.

"This mustn't have been easy for you," he said, smiling in a timid manner. "So thank you for going through with it."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is this the point where the lonesome hero finally gets thanks?" he asked, grinning slightly.

"I don't know about lonesome, but, yes, you do deserve some kind of reward," Alonso replied with a grin of his own, and kissed him on the cheek… that is, before leaning forward, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Good enough or shall I go lower?"

Jack's grin broadened. "Now that's how a story should end," he teased.

"Persevere and you shall receive," Alonso replied in the same teasing tone. In the next moment, however, he sobered slightly, and he cupped Jack's face in an affectionate manner. "I realize that things… hadn't been easy for you. But I agree with the captain. Sometimes there's a reason behind it all. And maybe you were meant to end up here. With me."

Jack sighed, looking out the window. "If there's a reason, I wish it hadn't been down in such a pain-in-the-neck track."

Alonso smiled. "And if some god batters me far out on the wine-blue water, I will endure it, keeping a stubborn spirit inside me. For already I have suffered much and done much hard work on the waves and fighting," he said softly, playing with the buttons on Jack's shirt.

Jack raised an eyebrow, regarding his lover curiously. "I didn't have you for a poet, officer," he said, half-teasing, half-serious.

"Alas, it's not mine," Alonso said with a shake of his head. "It's part of the Odyssey – the story of a warrior who keeps wandering across the seas in the hopes of one day reaching his home and his beloved."

"And does he ever find it?" Jack asked.

"Indeed," Alonso said, smiling.

"Good. I do love happy endings," Jack grinned, and he placed a soft peck on Alonso's lips. "And once the Voyager escapes the Rift's hold, we can have a happy ending of our own."

"Hmm… sounds like a plan. I'd rather we had our fun without worrying where the Rift will throw us."

It was meant to be a joke, an attempt to light up the tension of their predicament. Even so, the words didn't make Jack laugh, but wonder. What _was _on the other side of the Rift? He had manipulated its power countless times in order to travel through time and space, and he had heard the Doctor talk about them serving as gateways over and over…

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack said at once.

"You had a strange look there," Alonso said, only to smile in a teasing manner. "Were you trying to imagine us stranded in a desert island?"

Jack plastered a grin in a heartbeat. "You have to admit, _that_ is a fantasy we haven't tried out yet."

"Maybe one of these days," the younger man said with a chuckle, kissing Jack on the lips. "Well… see you later."

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, blinking.

"Though you gave us your manipulator, it doesn't mean we're out of the woods yet Jack," Alonso replied. "I'm needed on the bridge and on standby."

The former time-agent contemplated what Alonso told him, and then nodded. "Okay. Bye then."

Alonso chuckled. "Don't give me that look. I'm not leaving forever." And with a final nuzzle, he was gone, unaware that the idea that had started forming on Jack's mind didn't go away, not really. If anything, it practically manifested to a single thought that kept whispering in his ears, telling him of what it could be if he decided to just take this chance. And though reason warned him that not to abandon this hard-earned peace because of things of the past, things that he _knew _he couldn't change them…that argument was losing its strength. For reason was never Jack's strongest point; feeling was. And what he felt now guided him towards the engine room, his mind set on one goal alone.

"Mr. Payne," he said upon seeing the engineer. "The captain needs you on the bridge."

Payne raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't he contact me via the transmitter?"

"Don't know. You might want to ask him when you go there."

Unfortunately, Payne wasn't a man who was that easily fooled. Still regarding Jack in a way manner, he reached for his transmitter.

"Engine-room to-"

He never finished his sentence, for Jack knocked him out with a single punch on the jaw. But for Jack catching him in the last moment, he would have certainly collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"I try to be nice, but no, they always have to choose the hard way," he muttered, dragging Payne to a corner in the room before seeing to the other, far more important task at hand. He opened the engine and the first thing he saw was his manipulator, pulsing Rift energy to the rest of the complex system. So much like a key to the other side of the Rift… and all he had to do was reach out and use it.

"Jack?"

Jack stopped midway at the familiar voice, guilt eating away at him.

"Can't stay away from me, can you?" he said, smiling weakly.

Alonso, however, didn't see the humour of the situation. "The Captain sent me back here after an interrupted transmission reached the bridge. And now I see _why_ it was interrupted!" He grabbed Jack by his arm, trying to make the former time-agent look at him. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay, the ship isn't in any danger," Jack said, his eyes still locked on the manipulator.

"That's not what I asked!"

It took several moments, but Jack finally faced the younger man. "What if you and the captain are right? What if meeting you and being in this ship were mere steps so I could end up here and now? I know it sounds crazy but hear me out," he said, seeing the look of disbelief in Alonso's eyes. "Back then at the bar… a friend of mine slipped a note in my direction, telling me your name. I thought at first he just wanted to set us up, but now I'm beginning to think that maybe he knew about this all along and he wanted me to come across it."

"For what reason?" Alonso asked, clearly being overwhelmed and yet still trying to understand the best he could.

"So I could get across! So maybe I could find…" he stopped midway, pursing his lips.

"Find what, Jack?" Alonso asked softly.

"… Find what I lost."

The younger man didn't speak for many moments, lowering his gaze as everything sank in. "You couldn't find it with me?"

Jack cupped Alonso's face in a tender manner. "I care about you; I really do. You helped me get back on my feet when I thought that was the end of the road for me. But you deserve more than someone who's grateful to you. You deserve someone who can offer his heart, his soul, his whole _being_ to you."

"And here comes the 'It's not you, it's me' speech," Alonso said with a sigh.

"You're an amazing person, Alonso. I'm sure you can find someone whom you can make very happy and they'll love you back in return. It just wasn't me."

Alonso nodded his understanding. "Can't say I won't miss you, but… Odysseus needs to keep looking for his home, I guess."

"Yeah," Jack said gently and he leaned forward to kiss Alonso goodbye. But Alonso stopped him.

"Don't make this harder than it already is," he said quietly.

The words stung; nevertheless, Jack took a step back. "I won't forget you."

"That's something, at least," Alonso replied, even though the smile didn't quite reach his ears.

Jack nodded, his eyes never leaving Alonso, and his hand reaching for the manipulator. He pressed the buttons one by one, slowly but surely, yet his heart beat faster and more erratically as he now realized that, once he pressed enter… there was no coming back.

"Goodbye…"

Then everything spiralled into a blur, and Jack felt himself falling into a chasm which had no end. He screamed, yet the sound reached distorted in his ears. He struggled, yet it was to no avail; he had lost sensation of his limbs. Bright light shone down on him and he had to close his eyes.

And then there was nothing else but blackness and silence.

TBC...


	2. Adrift

The first thing Jack heard was the soothing sound of waves. He wasn't sure why he would be hearing such a thing in the darkness he was surrounded in, though. He hadn't heard such a thing in all the other times he had died. Nor had he smelt the unmistakable scent of the salty air either, come to think of it.

Another gentle crashing sound and, as his sense of feeling returned, Jack realized that he was being pushed gently to firmer ground by some kind of force. His hands clenched weakly into fists, and his fingers closed around sand; the feeling was quite familiar, and it assured him that he was far from dead. All he had to do now was open his eyes and see in which world he was actually in.

And open his eyes he did. Slowly, almost with difficulty, he willed his eyelids to flutter open… only to shut them again almost at once. The sun was well up in the sky, that much was clear, and its beams fell directly on him as if intending to blind him with their brightness.

Deciding that staying like that wouldn't help him, Jack sat up with many a wince and looked around in order to determine the situation. He was on a beach, just at the edge of the water, and he was soaking wet from head to toe. Apparently, when he fell through the Rift, he had fallen, or rather teleported, in the ocean, drowning in the process. In all honesty, he was grateful that he didn't remember that.

That was neither here nor there anymore, however. He had to determine where he was and, more importantly, how far away he was from the nearest settlement. Once he found that out, he would be able to proceed to the next step, which was to find Ianto. And in order to do that, he'd have to start walking, even if his legs felt like lead.

Gritting his teeth, he forged his way away from the beach, trying to find a path that could take him further inland. As his eyes drifted in every direction, he saw the first clue considering his whereabouts. A shipwreck, standing quite prominently in the sand dunes, its tall bow and time-gnawed planks making it look like a sea-monster that came out to the beach and now basked in the sun. Jack knew that shipwreck; he had seen it in pictures, he had read about it, he had heard people talking about it; he had even come to see it with his own eyes before.

_Helvetia_. That meant he was in…

"You alright, mate?"

Jack turned instantly, the voice cutting into his train of thought. He hadn't even realized when the young surfer had walked up to him, probably curious by the strange sight that Jack was presently.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack answered, trying to play down matters. "I just got… a bit lost."

"Seems like it," the young man said, his lips twitching as if struggling not to laugh. "You got robbed?"

"Pretty much." Trying to explain matters would only complicate matters after all. Besides, it seemed to satisfy the young man, who nodded his understanding.

"Talk about bad luck," he commented. "Did they hurt you?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You sure, mate?"

"Yeah, no worries," the immortal man said.

The young man didn't seem that sure, though. He pursed his lips in thought and, once he reached to a decision, he addressed Jack again.

"I'm on my way back home. I could take you there so you can file in a report at the police station."

"Where is home?"

"The village of Rhossili."

It was a tempting offer, truth be told. Still, Jack decided not to jump at the chance at once. "I don't have anything to pay you back with."

"Well, you _were_ mugged," the man pointed out with a gentle tease. "Don't worry about it. I'll feel more at ease once you've returned home safe and sound, yeah?"

Under the circumstances, Jack deemed it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he finally nodded his acquiescence. "Okay."

The young man smiled kindly. "Great. Come along then. The car is this way. And, by the way," with that he extended his hand, "I'm Adrian."

"Jack," the former time-agent replied, and he hoped that Adrian wouldn't try to pry any further.

* * *

><p>Jack might have hoped that Adrian wouldn't wish to know anything further about the man he had picked up, but he had underestimated the natural human curiosity. For indeed, several minutes of driving in comfortable silence later, Adrian made his first question.<p>

"So where do you live?"

"Cardiff," Jack relied at once and as honestly as he could under the circumstances.

"That's quite the detour you've done then."

"I wanted to see the bay."

Adrian nodded his understanding. "Well, I'll take you to the nearest police station and then I'll give you money for the bus back to Cardiff. Or you could stay at my place for the night first."

Jack blinked. "Why?"

Adrian smiled a bit. "We've been talking for some time and you didn't ask me for my mobile once. So I assume you don't have any family or friends in Cardiff to assure them you're fine or call them to come pick you up. So my guess is you don't know anyone in Cardiff well enough to have a spare key to your house or accommodate you till you change the locks."

"I didn't want to indispose you," Jack said.

"The last thing anyone thinks after being mugged is not indisposing someone who could help them out," Adrian pointed out. "And if there's anyone in this world who's actually that level-headed, it's not you."

"Thank you," the former time-agent said wryly.

"I'm only saying what I've concluded," Adrian answered.

"So when exactly did you conclude that it was safe for you to take home someone you've met just fifteen minutes ago?"

"When I said I would take you to the police station to report the mugging and you didn't so much as flinch," Adrian answered, grinning. "Besides, I'm a copper myself."

"You are?" Jack looked at the surfer dubiously. Handsome, no, _gorgeous_ face, well-toned muscles, big, expressive blue eyes and soft blond hair… the guy was more like a model rather than a police officer.

Adrian nodded, amused. "Which means you'd better watch out. I'm onto you."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. "So… am I to assume all officers who live in Rhossili are into surfing or just you?"

"As far as I know, just me. Helps me keep fit," Adrian said with a shrug.

"It certainly does," Jack agreed. In the next moment, however, guilt ate away at him. Here he was, leaving a whole universe behind him in order to find the Ianto of this one, only to start flirting with the first – beautiful, admittedly – guy he came across. "Sorry."

"No problem. I should warn you, though, I'm already in a relationship," Adrian replied with a smile.

"Naturally," Jack said with a small smile of his own. "You're a lucky man."

"I like to think I am." Adrian turned on the blinker and gently parked outside a cozy white house. "Well, this is my home. If you _are _a serial killer, I suggest you run away now while there's still time," he declared, half-teasing, half-serious.

"Believe me, serial killer I am not," Jack replied, putting his hands in his pockets as he followed Adrian up to the door. He frowned, however, when he heard a loud bark from inside the house. "You've got a dog?"

"Yup. You afraid of them?" Adrian asked curiously, opening the door.

"Well…" Before Jack had the chance to complete his sentence, a yellowish blur appeared from the inner rooms and hurried up at the two men. Next thing Jack knew, the large dog was greeting the younger man in a friendly manner, wagging its tail to and fro.

"Hey, Suzie. You happy to see me?" Adrian cooed, petting her. "Were you a good girl?"

The Labrador simply panted happily, nuzzling her master. Before Jack had to ponder on the scene, though, a voice that certainly sounded familiar reached his ears.

"Adrian? Is that you?"

"Yes, don't worry," Adrian called back, letting Suzie trot back inside the house. "You up?" he asked as he beckoned Jack to follow him.

"Kitchen."

Jack turned to the direction he heard the voice, all the while racking his mind to remember just where he had heard it before. It was definitely not Ianto's, and he was sure that it shouldn't have a distinct Welsh accent…

The owner of the voice appeared, hands stretched out just slightly in order to carefully, but surely, fumble his way out of the kitchen. Jack instantly took in the handsome young face – he looked about Adrian's age – the strong athletic body and, more importantly, the eyes, gazing into nothingness.

"Hey, love," Adrian said tenderly, and he walked up to the Cor doppelganger to place a light peck on his lips. "Tidying up?"

"I figured I might as well. How was the water?" In the next moment, he cocked his head, his frowning expression reflecting his puzzlement. "Is someone with you?"

"Yeah, sorry. Proper introductions first," Adrian said. "This is Jack," he took the blind man's hand and placed it on Jack's arm. "And, Jack, this is Corben, my partner."

"Glad to meet you," Cor – no, Corben – said, smiling politely. Jack, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel his heart wrenching at the sight of the unfocused gaze. What had happened to that version of his young friend to end up like that? Or had he perhaps been born that way? Whatever the reason was, the former time-agent felt for him quite deeply.

Adrian most probably picked up some of the tension, for he clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder quite deliberately. "Jack here got mugged. He was wandering in the beach when I met him."

"Oh?" Corben asked. "Did you take him to see Stuart in the police station?"

"Not yet. I figured he could spend the night here first. God knows he'll need some strength in order to endure the questioning."

Corben nodded. "True. I'll order us a proper meal for three then. Italian sounds good?"

Adrian looked in the direction of Jack, who deemed that he did feel rather hungry and, thus, he nodded.

"Italian sounds great," Adrian said, picking up the signal.

"Okay then," Corben said with a smile. "Suzie, phone."

Suzie complied at once and trotted over to the wireless phone, gently picking it up with her teeth and then handing it over to her charge. Jack hadn't seen that sort of thing before and, though he didn't normally care much for dogs, he had to admit to himself that he was currently impressed… and relieved. Suzie couldn't compare to cyber eyes, but it didn't mean this version of Cor was utterly helpless.

"Good girl," Corben said gently, patting the lab on the head, and he speed-dialed a number. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to place an order in the name of Corben Moore. Oh, hi, Christie, you're on quite the early shift today…"

Now that was something that brought back memories. As Corben paced gently, the phone in hand and talking charmingly at the girl at the deli, Jack couldn't help but recall Ianto. The young man always ordered takeout whenever the two of them intended to spend the evening together at the Hub.

"It was an explosion," Adrian said in that moment.

"Hmm?" Jack landed back to reality and he regarded the other man, trying to understand what he was talking about.

"We were both in drug-law-enforcement in Cardiff," Adrian explained. "He and some colleagues of ours raided a crystal-meth lab about six months ago, and the two college kids behind the operation thought it a really good idea to destroy any evidence by burning it. Thing is, meth is made of extremely flammable ingredients and, well… Corben was closest to the explosion."

Jack winced. "Nothing could be done?"

"Only aesthetically speaking. The plastic surgeon took care of his scars, but there was nothing that could be done about his vision."

"Bet it wasn't easy for him," the former time-agent murmured in sympathy.

"It wasn't. Things are looking up again once more though. Just don't stare," Adrian said, smiling weakly. Their conversation was cut short, however, when Corben gently wrapped his arms around his partner's waist from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

"Christie said the spaghetti will be here in thirty."

"Great," Adrian said. "Will you set the table while I hand Jack some fresh towels?"

"Yes, and please have a shower the two of you. Suzie and I can sniff the salty water and sweat a mile from here."

Adrian tapped the man's arm in mock reproach. "Come along then, Jack. Bathroom's that way," he said, pointing with his thumb upstairs.

Jack immediately shook his head. "You don't have to go through all that trouble for me."

"Sorry, mate, but if Corben says we stink, then we stink."

"You do," Corben seconded, nodding sagely.

Adrian shook his head in an amused manner. "See what I mean? Now come on. You go first, and then I'll go."

Jack wanted to say no, feeling he was imposing on the two of them. But… something stopped him from actually saying anything. He supposed it had to do with the openness he had been welcomed and the homely feeling that he was surrounded in, or perhaps the fact that he didn't want to feel alone after abandoning everything and everyone without any chance of ever going back. Whatever it was, he wanted to savour this safety and security for as long as possible. So, he caught himself nodding and saying, "Okay. Thanks again", and followed Adrian up the stairs.

"Oi! And make sure you put your clothes in the correct laundry basket," Corben called after them in a Parthian shot. "I won't be blamed if I mix the whites with the coloured ones again!"

"Right, got it," Adrian said with a look that implied that that sort of thing was more than just a common occurrence; something that made Jack laugh softly.

God knows he had needed that kind of light-hearted distraction.

* * *

><p>As Jack still ate his spaghetti, he had to admit that he had missed the food on Earth a lot more than he cared to admit. The meals on the Voyager were basically copies of the real thing, chemically tampered with so as to taste the same. For someone who <em>had <em>tasted an actual burger or an actual piece of pizza, the difference between the two was like night and day. The rich flavour filled his mouth and tingled his palate in a pleasurable way that warmed his insides.

"Whoa, somebody is hungry!" Adrian commented, seeing the former time-agent, practically wolfing down the contents of his plate. "Slow down! Nobody's taking it from you."

Jack realized that an odd sight he must have been – to one of them at least – with tomato sauce trickling down his chin and a piece of spaghetti sticking from the corner of his mouth. Feeling quite self-conscious, he swallowed the mouthful that he had been munching on quite happily. "Sorry. It's just so good," he replied with a sheepish smile.

"Or you were that hungry," Corben said. "How long were you at the beach, wandering?"

Jack realized it was time to weave a believable story and fast. "I was mugged last night. There was a kid on the edge of the road and he signaled at me to stop. I stopped and I realised that he had company too late."

"A gang then? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Corben asked.

"I have a small bump on the head from when they rendered me unconscious, but nothing too serious," Jack said. "When I woke up, it was broad daylight and I was on the sand, sans car, sans money and sans phone."

"Did you get a good look at any of them?" Adrian asked.

"Just the kid that stopped me," Jack replied. Sure, there was no kid, but he figured he could give a pretty generic description that wouldn't provide any real evidence to the police if it came down to that.

"Guess you know now the first rule in these parts," Adrian said. "Don't stop for any random stranger."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I do. Which is quite embarrassing, considering I come from the States to get away from all that."

"Where are you from?" Corben asked.

"Uh… New York," Jack replied, slowly getting the impression that he was being interrogated. Corben's tone certainly seemed to imply that.

Corben, however, still smiled. "I always wanted to go there," he said. "See the city from the top of the Empire State Building; walk the Times Square; see 'Rent' at a Broadway theatre… that kind of thing. Not that that can happen now," he tapped his temple at that. "Just saying."

Jack understood what the young dark-haired man told him and relaxed once more. "Maybe you'll get to go with Adrian one day and experience those things with your other senses," he said encouragingly.

"Maybe," Corben said. "I'm still amazed at how many things I can discover even though I am blind."

All sense of security was gone once more at those words. Either he was getting paranoid or Corben was aware of more things than he let on.

Adrian must have picked up the tension – yet again – for he quickly stood up. "How about dessert?" he asked.

Jack couldn't do much else except nod and reply, "Sure."

"Great. Corben, kitchen please."

Jack picked up the edge in Adrian's voice and, apparently, so did Corben; the blind man's expression was neutral even as he stood up and followed his partner in the inner room. Not intending to pass up that kind of opportunity, the former time-agent sneaked up to the door as well, meaning to eavesdrop on the two of them. He had to find out in how much trouble he was in and if he'd have to flee.

"What's got into you?" Adrian's voice was soft, and yet Jack could still hear everything.

"He's lying," Corben said at once.

"What?"

"I don't know where he's from, I don't know if he was actually mugged, I don't know why he came here 'just recently' as he claims, but I can tell you this; he's hiding things," the blind man insisted. "If he was knocked out, he would be left on the side of the road rather than thrown in the sea; unless they intended to drown him, in which case it makes you wonder why they didn't manage that, considering he was unconscious and unable to fight back. And since we're at it, he's not from New York. In fact, he's not even American; his accent is all wrong. He pronounces several words in a British, no, actually, _Scottish_ way. He's not a tourist; he's been here for quite a while."

There was a pause for several moments. "Okay, I admit that you made some pretty good points, even if the accent thing is rather hard to swallow," Adrian said. "But I also know he had plenty of chances to mug me, to hurt you or try to escape, and yet he did none of those things. He _is _pretty much lost here, that's true enough about him."

"Then why lie?" Corben asked. "The only reason one would do that is because the truth is more than just a little bad."

"That doesn't necessarily mean he's a criminal," Adrian said.

"It doesn't necessarily mean that he isn't either."

"No," Adrian admitted. "All I'm saying is we should give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe there's another reason he doesn't want to tell the truth."

"Such as?"

"… I don't know. But whatever it is, I'm sure it's pretty rational."

Jack supposed he had heard enough. Trying to move as silently as possible, he headed towards the exit, hand already extending to turn the doorknob. He couldn't stay here, not anymore; that was certain.

And yet… where could he go from here? He had no money, he had no clue of what this world was like; he didn't even know how to reach the people that he had known in his previous life. And, for that matter, he didn't know if the versions of his friends were actually in this universe. Even if there were, they wouldn't know _him_, just like in Corben's case.

In other words, he wouldn't go very far on his own. He needed help. It was with that thought that he turned on his heel once more and made a beeline for the kitchen, walking straight in.

"Adrian, Corben… I haven't been completely honest with you."

The two men exchanged a glance – technically, Corben simply turned his gaze in Adrian's direction – and then Adrian looked back at Jack.

"Go on."

Jack decided it was now or never - the whole truth or remain silent. Of course, Jack had never been a coward to start now… and he _was _crazy enough to start telling the truth to people who had no clue about Rifts or Weevils or time-travelling….

"What do you know about parallel universes?"

And just like that, he told them everything. Conservatively at first, trying to keep things as less complicated as possible. As he spoke, however, his explanation morphed into a cathartic confession in which he didn't leave out anything. Not his dark days as a conman, not his progressive change of heart, not the Doctor… not even his acquired immortality and his life in Torchwood, ending with the 456 encounter and the death of Ianto. He only stopped when he had finally spoke of his guilt-ridden wanderings, Alonso, and his madness of a plan to teleport himself in this alternate universe because of a mere sliver of hope: to find Ianto and have this second chance with him.

The last word flowed out of his lips, and then Jack looked up at them, nervous and utterly vulnerable for the first time in his long life. For silence had fallen in the room and Jack was quite certain that his story would be considered as the ravings of a psychopath.

A minute passed, then two… and still neither Adrian nor Corben spoke. That is, until the blind man turned his head in the direction of his partner, clearly addressing him.

"Well, there's your rational reason."

Adrian didn't reply, not in words anyway. He simply stood up and walked out of the room.

"Adrian…" Jack started, but Corben stopped him, clasping the former time-agent's hand.

"Wait."

Jack frowned, and yet something in Corben's voice and touch told him that he shouldn't worry. Indeed, the blind man seemed to even… smile.

"He's not heading for the phone to have you committed, if that's what concerns you," Corben said, sensing Jack's wariness.

"Then where has he gone?"

His answer came in the next moment, when Adrian walked back in with a laptop in his hands. He settled down on the couch, looked at Jack, and then started typing. Jack shifted on his place uncomfortably, unsure what to make of things when Adrian's voice broke the spell of silence.

"Parallel universes, a.k.a multiverse: the hypothetical set of multiple possible universes that together comprise everything that exists, namely, the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, as well as the physical laws and constants that describe them," he recited. "And, apparently, they _can_ interact, so your story so far holds water," he added thoughtfully.

"Google Jack Harkness, too," Corben said. "If a version of me was in another universe, maybe there's a version of Jack in this one."

Jack shook his head. "I don't think there is any other version of me. The Doctor had been in several and I was nowhere to be…"

"Here you go," Adrian declared, already typing the name. "Three Jack Harknesses. One was a footballer, god rest his soul, the other was a rose-breeder, god rest his soul also, and the other..." Adrian blinked in surprise for a moment and then chuckled softly. "Figures."

"What?" Jack asked curiously.

"Just found a Chief Inspector Jack Harkness in London. Top officer, solved several important murder investigations, even got commemorated on more than one occasion."

"The name doesn't ring a bell," Corben commented.

"I didn't know him either, but they still hold him in pretty high regard in London. He was even involved in the War against the 456."

"The 456 were here too?" Jack exclaimed.

Corben nodded. "Two years ago. Five emissaries appeared, demanding 1/5 of the population of children from each of the five most powerful countries be handed over to them. Five civil servants were hand-picked to negotiate with the emissaries. In the meantime though, scientists from all over the world interacted via Skype, MSN, Yahoo, Facebook, every kind of real time social networking device there's out there in order to converse and find a solution to the situation. The story goes that the French finally made a breakthrough and reversed the frequency with which the 456 manipulated people to their deaths in their intimidating tactic. After that, all the other governments followed suit, killing the emissaries in the process, and we haven't been bothered since."

"What about the poison gas?" Jack asked, frowned. "They used that in my world when they felt threatened."

"They unleashed it when they realized what was happening behind their backs. The House of Thames got contaminated and people had to evacuate."

"And that's where your version here gets in the picture," Adrian said then. "He was in the House of Thames, leading the evacuation process along with three other officers, and helping people out. His colleagues commented on his level-headedness and heroism to… oh."

Jack sat up, not liking the sound of what. "What is it?"

Adrian pursed his lips. "You sure you want to know?"

Jack nodded slowly.

"Right," Adrian said softly. "The article says, '… to the end.' That Jack Harkness was killed that very same day, overcome by the poison gas."

* * *

><p><em>An: Corben is Cor Deckard's alternate version. If you're wondering who Deckard is, you can read my Steps Back story._


	3. Making Plans

Jack blinked, the words registering but not really sinking in. He had been an immortal being for so long that the idea that he – granted, a version of him – died sounded strange. And what made things even stranger was that he had died during the 456 attack.

Wait… If his version was there when it all happened, then was it possible…?

"What about any other victims? Is there a Ianto Jones?"

Adrian pursed his lips and typed the keyword on the computer. "No, there's no Ianto Jones mentioned in the casualty list."

Jack's heart missed a beat. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Adrian replied, showing Jack the monitor to prove his point. "If there was a Ianto Jones there, he didn't die."

"There had to be. The Doctor wouldn't have sent me here otherwise."

Corben frowned. "Couldn't this Doctor have made a mistake about which alternate universe you should have ended up?"

"No, he never makes mistakes like that," Jack replied with conviction. "If he sent me here, it means that I'll find Ianto."

"Fair enough, but couldn't he have just… zapped you to Ianto's doorstep? Sounds like he could do that," Corben insisted.

Jack shrugged. "He'd probably say something about not messing any more with the universe than he already had by sending me here," he said thoughtfully. "It doesn't matter now. What matters is that I _am_ here, and I intend to see this to the end."

"But where will you start looking?" Adrian reasoned in a calm tone. "The country is filled with people named Jones, provided he's even in this country."

"Try a number. Cardiff 567908," Jack said. "It was his."

"In your world," Corben commented.

"It's better than nothing."

Corben nodded and reached for the phone, dialing the number. Jack could hear the familiar sound of the number calling even from the place he was sitting and he couldn't help but wait with bated breath for the reply, any kind of reply.

"Hello?" a man's voice sounded.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Adrian signaled at him to stay calm.

"Hello, awfully sorry to disturb you; I was hoping I could speak with a Mr. Ianto Jones. Is he available?"

"No, there's no Ianto Jones. You must have gotten the wrong number."

"Ah, my bad. I apologise."

"No problem."

And with that, the conversation ended and Corben hung up, directing his sightless gaze in Jack's direction. "No luck."

"Yeah, I gathered," Jack said quietly, feeling quite deflated.

"Perhaps the mobile number will work?" Adrian suggested.

Jack decided that it was worth a try, so he recited the number to Corben. The young blind man dialed the new number, and then waited patiently once again.

"Yes?" a young woman's voice asked.

"Oh, awfully sorry. I don't suppose this number belongs to a Ianto Jones, does it?"

"No, sorry."

"Right. Wrong number. Sorry," Corben said, and hung up with a shake of his head.

Jack sighed softly. "We tried, at least."

"So those were the only two things that you knew about Ianto?" Adrian asked with a frown. "You didn't live together?"

"No," Jack said wistfully. That is, until another thought crossed his mind and he looked up at the blond man. "Can you give me the laptop for a moment?"

Adrian complied, and Jack typed the address and Ianto's full name in the hopes of finding results. Unfortunately, though, he came up with nothing. All he could do was sigh in defeat.

"I didn't like the sound of that sigh," Corben noted.

"I was hoping I'd be able to locate Ianto using his home address," Jack explained. "At least, what _could _have been his home address."

"No luck then?" Adrian asked.

Jack shook his head. "The particular address now belongs to a Robertson, whoever he is."

"So that's it? We're all out of clues?" the blond man asked with a frown.

"Surely there must be something else," Corben seconded. "A security number, his place of work, his family…"

Jack instantly lit up at that. "There was a sister."

"Good," Corben said. "What is her name?"

That was the part where Jack drew a blank. Adriel cocked his hand, regarding him in a confused manner.

"You don't remember?"

Jack let out a sigh of resignation. "No, I don't." Yes, he was a bastard for not remembering it, but he couldn't help it; it hadn't really mattered to him. What had been important to him was Ianto.

Still, to his relief, neither of them proceeded to judge him for that kind of screw-up, even though Jack partly expected it. Corben simply pursed his lips and said, "That's back to square one then."

"Or maybe not," Adrian said, taking back his laptop. "What about her address?"

"Her…?" Just when Jack was about that he couldn't remember the woman's name, let alone her address, the number appeared in his mind crystal-clear. Of course. He _had_ to remember it so he could send Gwen there to save the children.

Adrian smiled, seeing through Jack's look of realization. "Come on then, hand me the number."

Jack did, and the young man swiftly typed it on the laptop. The former time-agent waited with bated breath, trying not to get his hopes up and yet a part of him wishing that…

"Found a name," Adrian said in that moment, cutting into Jack's train of thought. "Does Rhiannon Davies ring any bells?"

Oh, it did. Lots of bells, in fact. "That's her," Jack declared. "Do you have her phone number?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Adrian said. "Corben, dial Cardiff 108978."

Corben nodded, standing up. He moved slowly, almost casually, around the room. But to Jack it was obvious that the young man was careful not to bump on anything.

"Hello? Am I speaking to Ms Rhiannon Davies?" the blind man asked. "Right. I'm sorry to ring you like this; I'm aware it's rather late. My name is Corben Moore and I'm actually trying to get in touch with your brother. Yes, Ianto Jones _is_ your brother, I trust?" He laughed softly, charmingly. "No, he's not in any trouble as far as I know. It's about a school reunion, actually."

There was another pause, a longer one this time, and it had Jack wondering what the woman was telling Corben.

"Ah, I see. Thank you very much anyway. Bye-bye." With that, Corben hung up, placing the phone back on its base. Jack looked up, swallowing hard as he saw that the young man's expression was grave.

"What is it?" he asked, praying it wasn't as bad as his mind now believed, conjuring up all kinds of dark, even gruesome scenarios.

"The good news is that she _has_ a brother by the name of Ianto," Corben replied, taking his seat back next to Adrian. "The bad news is that she hasn't heard from him in the last five years."

Well… not the worst thing he had come up with, but definitely not the best case scenario either, Jack decided. "What happened?"

"The moment he turned eighteen, he simply packed his bags and left," Corben said. "He's gone to London."

Of course. Jack should have expected that, really. The Ianto from his own universe had left home at that age as well, hoping to find a better life in London. If this Ianto was anything like that one, then it made sense he would something like that.

"Can I use your laptop again?" he asked. Another idea formed in his mind and, though it was probably far-fetched, he had to see if it would actually work. It was with that kind of resolution that he typed a single word on the keyboard.

_Torchwood._

There was nothing. Granted, he didn't expect it to run an official website. Nevertheless, there should have been _some_thing, whether it was a conspiracy theory website, or a site about aliens, or even somebody mentioning the name in passing in his blog. But the only thing that came up as Torchwood was the firewood kind. So they were doing a better job at covering up its existence or… it actually didn't exist.

"Adrian, Corben… While you two were stationed in Cardiff, did you ever have anyone approach you and mention Torchwood?"

The couple frowned in thought. "No," Adrian finally said. "Then again, I don't suppose aliens would be interested in human drugs."

"You'd be surprised," Jack said wryly. "So no one mentioned the name to you? Not even a friend?"

Corben and Adrian nodded. "You're the first one," the blind man added.

Jack decided that concluded matters. Unless he found evidence to the contrary, he'd have to assume that Torchwood didn't exist in this world. And, by definition, if it didn't exist, it meant that Ianto never had to work there. Jack was, once again, stuck.

"I'll have to go to London," he declared softly.

Adrian looked up, a motion that was mimicked by Corben. "You sure about this?" the blond man asked gently. "You don't even know from where to start."

"It doesn't matter; I have to try and find him," Jack said. "I can go to London, find all the Iantoes that are there and look them all up."

"That may take a long time," Adrian pointed out.

"If it means finding him, then so be it."

"That would have been commendable, if you didn't have to worry about means of transportation, a place to stay, possibly getting a mobile phone or a laptop to simplify things. And those things cost, first and foremost, money," Corben said. "You can't survive in London otherwise."

"Yes, yes, I know," Jack sighed. "But it won't be the first time that I'll have to go through that either."

Adrian pursed his lips for a few moments, clearly in thought, and then faced his partner with a strange smile on his lips.

"Corben, you need to have your eyes checked one of these days, don't you?"

Corben cocked his head, only to smile at the next moment. "In a month from now, but I could have the tests done earlier."

Jack looked at the two men in confusion, until realization finally caught up with him. He shook his head.

"You've already done more than enough," he said "I can't possibly ask for more."

"Maybe you can't, but we want to," Corben replied with a smile. "Adrian can take a few days off from work in order to escort me to London for my medical tests and, in the meantime, we can try and locate your Ianto Jones."

Jack scarcely believed his ears. Was it possible that he had acquired two invaluable friends in this unknown world that had been unraveled before him? Was it possible that… he wasn't as alone as he had believed?

"You would do that for me?" he asked, something inside him feeling utterly touched.

Both men nodded, smiling, and what was left for Jack to do was say one thing only.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Adrian replied with a broad grin and he stood up. "Come on, the guest room is that way. I bet you're tired."

Jack smiled and stood up as well. He was hardly tired, truth be told, but he supposed he could lay down for a few hours. He had quite the arduous task ahead, after all, and he had to be ready.

He saw Corben making a beckoning motion, and Jack followed the younger man upstairs. Corben moved as cautiously as always, holding onto the rail as he stepped steadily and firmly, making sure that he didn't lose his balance; and then, once he had reached the top of the stairs, he pointed to his right.

"In here."

Jack entered and looked around the room that was revealed before him. It wasn't overly large, but it was definitely cosy and neat. There was a large bed on the centre of it, and across said bed was a dresser and a wardrobe. The moonlight shone brightly through the single window at the eastern wall, but vanished as soon as Corben fumbled the light on.

"There we go. Adrian can give you one of his pyjamas; you feel about the same size as he is. And, if you grab the towels from the wardrobe and put them on the chair, I think we can consider you all set."

"Thank you," Jack said, smiling gently. It was true that he preferred to sleep on the nude, but he figured he couldn't do that in a house where he was a mere guest. "So I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah, I guess," Corben said, smiling back. He placed his hands behind his back, shifting his weight on his legs. "Well, um… talk to you later."

And with that final word, Corben walked out, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts. All that was left for Jack to do was change and then lay down, waiting for tomorrow in a mixture of impatience and nervousness.

* * *

><p>Adrian had just removed his shirt and changed to his pyjama trousers when he heard the familiar footsteps of his partner. Smiling, he turned around, just in time to see the very man himself coming in with Suzie.<p>

"Everything taken care of?" he asked, walking up to his blind lover.

Corben nodded, a hand stretching out to clasp Adrian's. "Did you phone Stuart?"

"No, it's too late for that. I'll call him first thing tomorrow, though."

"You think he'll be able to give you a leave at such short notice?"

"He managed last time," Adrian said with a shrug.

"Fair enough," Corben said, and then addressed the lab. "Suzie, go lie down."

The dog complied, making a beeline for the small red mattress that was situated in the corner of the room.

"Time to call it a night, I take it?"

"Mhmm…" Corben murmured, and he all but snuggled against his lover. "You can turn off the light."

Adrian nodded and, still hugging the man close, he guided him to their bed. This had become their basic routine in the last six months. For, despite what everyone in their vicinity believed, including their colleagues, Corben wasn't 100% blind. He could discern shapes in a sea of misty blur, giving him hope that maybe one day he'd be able to see again. It also made him hate the blackness of the night all the more, and he'd only sleep when he could feel his lover's arms around him, reminding him that he wasn't alone in the dark. It was with that arrangement in mind that Adrian turned off the light on the nightstand, still holding Corben close.

"You okay?"

Adrian felt the familiar weight-shift and then settle a bit more comfortably before he heard Corben answer, "Perfect."

He felt himself chuckling. "Good." As his eyes adjusted to the semi-light, he found Corben's face and cupped it, sealing their lips into a tender kiss. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight." After a few moments of silence though, Corben spoke again, more softly this time.

"Adrian… Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"About what?" Adrian asked just as softly. Though the question had surprised him, he had already closed his eyes, and he intended to keep them closed if he could help it.

"About Jack." A gentle finger started drawing patterns on his chest. "I know that what he said holds water to some extent, but it still sounds way too incredible, doesn't it?"

Adrian contemplated matters, his hand rising and falling gently as he absentmindedly combed Corben's hair. "It does."

"And yet here we are, helping him and probably fueling his craziness in the process."

"I'll be lying if I said I didn't think about it," Adrian said. And it was true, he had. Who was to say that Jack wasn't just some misled poor devil that had personal and what not events mixed up to a great jumble that had resulted in a world of his own, a world that only _he _saw and interacted with? "But… Whether he's making up stuff or not, this Ianto Jones is important to him. If we find him, we either find someone who was once his lover, or someone who can help him at the very least."

There was a small breath of air against his chin, creating goosebumps in its wake; a sigh. "I suppose you're right. But a part of me doesn't want to be disappointed if it _is _a madman's creation."

"I know," Adrian said, kissing the top of his head. "I don't think we're wrong, though. He always seems so sad when he thinks no one's looking at him."

"He sounds sad, too," Corben noted. His grip on Adrian tightened, just a bit, and his weight shifted again.

"What…?"

In the next moment, Adrian felt Corben's lips on his own, passionate and firm, making him gasp softly. In the last six months, all Corben's actions and mannerisms had been subdued, lacking the confidence they once had before the incident. This was the first time that Adrian actually caught a glimpse of his lover's former self… and he couldn't help but think that he had missed it.

The lips parted once more, and Adrian could feel, _hear_ his breathing quick and short in his ears.

"What was that about?" he managed to whisper.

A hand caressed his face. "Just glad I have you here with me."

The quick breathing was replaced with a soft fluttering in his heart, a warm and fuzzy feeling settling in him. "I love you too. Now go to sleep."

Corben nodded and settled once more in Adrian's arms, a sigh signifying that he surrendered himself to Morpheus' call. It wasn't long before Adrian followed, answering the same call. His wonder and excitement about the strange adventure they had stumbled across would have to wait for tomorrow...

TBC...


	4. London

Jack had barely realized how the following day had gone by. He had helped Corben pack several things that the three of them would need for their venture in London, while Adrian took care of his leave and picked up some money from a nearby ATM machine. Once the car had been filled up as well, they had set off, with Jack sitting in the co-driver's seat and Corben on the back so that Suzie would remain relaxed next to him.

The trip had been uneventful, lasting a bit less than four hours and, more importantly, Adrian had already made arrangements about where they would be staying. The owner of the B&B where they had parked wasn't in the least surprised to see them. In fact, Jack couldn't help but notice the friendly manner with which he greeted the couple.

"Adrian, welcome back!" the forty-year-old man said, walking up to the police officer and shook his hand cordially. "How was your trip?"

"It was good, Tom; thanks," Adrian said with a smile. "We actually didn't get caught in traffic for a change."

"Will miracles ever cease?" Tom joked, and then took Corben's hand in his in a handshake. "Hello, my boy. It's good to see you again."

"Thanks, Tom. Maybe one of these days I'll be able to say that too," Corben teased good-naturedly.

"Who knows? Perhaps the doctors will have good news this time around," Tom said, his smile still tugging on his lips. "Ah, and you," he faced Jack at that, "must be the gentleman that Adrian has told me about. I have your room ready as well."

"What about ours? Is it the usual one?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, of course," Tom said, picking up one of the suitcases. "Come along; you know the way."

The couple nodded and followed close behind. Jack followed as well, though he couldn't help but feel curious about something that struck him as odd.

"What did you mean by 'usual'?"

Corben smiled gently. "Being blind forces you to become a man of habit," he explained as they went up the stairs. "I must know how big is the room I'm in and where each piece of furniture is or I'll just end knocking myself over them or banging onto walls. So, every time that Adrian and I come to London for my medical exams, we reserve the same room, in the same B&B. It saves me the trouble of memorizing everything anew."

"And if you have to go outside?" Jack asked, frowning a bit.

"I've come to know the area," Corben said, shrugging. "And it's not like I don't have help," he added, patting the lab on the head.

"Still, I have to say you were in luck," Tom pointed out; he had overheard the conversation. "I had an Italian bloke in there up to two days ago. Friendly sort of fellow… but really loud."

"Don't worry, we'll be quiet," Adrian promised with a soft chuckle.

"I have no doubt of that in my mind," Tom said, and he took out a set of keys that he used to open the door to the first room. "Here we go. I took the liberty of putting a bowl of water and a plate for Suzie too. I bet the lady is thirsty after the journey."

"Thanks, Tom; she'll appreciate it," the blind man said. Proving his point to Jack, he moved confidently in the room and settled on the bed without difficulty so that he removed the lab's harness. "Okay, Suzie."

The lab relaxed and went straight to the bowl, lapping the water quite noisily. And when her master dug out of his pocket her favourite chew toy, she was more than happy to take it and settle in a corner, sinking her teeth in it at her heart's content. It was a sight that made almost everyone smile; that is, until Tom remembered himself.

"Right. Here are your keys," he said, placing the items on the nightstand. "Your internet password is in the drawer and breakfast is served at 8.30. If there's anything else you need, you just let me know."

"Great. Thanks, Tom," Adrian replied, already opening his suitcase.

"You're welcome. Mr. Harkness, shall I show you to your room?"

"Okay, sure," the former time-agent said with a nod, and followed the other man outside.

* * *

><p>His room was just as cosy and hospitable as Adrian and Corben's, with a single, yet large window that allowed the sunshine to wash through and bathe everything with its light. There was no view of the city outside; nevertheless, Jack could see a picturesque garden adorned with colourful roses, giving the former time-agent the illusion that he was in the countryside rather in the heart of London. It almost made him wonder if he could possibly have something this now that his Torchwood days were over. A quiet life that seemed like the ending of a story filled with adventure where the hero earned his happiness and enjoyed some peace at last.<p>

Not that he didn't have a long way to go, however. Remembering himself, he drew the curtains closed and walked out to knock on Adrian and Corben's door.

"Jack," he said simply.

The door opened, revealing Adrian.

"I doubt it would have been anyone else," the blond man said in a teasing tone. He beckoned Jack to enter. "Corben is in the shower. Once he comes out, we can talk about what we can do."

Jack took a seat in the comfortable chair nearby, frowning gently. "Sure, but what about Corben's exams? Shouldn't he go and have those too?"

Adrian smiled. "There was a reason that we picked up this B&B. The hospital is just five minutes away from here. Besides," with that, he settled on the bed, where his laptop was already settled and functioning, "I've already contacted Dr. Stevens and he's expecting Corben tomorrow morning. That gives us plenty of time to do some primary exploring."

Jack had to admit that he had never been gladder for the wonders of modern technology till now. "You've come up with a list already?"

"Yup," Adrian replied, blue eyes shining in pride. "I've even divided the list in two. With a little teamwork, we should be able to trace all of them."

Jack watched Adrian as he still talked in quite the excited manner, and he couldn't help but remember Toshiko. The Japanese woman had always talked enthusiastically about any breakthroughs she did; almost like a child who had won a prize. He smiled before he could help it.

"What?" Adrian asked, regarding Jack curiously.

"Nothing," Jack replied with a shake of his head. "You just reminded me of someone."

"Heh. Maybe I shouldn't be surprised," Adrian said with a half-smile. "Another friend of yours?"

Jack nodded. "I told you about her. She-"

It was then that the door to the bathroom opened, and Corben walked in, done with his shower. His hair was still quite damp, and the towel was securely around his waist, covering him decently. Yet the moment the young man stepped in, his nostrils twitched.

"Is Jack here?" he asked.

"Yes," Adrian said. "I guess you didn't hear the door before."

"No…" Corben said, shifting on his legs and a blush forming on his cheeks. He used the towel with which he was drying his head to awkwardly cover his nakedness further.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the sight and decided to ease the young man of his embarrassment. "It's fine; I'll look away," he said, and he did just that, looking out the window in a nonchalant manner.

"Thanks," came the soft, grateful answer. Jack picked up the sound of the towel landing precariously on the bed and then the man dressing hurriedly. He bit back a chuckle when he heard the hushed whispers that the couple exchanged.

"Stop fidgeting."

"Okay, got it."

"And you missed a couple of buttons."

"I can't help it if I'm in a rush!"

"Your fly is open too."

Corben's groan of exasperation reached Jack's ears. Ah, if he closed his eyes, he could almost picture himself having that kind of conversation with Ianto in another time and place. When the younger man strived for his immaculate appearance after a quick, yet very passionate exchange in the archives…

"Done. You can turn around now."

Jack did, seeing now that Corben was fully clothed and sitting on the bed, next to his lover.

"Okay. Now that all of us are here," he said, clapping his hands once to indicate that it was time to get down to business, "Adrian, can you print your list of the Ianto Jones?"

"I can go to an Internet café easily enough," the blond man said.

"Good. I'll stay here and use the phone, while you and Corben can go to the addresses you've got."

"Fair enough. But we'll need a photograph of his to know we've found the man or not," Adrian pointed out.

"… I don't have one," Jack said guiltily. "But I can give you a description."

"It will do," Adrian replied.

"Actually, it would probably be best if you could circulate the city too, Jack," Corben said. "You know better than us who to look for."

"Too risky," Adrian said at once. "Somebody who knew the other Jack might recognize him and complicate matters."

"Nothing that some dye and coloured contact lenses can't fix. I could go get those rather than slow Adrian down," the blind man said.

"We can do the shopping later," Jack replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"It has to be done anyway; we need to get some grub to feel the fridge. As attached as you may be to your trenchcoat, Jack, you also need a _new _set of clothes."

"No, no, I couldn't-" Jack started.

"Corben has a point," Adrian admitted thoughtfully.

"But I don't have any money to repay you!"

"I'm not going to buy the whole store, Jack; just a couple of extra items for you to change into," Corben said patiently. "Or do you intend to remain in the same underwear forever?" he added.

That finally convinced Jack, who closed his mouth and nodded his acquiescence. "Fine. But I _will _repay you at first chance."

"I can live with that," the blind man said.

"Right. So," Adrian said, "I go visit half of them at their home, you phone them, and Corben will take care of our stomachs and your attire."

Jack frowned, though. "Won't I have to go with Corben to the clothes shop at least and pick the clothes?" As adjusted as the young man was to his condition, that kind of task still required vision, after all.

Corben, apparently, didn't share that viewpoint, for he chuckled softly and stood up.

"Why don't I just surprise you?" he said, already picking up his jacket. He called Suzie at his side and placed the harness on her, strapping it on her securely. "You take the key, Adrian."

"Got your wallet with you?" the blond man asked.

Corben patted the inside pocket of his jacket as an answer. "See you later!"

And with that, the blind man walked out the door, Suzie trotting next to him and guiding him surely.

"It's the surprise part that worries me," Jack said once the door was closed.

Adrian chuckled softly. "It will be fine. Trust me. For now, though," at that, he took the USB flash drive out of the laptop, "Let's get down to work, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Right. Thank you for your time anyway," Jack said, doing his best to hide the disappointment from his voice, and hung up. He pressed a couple of buttons on the keyboard to show the list of the numerous Ianto Jones that he had phoned so far, and he deleted this possible candidate as well.<p>

He sighed ruefully. He had believed that it would have been easy, that all he had to do was listen to the other men's voice so as to recognize one of them as _his_ Ianto and thus put an end to his search. But no. Each time he braced himself to listen Ianto's voice, his hopes would get crushed in the next moment. It was almost as if he was a pawn in a strange board game that fate had set up, moving the pieces according to the roll of the dice. And so far, Jack was at square one, waiting for that favourable roll so as his life and task would be set in motion once again.

There was only one Ianto Jones left on his list. Surely, this could be his chance? Fate couldn't really keep denying him, could it?

His cardphone rang, and he instantly screened the number. Adrian.

"Hey," the former time-agent said, answering the phone. "Any luck?"

"Sorry, no. None of the men I saw fitted your description," Adrian replied. "How about you?"

"Nothing as of yet," Jack replied. His gaze drifted outside, seeing the blackness of the night had well settled in the city. "You coming back?"

"I might as well. Is Corben there?"

"Not yet." Jack frowned. "Do you think something might have happened to him?"

"I doubt it; he knows his way around. He probably forgot himself," Adrian said. "He's pretty bad at keeping time nowadays."

"I'll call him."

"I'll do it," Adrian said. "How many do you have to check yet?"

"Just one," Jack replied.

"Okay, call the one and, in the meantime, I'll see what's keeping Corben. After that, we can see to dinner. How's that?"

"Sounds good." Truth be told, however, he didn't feel like eating anything, especially the way his frustration kept building up. "See you."

"Bye."

Jack hung up and took a couple of deep breaths. He could do this. He could listen to the familiar voice without betraying any emotion. For it _had_ to be this one. There was no one else left.

The thumb pressed the numbers one by one slowly, not wishing to make any mistakes, and then he held the phone close to his ear. The beep echoed once, twice…

"Hello, Ianto Jones speaking."

Too deep, too gruff, too… wrong.

"Sorry, wrong number," Jack said softly.

"No problem."

The man hung up, silence reigning in the room. All that was left for Jack to do was press the cancel button as well, control his breathing… then punch the nearby pillow in frustration.

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>Though looks could be deceiving, Corben could shop without any sort of problem. The salespersons were more than happy to oblige when it came to colours and sizes, and the shop assistants could always guide him to the right direction of the products; even provide information for them. So, about two hours later, the blind man was holding the three shopping bags in one hand, while his other still gripped Suzie's steel harness. Even technology was on his side. He kept the SAT NAV connected to a headphone at all times, telling him which way to go.<p>

"Turn left," the voice sounded in his ear.

"Left, Suzie."

The lab shifted, gently tugging her master to left as he had instructed. Voices and footsteps surrounded him, but Corben didn't allow himself to get distracted; he couldn't afford to. Being blind, especially now that he was relatively new at it, meant keeping all the other senses sharp and focused. The shades he wore certainly helped him accomplish that. The last thing he needed was his blurry vision to suffer from the brightness of the sun. Still, he had to stay alert.

Like now. The gentle tugging ceased as Suzie came to a halt, and soon Corben figured out why. The sound of the engines and the light yet sharp gush of wind that hit him on the face were unmistakable.

Red light.

"Good girl," Corben said, patting the lab on the head.

Suzie panted in response… a bit too heavily. Corben supposed that all that wandering had made the poor dog thirsty. And judging by the beads of sweat that had started forming on his brow, the heat wasn't helping matters at all.

"Don't worry, we'll get you some water," he reassured her, just as someone brushed against his arm. "Excuse me, could you tell me if there's a café nearby?"

"Um… yes," the man's voice said. "There's one called 'Coffee and Chocolate', across the road. Turn to your right and you should find it about 100 feet to your left."

Corben smiled. "Thank you. You've been very helpful."

"No problem," the man replied. "The light just turned green, by the way, so we can all cross."

"Ah. Thank you again."

"You're welcome." His footsteps faded, mingling with the footsteps of the rest of the crowd that walked across the road, including his own. The bumpy surface that the soles of his shoes encountered told him that he had reached the other pavement, and he turned right just like the man had told him. At a hundred feet, he instructed Suzie to turn right, trusting her that she would guide him to the entrance of the building.

Sure enough, his fingers encountered the glassy door and, once he lowered his hand, he felt the door handle sticking out quite prominently. He pushed it downwards and, a moment later, he was inside the closed area.

"Hello, can I help you?" a young woman's voice said, approaching Corben; the sound of her footsteps was more than enough evidence of that.

"Yes, is this the 'Coffee and Chocolate' café?" Corben asked. "I'd hate to start ordering if I'm actually in a hardware store."

The soft laughter reached his ears quite clearly. "Yes, it is," she answered. "Come, I'll find you a place for you to sit down."

"Thanks," Corben said with a smile, and he was soon seated on a comfortable sofa, the cushion dipping under his weight. He put down the shopping bags and ordered Suzie to lie down; she had worked enough for now.

"What can I get you?" the woman's voice asked.

"An espresso for me, please, and some water for my dog if it's possible."

"Of course. I'll be right with you."

"Thank you." Corben let go of the harness, reminding Suzie that she should remain down, and placed both hands on the table. His fingers encountered a small tin object with a handle attached to it and a lid on top of it. Sugar. And touching further, he encountered a smaller, glassy container. Cinnamon. Not that he needed either of those in his espresso, really. But he'd probably need… oh, there they were. The soft, paper-ish feel of the napkins was tangible underneath the fingertips. Keeping the information in mind, he took a deep breath and savoured the strong aroma of coffee, chocolate and cakes that permeated the atmosphere. If he zoned out the people talking, the coffee shop was one of the places that he felt at peace. Well, whenever Adrian's arms didn't cocoon him, that is. Then he could forget just about everything. Including…

"Your coffee," the woman chirruped close to him, the tingling sound of the plate and cup containing the hot liquid landing in front of him. "I've brought a bowl for your friend, too," she added. "What's his name?"

"It's Suzie. And I thank you on her behalf," Corben replied with a smile.

She laughed musically. "You're welcome. Is it okay if I pat her head?'

"She won't mind, I'm sure."

"There you go, Suzie girl…" the woman said. "I'm Rachel, by the way."

"Corben. Nice meeting you, Rachel," the man said, extending his hand. Her hand clasped his, feeling soft to the touch. "You don't seem embarrassed with me being blind," he pointed out.

"I had an uncle with glaucoma, so I know how it works," Rachel said. "The handle of the cup is to your right hand, by the way."

"Thank you," Corben replied, reaching for the cup with his right hand, fingers indeed slightly bumping with the handle. Holding it carefully between his finger and thumb, he held up the espresso to his lips, not minding the slight burn as he sipped. He simply focused on the rich flavour that reigned in his palate, its pleasant heat traveling down his throat and warming his insides.

"Wow," he commented. "Did you make this?"

"I wish, but I'm hopeless," Rachel said. "The owner did."

"Give him my compliments then. I'll recommend the place to my partner."

"I'll be happy to meet him," Rachel said. "The more, the merrier."

Corben appreciated the humour and chuckled softly. Just as he opened his mouth to speak once more, however, he felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his jacket.

"That would be him, by the way. Sorry, I have to take this."

"Don't mind me; I have work anyway," the girl replied, the smile still audible in her voice, and the sound of her footsteps ebbed as he carried on with her work. Corben's thumb slid the phone open and held it up to his ear.

"Hello, Corben Moore speaking."

"Hey, Corben. It's me," Adrian's voice said from the other side of the line. "Where are you?"

"At a coffee shop, near Fitzroy Road," Corben said. "Do we have news?"

"No, but it's getting late. It's high time we had some dinner."

"What do you mean? It's not even…" His fingers reached for his wristwatch, opening it to feel its hands. "…Oh."

"Yes."

Corben could feel his cheeks burning up as he blushed. "Sorry."

"No problem. Shall I come pick you up?"

"No, it's fine. I'll finish the espresso and I'll join you and Jack soon."

"Sure, but don't take too long. I think you're getting Jack pretty worked up with concern."

"Oh no…" Corben winced. "Tell him I'll be there shortly."

"Will do. Bye for now, love."

"Bye." Corben thumbed his mobile phone closed, and he picked up the cup again to swallow the contents with a single gulp.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked in concern, obviously noticing him being in a hurry.

"Sort of. I lost track of time and I have to meet my partner," Corben explained. How much do I owe you for the coffee?"

"£1.50."

Corben nodded and felt his pockets for the money, first the pounds in his left pocket, then his fifty pence in his right one. "Here you go. And a little extra for you."

"Thank you!" the girl said.

"No problem," Corben replied, and he picked up the shopping bags and the lab's harness. "Come on, Suzie."

The lab instantly got back on her feet, ready to resume with her duties once more. At her master's instruction, she guided him to the door, her step sure and her body touching her master's thigh at all times. Neither she, nor her master realized that someone else besides the girl was watching him go.

* * *

><p>The barista watched the blind man and his dog walk out the door with mild interest, and then addressed Rachel.<p>

"Making new friends?' he asked in a slightly teasing tone. "You barely waited on anybody else."

Rachel giggled sheepishly. "Sorry. He was just very sweet," she said. "It's a pity he's taken, to be honest."

"You're engaged," he pointed out dryly.

"Not for me, you!" Rachel said. "He does seem to be your type."

He shook his head. "I'm flattered, but no."

"Suit yourself," Rachel said, shrugging a bit. "Still, I really think you should consider the possibility. It has been two years."

He sighed softly, his heart sinking at the memory. "I know. It's just that nothing came up."

Rachel smiled weakly, taking his hand and squeezing it a bit before pulling it back once more.

"Anyway, I've got to go; Leo is waiting," she declared, and she picked up her jacket and pursed from behind the bar.

"Anything special for tonight?" he asked.

"Something about a movie."

"Ah. Have fun then."

"Thanks!" She pulled her hairband, releasing her hair from her casual ponytail. "Bye for now, Ianto!"

And with that, the girl hurried out the door, leaving the man to continue with his work. Owning a café wasn't easy, after all…

TBC...


	5. Visits

Early the next morning, Jack exited his bedroom and headed down the stairs, intending to join Corben and Adrian at breakfast. His hand combed through his hair for what felt the umpteenth time in the last half hour, and it was all he could do not to rub his eyes and rid himself of the itchy feeling that his contact lenses caused. Tthe fact that he almost flinched every time he caught his reflection in a mirror or any other shiny surface didn't help matters either.

And he wasn't the only one who was surprised with his new blond, brown-eyed self either.

"Oh. Hello," Tom said, blinking at the sight. He was on his way to the dining room, holding a tray with cereal and a jug of milk on it, when he spotted Jack coming down the stairs. "Now that's a radical makeover if I've ever seen one."

"It's part of my job description," Jack lied smoothly. "I got an audition and they were pretty specific about what they wanted me to look like."

"I see… Well, I hope you get the part."

"Thanks," Jack said, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of him taking part in a TV show. Although… he'd probably be pretty useful for some _really_ long-running ones especially when the protagonists were meant to stay in their thirties even 20 years later. Eastenders came to mind…

But he strayed. This disguise, if one could call it that, served a different kind of purpose, and it had nothing to do with aspirations to stardom.

"Have Adrian and Corben come down?" he asked the man.

"Oh, yes. They said you can start breakfast and they'll join you shortly. They had to take Suzie for their morning walk."

Jack nodded his understanding. Working dog or not, Suzie needed to have her pent-up feelings taken care of, after all. "So… which table is ours?"

"Over here; I'll show you," Tom said with a smile, nodding in the appropriate direction.

By the time Adrian and Corben came to the dining room, with Suzie walking by her master's side, there was already a plate filled with ham and eggs in front of Jack. The sweet aroma reached the men's nostrils, and they grinned broadly.

"Bon apéttit," Adrian told the former time-agent in a teasing tone.

"Thank you," Jack replied, playing along. "But I think I'll just wait till you guys get your own breakfast. Tom will be out in a minute or two."

"Tell that to the very hungry lady next to me," Corben said. Though he had already sat down and she had settled beside him, Suzie couldn't take her eyes off the very juicy-looking ham.

"Sorry, Suzie, I don't think this is for you," Adrian declared, petting her on the head.

The lab let out a soft groan, but she didn't forget her training and stayed where she was. Her master always provided her with everything, after all. As if to prove her point, she rested her chin on his thigh in an affectionate manner.

"Good girl," Corben said softly, rubbing her behind her ears.

Jack and Adrian couldn't help but smile at the sight. However, they both realized that they had a lot of planning for today.

"So…" Jack started.

"Ah, you guys came!" Tom declared; he had opened the door of the kitchen to check the things outside. "Shall I bring you some tea with your breakfast?"

"Please," Adrian replied.

Tom nodded. "Coming right up," he said, and he disappeared into the kitchen once more.

Jack waited for a few moments, making sure that he wouldn't be unceremoniously interrupted again, and then addressed Adrian and Corben anew.

"So… when do you have the appointment with the doctor?" he asked.

"10 o' clock," Corben replied.

"Which brings us to something else," Adrian said. 'Can you escort Corben to the hospital?"

Jack frowned a bit. "Sure, but why?"

"I've been thinking about our problem," Adrian said. "So far we've come up with nothing considering Ianto Jones, but…"

"Here you go," Tom said in that moment, the tray with the delicacies in his hands. He placed the plates with the food in front of Adrian and Corben, and then handed a bowl of dog-food to the blind man. "For the lady," he explained.

"Thanks, Tom," Corben said with a smile, and he offered the bowl to the lab.

"No problem. If there's anything I can do, please tell me." And with that, the man turned on his heel and headed to the kitchen. Suzie started munching noisily as soon as she got permission from her master, while the three men enjoyed their own food.

"But…?" Jack asked, looking intently at Adrian.

"As I was saying," Adrian replied, "We didn't find Ianto on our own, but maybe I could ask for a favour at the police station. There could be some kind of record of him there."

Jack nodded his understanding. "My Ianto had a criminal record: Shoplifting."

"That kind of narrows it down," Adrian said, smiling.

"You might be able to find something about the other Jack Harkness too," Corben said thoughtfully.

"I could, though it's not our priority," Adrian said. "I might have to pull several strings just to get info about Ianto."

"It's still a solution if everything else fails," Jack pointed out with a gentle shrug. "Meeting in your room later, just like yesterday?"

"Yup," Adrian said.

"Will do." Jack sipped some of the coffee, and he couldn't help but stifle a sigh. He still remembered Ianto's coffee, its flavour rich and aromatic and all the sweeter because the young man made it just for Jack. Or so it felt like, anyway. That coffee had been indeed magic, unlike this one…

Would he ever taste it again?

* * *

><p>The sparrows chirruped loudly as they hopped and jabbed on the gravelly path in search of some kind of meal. The place was quiet so early in the morning, and the little birds were hardly disturbed. They didn't even fly away when they spotted the lone figure finally making his appearance, his footsteps echoing in the air. They simply left him be, a courtesy that was returned, for the man continued walking without so much as looking up. He didn't have to anyway. After treading the same path for the last two years, he had come to learn the way by heart.<p>

Ianto smelled the rose he had been thumbing in his hand, the sweet scent comforting, a sharp contrast to the discomfort that a cemetery always seemed to evoke. A small smile tugged on his lips before he could help it. Jack would definitely like this one.

Right on cue, Ianto spotted the gravestone in question, pearly white and with a graceful writing etched on it. The young man stood in front of it, giving it a brief once more.

"Hey… I'm back," he said softly. "Sorry I was a bit late. I missed the bus."

Silence was the only response he got Ianto thumbed the rose for a few more moments, then placed it reverently on the gravestone.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I can't…" he said gently, almost apologetically. "I'll see you tomorrow though."

And with that, he stood up and walked away, his steps taking him out to the world of the living once more.

* * *

><p>Jack liked to think that he could handle every kind of disturbing sight that he came across. He had died many cruel and gruesome deaths, after all, and seen things that had the power to make a man's skin crawl. Even so, there was still something about a doctor examining a wide-open eye that had Jack feel squeamish and uncomfortable. Even more so because it wasn't a stranger's eye, but Corben's, a person that he had come to care about. Indeed, he couldn't even look at the whole procedure, and he preferred to wait till the doctor declared that he had finished.<p>

"And done," Dr. Stevens finally said. "You did really well, Corben."

"Thanks, Carl," the younger man replied only to add in a voice that didn't hide his knowing smile, "You can turn around now, Jack."

Jack complied, an embarrassed smile on his lips. "Was I that obvious?"

"You had become really quiet. I can't imagine you staying silent for that long unless you're uncomfortable."

"What can I say? Guilty as charged," Jack replied, shrugging.

Corben chuckled, and he put his sunglasses back on. "How did I score, Carl?"

"Pretty good. The retina and cornea are continuing with their self-repair. There's quite the difference from the last time I checked you."

Corben grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that. I've been seeing a bit more clearly lately, but I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say anything in case I was wrong."

"Who knows, maybe you'll surprise us yet," Dr. Stevens said. Jack, however, noticed that the doctor's smile was more than just a little forced. His frown must have been visible, for he waved in Jack's direction – an obvious signal that he shouldn't say anything just yet.

Jack hesitated for a brief moment, nevertheless he decided to indulge the good doctor. "Corben, I'm kinda hungry and you know the hospital's canteen better than I do. Can you get me something?"

"Sure. Suzie needs some water anyway," Corben answered, and he reached for Suzie's harness. "See you in five."

"Yeah," Jack said, keeping his tone neutral. The last thing he needed was Corben to suspect that there was something wrong. He only addressed Dr. Stevens when the door closed behind the blind man, offering the former time-agent and the doctor some privacy.

"What was that all about?"

"Forgive me, Mr. Harkness, but I realize that you're not aware of the… understanding… I have with Mr. Blade."

Jack frowned. "What kind of understanding?"

"I'm afraid I can't say. Doctor's confidentiality. But… Adrian himself might tell you if you ask him."

Jack opened his mouth and got ready to reach for his Torchwood ID… but then remembered that the old days when he could force answers in the name of Torchwood were long gone. So, he nodded his acquiescence instead and thanked the doctor before walking out.

* * *

><p>"Corben!" Jack said, seeing the young man sitting at a table at the hospital cafeteria.<p>

"Hey," Corben said, smiling broadly. He held up a small paperbag. "I got you a sandwich. I'm not sure how you like it, so it's just ham and cheese in it."

Jack looked at the sandwich for many long moments, then took it slowly. "No problem. Thanks."

"Is something wrong?" Corben asked, cocking his head. "I can order another if it's not to your liking."

"No, no, it's fine," Jack said at once, having a big bite to prove his point. "Mm… It's good."

Corben simply smiled and sipped his water… never noticing the troubled look that Jack was giving him, a sense of protectiveness washing through the immortal man.

* * *

><p>One of the first things that Adrian noticed as he marched into the police district was the way it bustled with life. Granted, Rhossili was a very quiet tourist area and he had to worry about shoplifting or people misplacing their things mostly, matters that were almost always easily resolved. On the other hand, this particular precinct was even busier than the one in Cardiff, when he had been stationed at the drug-law enforcement unit. He could hear officers talking amongst themselves, papers shuffling and typing sounds that signified the red tape that police had to handle; he could even see all sorts of people talking animatedly, either giving a statement or answering the officer's questions. Adrian wasn't sure if he'd be able to find someone to talk to about his own matter, truth be told.<p>

Ah, there. A rather short man, with curly light hair, was sitting at his desk, looking over some file or other. More importantly, he didn't seem that occupied, so Adrian decided to venture talking to him.

"Excuse me," Adrian said, walking up to him.

The officer looked up, a mixture of curiosity and surprise in his eyes. "Yes? What's the trouble?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you. My name's Adrian Blade, from the Rhossili department. I phoned here earlier considering the criminal records of a certain individual named Ianto Jones. I was told I could pass by and see them."

"You must have talked to me then," the man said, eyes flashing in realization. He stretched a hand in Adrian's direction. "Chief Inspector John Hart."

"Pleased to meet you," Adrian replied, completing the handshake. Inwardly, however, Adrian couldn't help but wonder why a senior officer would bother with something as mundane as giving him a file.

"Likewise," Hart said, seemingly oblivious to Adrian's thoughts. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," Adrian said, sitting on the chair situated in front of the desk.

"You're a long way from home, Officer Blade," Hart commented.

"I'm here on leave," Adrian replied.

"And yet you're looking for criminal records?"

"I'm not so interested in the crime itself as to the address of the individual," Adrian admitted. "I wish to look him up over… personal matters."

"You a friend of the family?" John asked.

Adrian decided that a little white lie didn't hurt. "Yes. They haven't heard from him in such a long time that they want to know how he's been. But, since he's left no number or any other means of communication…"

"They went after the only solution they could think of," John completed. "I understand."

"Is it possible I could have the address, then?"

John nodded. "You could, but I need to ask why his family wishes to speak with him after five years of silence."

Adrian frowned. "It wasn't in my place to ask, but I believe they want to establish connections once more."

John pursed his lips momentarily. "Sorry for the interrogation, but I happen to know Ianto Jones personally and he never spoke favourably about his parents. In the rare times that he spoke of them, at least."

Adrian was surprised at this turn of events. He wasn't sure just how John Hart would know of Ianto. However, based on the place he was currently in and what he had learnt about another individual, he drew one conclusion only.

"You know him via Jack Harkness?"

John raised an eyebrow and sat back. "I see you've done your homework."

Adrian nodded. "It was tragic, the way he died."

"He died a hero; he always had that kind of streak in him," John replied. Adrian picked up a tone of affection in that tone. A flash of thought that crossed his mind at that very moment, and the younger man made the connection.

"You spoke to the press about it. You gave him a eulogy."

John nodded. "_A_ for meticulous study," he said. "It makes me wonder how much of the story do you know, in fact."

"Enough to admit that my curiosity is piqued," Adrian replied.

"Do you have time?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Then get comfortable and listen," John said, and he started telling his side of the story.

* * *

><p>"<em>Will you turn that bloody thing off? It's started giving me a headache," John grumbled, glaring at the radio and the owner of said radio.<em>

"_Didn't think Glen Miller depresses you that much," Jack said innocently. "He still kept his eyes on the road, but they still reflected their teasing brightness._

"_Very. It makes me want to blow my brains out," John retorted._

"_Just make sure you don't make too much of a mess; I had the car cleaned just yesterday."_

"_One more reason I _should_ make a mess," John pointed out. "Maybe you'll think twice before subjecting your next partners to this."_

"_Aww… You wouldn't do that."_

"_Care to put that theory to the test?"_

_Jack made a face as if he was contemplating his options, but then switched off the radio._

"_Thank you," the shorter man said, letting out an audible sigh of relief._

"_You need better taste in music," Jack declared._

"_I need some peace and quiet after the all-nighter we pulled," John said with a sigh._

_Jack's grin softened to a smile. "We still got them. That's worth something."_

"_I'll still be sleeping for a week after this, mark my words."_

"_I hear you. In the meantime, how about some celebrational breakfast? My treat."_

"_At this time of day? Night? Whatever?" Indeed, there wasn't any actual sunlight to be seen in the city of London as of yet. Just the grey colours and chill of pre-dawn._

"_Joe isn't too far away. We might as well say 'Hello'."_

_John thought about it. "You said _your_ treat, right?"_

"_Yes," Jack replied with a knowing smile._

_John thought about it some more and then shrugged. "A little coffee never hurt anyone."_

"_Thought you'd see it my way," Jack said, taking a turn to the left. A mere few minutes later, he had parked the car outside the small cafeteria without much problem – there were hardly any other cars taking up space as of yet – and the two partners stepped out._

"_Joe started work already," John commented as the rich scent of coffee and fried eggs reached his nostrils. His stomach growled at the scent, eager at the prospect of a good meal._

"_And he's got company," Jack noted, nodding in the direction of the silhouette visible through the window._

"_Hmm… Quite the eye candy," John commented, taking in the handsome face and lithe body._

"_Behave," Jack instantly said. "Joe still holds a grudge against you for sleeping with his other waiter."_

"_I'm just saying things as they are," John replied, raising his hands in a placating fashion, and then pushed the door open._

_The young man lifted his gaze from the counter and smiled at the two men. "Morning! Coffee?"_

"_Don't mind if we do," John said._

_Meanwhile, Jack looked around in search of something. Or rather, someone._

"_Joe's not here?"_

"_In the kitchen," the young man said. "But I can take your order too, if you like."_

_Jack shook his head. "It's just that Joe knows how we have our coffee."_

_The young man smiled. "You," he pointed at John, "like it white with sugar. And you," he pointed at Jack, "Black, no sugar, extra strong."_

_Jack and John blinked in evident surprise._

"_So… is it written on my forehead or something?" Jack finally ventured._

"_I could have said that," the young man said, "But I'll be honest and say that Joe has told me about two former colleagues of his and how careful I should be with their coffee of choice."_

"_For all you know, we could have been two different people entirely," John pointed out._

"_Not when you fit Joe's description to a tee," the man replied. "So shall I get the mugs for you?"_

_Jack smiled, clearly impressed. "Sure. And… by the way?"_

"_Yes?" the man said, stopping on her tracks._

"_Got a name?"_

_The young man smiled and nodded. "Jones. Ianto Jones."_

_Jack grinned and stretched his hand. "Nice to meet you, Jones, Ianto Jones. I'm Chief Inspector Jack Harkness."_

* * *

><p>"They shook hands and, after that, the rest is history," John said. "Jack went to the café almost every day afterwards, either on his own or with me tagging along. Then the coffee rendezvous changed into actual dates and then to a steady relationship. You know how these things go; like some clichéd fairy tale."<p>

"Not so clichéd," Adrian pointed out.

John pursed his lips. "They were meant to live together when the 456 mess broke out," he said. "They had got their eyes set on a house, started putting things in boxes, ready to move; they had even got themselves a dog. And after all that… Jack died and all that was left for Ianto to do was mourn him."

Adrian winced in sympathy.

John sighed. "Yes, I don't think I need to say what happened next. Ianto was devastated and he had to return to his old home. He put his things back in their original place, and I got to keep the dog."

"Did he try to move on?" Adrian asked softly.

"No," John replied. "I suppose these things take time."

Adrian nodded his understanding. "Of course…"

"So you realize what my concerns are," John said, knitting his fingers. "The last thing the kid needs is people forcing him out of his shell, trying to get him to talk about it or, worse, telling him to get over it; as if he's some sort of machine that can shut down his emotions."

"I'll make sure they understand that," Adrian promised. "Seeing him hurt is the last thing in my mind."

John pursed his lips in thought once again. Finally, though, he made up his mind and he wrote down something in a piece of paper.

"Make good use of it," was all he said, handing it over to Adrian.

Adrian nodded… then blinked when he saw what John had written down.

_Coffee And Chocolate, 34 Bennet Str._

The place Corben had been the other day…

TBC…


	6. A Long Night

"You're sure of that?" Corben said dubiously.

"Positive," Adrian replied, nodding.

Corben thought about it, stirring idly the salad he was currently eating. "It's a small world, after all."

Jack, however, hardly paid any attention to Corben's comment. "What was the address again?" he asked, facing Adrian.

"34 Bennet street… Jack!"

"I have to go and talk to him," Jack said, not slowing his motions in the least as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'll meet you at the B&B."

"No, Jack," Adrian said, also standing up and gripping Jack's arm gently, yet firmly. "If you go there now, you'll only freak him out."

"He'll understand once I explain everything!" Jack said.

"The only thing he will register is a man looking exact like his dead lover," Corben pointed out. "You can't just barge in the café and tell him 'Here I am!'"

"You believed me when I told you. He will too."

"You're not listening," Adrian said, keeping his tone calm. "The problem isn't whether he will accept your story or not, but if he will have you in his life."

Only then did realization catch up with Jack. This Ianto had already a life of his own, fell in love and even mourned the love that was lost… and Jack himself was part of it, the _mortal _Jack. Resemblance aside, the former time-agent was nothing more than a stranger to Ianto. How could he demand from him to accept him, even love him back, just because they had been an item in another life, a whole different universe?

"So what do you propose?" he finally asked, reluctantly sitting down once more.

"Take it slowly," Adrian said. "First, either Corben or I will talk to him in order to assess the situation, and then we'll take it from there."

Corben nodded, seconding Adrian's suggestion. "You've already managed to come this far, Jack. Don't waste everything now."

Jack pursed his lips in thought, considering his options. In the end, though, he nodded his acquiescence. "Fine. We'll do things your way."

"Good," Adrian said with a smile, and he signaled to the waitress to come over so he could pay for dinner. The waiter was happy to oblige and, once that matter had been taken care of, all three of them headed back towards the B&B. Though the couple had become engaged in idle conversation, Jack wasn't in the mood for such a thing. He had put his hands in his pockets and walked on, losing himself in deep thought. So engrossed he had become that he barely registered actually walking into his room, toeing off his shoes and sprawling himself on the bed. He simply lay there, using an arm to cover his eyes, sparing himself from the bright light hanging from the ceiling. Granted, he could simply turn off the light if he so wished, but that would require strength that he didn't feel he could muster at that moment.

In the end, however, Jack was forced to get up when he heard a knock on the door. Heaving a sigh, he opened it and regarded Adrian with a small frown.

"I thought you had retired by now," he said.

"Not yet," Adrian said, stating the obvious, and he held up a cup of warm coffee. "It's yours. A gift of truce."

Jack looked at the mug and then at Adrian, and decided to indulge him. He took the coffee, and nodded to the man to come in.

"Did you make this?" he asked casually.

"Corben, actually," Adrian replied.

Jack nodded his understanding and sipped some of the hot liquid. "It's good," he admitted.

"I'll let him know," Adrian said, smiling softly. "This is actually just the second time he's attempted to make coffee on his own and, well… you can guess why he can be nervous."

"Why did he insist on doing it alone, then?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"It was his contribution to our combined apology."

Jack made a small 'oh' shape with his lips and sipped some more of the coffee. As the liquid traveled down his throat, a thought that he had put aside came back in full force, and he decided it was time to address Adrian. Corben wasn't within hearing range, making this the perfect chance.

"Speaking of which, there was something I meant to ask you."

"Okay. Go ahead," Adrian said, a look of interest in his eyes.

"Dr. Stevens said that you and he had some kind of arrangement concerning Corben. He wouldn't tell me what, so I was wondering if you could fill me in."

Adrian pursed his lips momentarily and looked in the direction of the closed door. Once he had apparently made sure that Corben wasn't on the threshold for one reason or other, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I told you about Corben's accident, right?" he said.

"Yeah, you did."

"It's not that he can't see a thing. He can. Just not all that much. And Dr. Stevens said there's a chance for a certain degree of self-healing."

Jack nodded. "He said that the scars in the cornea looked better. Even Corben said he could see better." He cocked his head, regarding Adrian curiously. "So why don't you or the doc treat this as good news?"

"We do," Adrian said at once. "But when Stevens said that there's a chance for a certain degree of self-healing, Corben latched onto the self-healing part instead of the certain degree."

"I don't see how that is different," Jack pointed out with a frown.

Adrian sighed softly. "Corben thinks that, one day, he will wake up and his sight will be completely restored. In fact, Dr. Stevens doesn't expect any more than 25% improvement, in the best case scenario," he explained. "Realistically speaking, it will be 10% tops."

Jack stared at Adrian for many long moments. "And yet you didn't tell Corben?"

"No," Adrian said quietly. "I couldn't." His eyes carried a sorrowful expression. "When Corben finally woke up, bandaged, attached to morphine to somehow dull the pain from his burns and with his sight gone… it crushed him. He loathed himself as worthless, wishing himself dead because the life as he knew it was over. He was confined on a bed, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to even cry because his damn tear-ducts had been destroyed." Adrian lowered his eyes. "And I had to watch every single minute of it, trying to be strong, trying to put on a smile that he couldn't see and assure him that it would get better and he just needed to hang in there." He sighed heavily. "Well, I can tell you now, it's bloody hard to say something that you yourself are this close to not believing anymore."

"But it did get better," Jack said softly. "Corben can see better."

"He says so, but he can't; not really," Adrian said. "He just thinks so because his body has accepted the disability and adjusted accordingly."

Jack's heart sank at that. "So, he bases his hopes on wishful thinking."

"Yeah…"

Jack pursed his lips. This sounded too much like lying to the blind man…

"I know," Adrian said, obviously guessing Jack's train of thought. "But I don't have the heart to tell him. Do you?"

"He needs to know where he stands," Jack aid. "How's tricking him making this better for him?"

"It gave him the strength and confidence he needed so he wouldn't blow his brains out!" Adrian said.

"And what happens in a year, two years, even _more_, when he realizes all his expectations are for nothing?"

Adrian's eyes gleamed in anger. "You're saying I should hurt him now so he wouldn't get hurt later? Great logic!"

"You'd rather have him live a lie?"

"You know, one could say the same about you, Jack," Adrian said, his hands clenching into fists. "You make all these dreams and plans of meeting your long lost lover and have your precious happy ending, when you actually try to replace him with a look alike."

Jack's eyes widened at that, indignation igniting in his heart. "I want to have a second chance in life."

"Wrong, Jack! You just want to assuage your guilt!"

With that, Adrian turned on his heel and exited, all but slamming the door behind him. All that was left for Jack to do was lower his gaze, clenching the mug tightly.

* * *

><p>"Good girl," Corben murmured affectionately to Suzie, petting her on the head. The lab was sitting in front of him, panting softly and accepting the brush running through her fur and doing away with any knots and dirt on her. When a door closed abruptly, however, both man and dog pricked up their ears. The sound seemed to come from the corridor.<p>

Several minutes passed, and the only sound that Corben could pick up was Suzie's gentle panting. Finally, just when he had decided to go and investigate matters, the door to his own room opened slowly.

"Adrian?" Corben asked, uncertain. The sound didn't match with the way his partner usually opened the door.

"Yeah, it's me," Adrian replied.

Corben frowned. Adrian sounded more than just a little upset. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." But Corben heard the steps coming closer and then Adrian's arms were around him in a gentle, yet firm embrace. If he thought things were strange before, now Corben was downright positive of it.

"What's with the hug, then? Not that I'm complaining, but still…"

"I just wanted to hold you."

"Okay," Corben said softly, his hand reaching for his lover, finding his face and stroking it gently. "Did you slam the door in the corridor?"

The body tensed underneath his fingertips and there was a pause for a moment. "Yes."

Corben nodded his understanding. "Do you want to talk about it?"

A sigh reverberated through both bodies as they were still holding each other. "Not really."

"Does it have to do with Jack?" Corben was pretty sure that it couldn't have been anything else.

"Corben, I told you, I don't want to talk about it." Adrian's voice sounded tired.

"…Fair enough." The blind man decided not to push things further. "Suzie, go lie down."

The soft panting and the pattering was enough of a hint that the lab did as she was told. Corben's hand found Adrian's face once more, caressing the smooth cheek tenderly.

"How about we call it a night? Maybe things will be better tomorrow," he said softly.

"…Yeah."

Though Adrian had agreed, Corben picked up the fact that the tone was slightly off. The blind man smiled, hoping that that action would be mirrored.

"Come then," he murmured, gently tugging him down on the bed. His fingers moved dexterously, locating the buttons of Adrian's shirt and unbuttoning them by one.

"Corben…" Adrian started in a tone that clearly stated that, if the blind man was doing what he thought he was doing, he had better stop now.

"I'm just making you more comfortable," Corben said. "You'd rather sleep with your clothes on?"

There was no response this time, not a verbal one anyway. Adrian simply let Corben have his way with him and remove the trousers as well. Finally, both men were down to their underwear, and Corben snuggled against his partner's strong, warm body.

"That's better," he declared in a contented sigh, an arm settling across Adrian's chest.

"Yes, it is."

Corben smiled weakly again and closed his eyes. Just as sleep was about to claim him, however, Adrian's voice snapped him out of it.

"Corben… You know I love you, right?"

Corben didn't bother reopening his eyes. The answer was pretty simple to him anyway.

"Of course I do." He patted the man's side soothingly. "Sleep now."

There was a pause of silence once more.

"And… I would never do anything hurt you."

Corben decided that that needed further attention now.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing," Adrian said, yet his body was tense; Corben could feel it.

"Then you wouldn't worry I wouldn't love you because of said nothing," the blind man reasoned, propping himself on his elbow. "So what's going on?"

"I was just being an idiot," Adrian replied. "Seriously, go back to sleep."

Corben huffed. "I would have if this conversation hadn't started in the first place."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Corben pursed his lips and he settled down. He lay perfectly still, giving the impression that he had finally fallen asleep. Yet sleep eluded him as all sorts of thoughts and theories crossed his mind. And the worst part as… he could feel Adrian wasn't asleep either.

* * *

><p>When Corben stirred awake after that much troubled sleep that had eventually claimed him, the first thing he registered was that Adrian wasn't in bed; the spot next to the blind man was cold.<p>

"Adrian?"

"Here," the man replied, and Corben pricked up his ears. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," Corben said, trying to identify the soft sound that broke the silence. "You are in a hurry to get dressed." Indeed, he could pick up the motions were abrupt, rushed.

"Yes. We're going to see Ianto."

Corben cocked his head. "Did you tell Jack?"

"…No."

Corben sat up, surprised. "No? Why?"

"Because there's no time. Something tells me that Jack is going to do something stupid and there will be no talking him out of it," the blond man said.

"Because of what happened last night?"

There was a pause for a brief moment. "In part."

"You sure you won't talk about it?"

"Yes. Now stop stalling and get dressed."

Corben really wanted to know just what had happened to make Adrian so nervous. But, if his partner was going to be stubborn about it, there was nothing more he could do.

"Suzie. Harness, girl."

The lab barked and picked up the harness with a wag of her tail.

* * *

><p>The coffee machine hissed and gurgled, finally pouring out the processed coffee, the rich aroma permeating the atmosphere. As his nostrils picked up the familiar scent, Ianto picked up the porcelain mug, and he shut his eyes in order to smell the hot brew the better. Humming in delight, he took his first sip, and then continued on with tidying up the counter and setting up the trays. This time of day was bound to be busy, what with everyone heading to their work; he needed to be ready to serve each one of them.<p>

The jingling of bells informed him to the arrival of the first customers, and Ianto looked up with a smile. Regarding the two men and the dog that walked in, the barista deemed that one of them seemed familiar. Then again… a blind man with his dog was a sight pretty easy to recall.

"Hi. Welcome back," Ianto said in a friendly tone. "You were here two days ago, right?"

The blind man removed his sunglasses and directed his empty gaze in Ianto's direction. "Yeah, I was. Call me Corben, and this is my partner, Adrian."

"Pleased to meet you. So, how can I help you?" Ianto asked, swinging his towel over his shoulder.

"Two espressos, please."

Ianto nodded and started working on them. "I can get a bowl of water for your four-legged friend, too, if you like."

"She's fine for now," the man said with a nod. "Any more water, and she'll drag me from tree to tree."

"Well, we wouldn't want to have that, would we?" Ianto replied with a chuckle. "Tell you what, since you're the first two to come in today, the muffins are on the house. Freshly baked."

"Thanks," Corben said with a smile. The other man, Adrian, smiled as well… but Ianto couldn't help but notice that that smile was forced for some reason or other.

"So… I take it you're Ianto Jones?" the blonde man asked.

Ianto nodded politely. "That would be me, yeah," he said. "Barista and owner, two in one."

"I see," Adrian said. "Though Corben praised your coffee, we came here mostly because we wanted to talk to you about something."

Ianto decided that his hunch had been right, something _was _off. "And what would that be?"

"It has to do with-"

"Ianto?"

Ianto snapped his head up, looking to the direction of the door, and his heart jumped out of its place in shock. No! He was imagining things! He was going crazy!

"Ianto, it's okay…"

"Damn it, Jack!" Adrian cried out.

_Jack…_ His mind shut down, unable to take in the impossible, and Ianto's world became dark.

TBC...


	7. Taking A Chance

Cor turned on the tap and, once he decided that the flannel was wet enough, he handed it over to Adrian.

"Thanks, love," Adrian said, and he walked up to where Jack was. The former time-agent was busy rubbing the unconscious Ianto's hand, as if that would somehow revive him. Still, Adrian supposed that it was better than nothing. "Here."

Jack nodded and he caressed the pale face with the cloth. The wet sensation seemed to have some effect, for the eyelids fluttered gently.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered. "Ianto, can you hear me?"

Ianto's eyes finally opened, and they almost instantly locked with Jack's, now free from the coloured contact lenses.

"Jack…" Ianto's wonder and confusion changed to indignation, however, and the man instantly sat up in spite of his condition. "What kind of sick joke is this?"

"It's no joke, Ianto," Jack said softly. "I am real. I am here."

"No… You died two years ago, when the 456 came. I _buried_ you."

"It wasn't me," Jack replied, trying to keep his tone calm and collected. "That man is truly dead and gone, but I'm here, and I came for you." He reached for Ianto's hand, but the younger man pulled back as if he was dealing with a snake.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry. But I wanted to show you that I'm real. I'm not a ghost."

"I don't know who or _what_ you are!"

"Mr. Jones, please, listen to what he has to say," Adrian said.

"Why should I?" Ianto demanded. "So you can laugh further at my expense?"

"So you can decide if he's telling you the truth or not," the blond man replied. "After that, it will be your move."

Ianto shook his head. "No, get out."

"Ianto…"

"I don't know what you thought you'd find, but it isn't here!" Ianto cut in, "Get out, all of you!"

"Ianto, listen to me!" Jack said. "You were born in 19th of August in 1983. You were always an average student, and you were once convicted with shoplifting…"

"Stop it!" Ianto said.

"You came here as soon as you turned 18. You never said why; you just wanted out…"

"Don't act as if you know!"

"You claimed your father was a tailor; he never was!"

Stunned silence filled the room, and Ianto stared at Jack for many long moments before finally speaking his mind once more.

"You went through a lot of trouble to know about me. I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out."

"Ianto, I know these things because they were important to me. It's part of what I used to have with you," Jack said softly.

"Stop saying that," Ianto snapped, his voice like a growl.

"Ianto, you have to believe me," Jack said. "This isn't a joke or someone toying with your mind. If you listen, I'll explain everything. Just five minutes; that's all I ask."

Ianto pursed his lips, eyes still locked on Jack's form. "_If_ I listen to what you have to say, you are to keep your distance. And if I don't like what I hear, you and your friends will leave and won't bother me again. Otherwise, it's the restraining order. Got it?"

"Got it," Jack said in a soft tone and he sat down on a nearby chair. "What do you want to know first?"

It was then that Adrian, who had seen the entire scene play before his eyes, felt Cor gripping his hand gently, tugging him away. Adrian followed without fuss, for he realized now that what both Jack and Ianto needed was privacy. So, he put up with the cold as he and Corben exited quietly and settled on a bench outside. Suzie rested her chin against her master's thigh, appreciating the gentle strokes on the top of her head.

"Do you think Ianto will listen?" Corben asked gently.

Adrian shrugged. "The first five minutes will tell."

Corben nodded his understanding, yet Adrian couldn't help but notice that his partner's expression had become quite thoughtful.

"You okay?" the blond man finally ventured.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Corben asked. "That's why you wanted us to talk to Ianto first. To prepare him."

Adrian knew he could have lied if he wanted to, but… he couldn't bring himself to. He was already hiding one important thing from his lover. Hiding more would only add to the pile and, in the end, there would barely be anything honest and pure left.

No. This would have to stop now, before it got any worse.

"Yes," he replied.

"Because of your fight with Jack?"

Adrian sighed. "Yes."

Corben nodded his understanding. "Care to fill me in now?"

Adrian winced, but he knew there was no turning back now.

"It's about your sight," he said. "I know you believe that one day, you will have it restored, but I had a talk with Dr. Stevens and…" he swallowed hard as his voice failed him at that crucial point.

"And?" Corben prompted.

"And…" Adrian closed his eyes, bracing himself for the violent reaction. "It's not happening, Corben. I'm sorry."

Silence followed, and Adrian opened an eye to check on his partner Corben didn't seem angry or shocked, though. Instead, he was carrying a thoughtful expression, as if processing what he had just been told.

"Corben?" Adrian said softly. At this point, where the blond man felt like he was utterly exposed and vulnerable, he would have liked to hear just about anything; the silence was simply too nerve-wracking.

"Oh, sorry," Corben replied, and then Adrian was shocked himself when the blind man drew him close into an one-armed hug. "How long have you been worked up about this?"

Adrian blinked. "About…" Halfway through, however, another question that begged for an answer flowed out of his lips. "You really aren't angry?"

Corben smiled softly. "No, not really," he said, his tone sincere. "I guess… I've gotten used to things just the way they are now."

"I still know what it meant for you to believe that you would get better, though," Adrian pointed out.

"I really wanted it, yeah," Corben said. "But it was also at a time when I felt shocked and afraid and vulnerable. Now I'm actually coping. I can live my life even like this; I don't mind anymore." Fingers tenderly stroked Adrian's face. "There _are_ things that I'll regret never seeing again. But I can hear your voice, feel your touch, smell your cologne. And that goes for Suzie and everything else."

"You can smell my cologne on Suzie?"

"You know what I mean!" Corben said, slapping his partner's arm lightly before sobering once again. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I don't think it'll be the end of the world if I stay like this. I have a life again."

Adrian smiled and kissed Corben tenderly on the lips. "Thank you. You have no idea how happy you've made me."

Corben smiled weakly. "I'm glad," he murmured, then pulled back, just a bit. "So now we wait."

Adrian nodded, hoping that Ianto would be as understanding as Cor had been. It would be a shame to have been through so much and finally fall in those few final steps…

* * *

><p>"…Well?"<p>

Ianto still stared at Jack with a neutral expression, his lips pursed and his arms crossed. This kind of tense silence couldn't be a good sign, and the former time-agent actually felt nervous.

"So your name is Jack Harkness," Ianto finally said.

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"_Captain_ Jack Harkness."

"Yes."

"And you've come through a wormhole because you wanted to come searching for me."

"Pretty much, though I came through a Rift."

There was another moment of silence. "I really don't know what keeps me from kicking you out."

"Because some part of you believes me," Jack replied.

"Unfortunately," the young Welshman admitted grudgingly. "That's why I'll just _ask_ you to go."

Now that was something that Jack didn't expect to hear, especially since Ianto had just said that he actually believed him. "Why?"

"Because I've already had a Jack Harkness in my life, and I'm still mourning him."

"I've already had a Ianto Jones too, and I've lost him as unfairly as you have," Jack pointed out. "That's why I came here, to have a second chance; to do the things that I always wanted to do but I was never given the time."

"Don't you mean things that you wanted to do with that other Ianto?"

"No, I mean the things that I wanted to do with Ianto Jones, regardless of the world he's coming from," Jack replied, and he took a step forward. "You're the Ianto Jones with a deadpan humour, with the amazing coffee and the same beautiful smile that makes my heart just _stop_."

"When did you see _me_ smile?"

Jack shifted on his legs. "Just before walking in. It was brief, but it was there."

"It's not that every stalker hasn't used that line before," the younger man said under his breath.

"I'm not a stalker," Jack replied indignantly.

"How do I know that when I don't even know _you_?" Ianto asked.

"Then get to know me," Jack said determinately.

"How?"

"You tell me. How can two people get to know one another?"

Ianto looked at him dubiously. "If you're suggesting we…"

"I like the way you think, but I'm talking about a more innocent way," Jack said, amused.

"Then that leaves conversation."

"Conversation over dinner or a movie, to be exact."

Ianto blinked. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Interested?" There. There was a familiar dance between them. The flirting banter that urged Jack, to accept the challenge and win. Of course, there was also the chance that he was coming on too strongly, and that would have meant the end.

Ianto, however, blushed, his eyes reflecting his flustered expression. It was obvious that a part of him saw the potential and it drew him very much like a flame drew a moth.

"Is that a yes?" Jack prompted.

Ianto shifted on his legs, his eyes avoiding contact. "Yes."

Jack smiled. "Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at… What time do you finish work?"

"Uh… around 9, but…"

"Then I'll pick you up then."

"Uh… sure."

Jack smiled and he headed outside to join Adrian and Corben. The two men looked up at the sound of footsteps, and the blond one obviously noticed the smile on the former time-agent's face.

"I take it everything went well?"

Jack nodded. "We'll try to work things out."

"That's good," Corben said smiling back. "What's your next step?"

"We've arranged a date for tomorrow. After that… we'll see."

"Okay then," Adrian said.

Jack frowned; if he didn't know better, he'd say that Adrian sounded almost… rueful.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Not wrong, exactly," Corben replied. "We just feel… we should go."

"Go?" Jack echoed. "Go where?"

"When I took that leave, I took it with the agreement that it would be for just a few days. We figured it would be to help you find Ianto and… well… you did."

Jack's heart sank, for he realized in that moment what they were telling him. "You're going back home."

"Yeah. We have to if I'm to keep my job," Adrian said.

Well, Jack couldn't really argue about that. Still… "I didn't have the chance to pay back for the clothes… and the room… and…"

"This isn't goodbye," Corben said with a gentle smile. "You can always return to Rhossili and pay as a visit along with Ianto."

"Really?"

Adrian nodded. "I'll leave you some money for the B&B and whatever little extra you need in the right direction so you can earn your happy ending. The rest is up to you."

Jack nodded and held his two friends close. "Thank you for everything."

"Take care of yourself," Corben said softly, patting the former time-agent's back."

"Or we'll come back and give you a good finger-wagging," Adrian said, half-teasing, half-serious.

"Yes, sirs, whoa!" Jack said, standing in attention and saluting. He sported a massive grin, but, in truth, he couldn't deny that simple and yet heartbreaking truth. He was going to miss both of them.

* * *

><p>"Have you got everything, love?" Adrian asked his partner as he closed his own suitcase.<p>

"I think so," Corben said, hands roaming through the things in his wide-open sports bag gently. "Do you see anything out of place?"

"No, I think that's that," the blond man said, nevertheless he scanned the room once more to make sure."

"Then I guess we're ready," Corben said. "Did you talk to Tom?"

"Yeah. We'll leave the key at the reception desk."

"Okay, good."

Adrian felt uneasy, however; the idea of leaving Jack behind didn't sit well with him. Yes, they had fought just hours ago, but they had moved beyond that. Besides, he could understand Jack to some extend, and he had come to consider him a friend. Leaving now felt more like abandoning him, something that Corben clearly thought as well. His partner was never able to hide from Adrian, especially now that his lack of sight made him far more open and vulnerable.

"What do you think will happen to them?" Corben asked in that moment, breaking the silence.

Adrian sat down next to his partner. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "It will be good if they manage to get together. On the other hand…"

"They need to get over the weird feeling," Corben completed, following his lover's train of thought.

"And they'll have to fall in love with the other because of who they _are_, not who they look like," Adrian said.

"Still… I think there can be something between them," Corben said thoughtfully. "The first step was the most important one, and they've both taken it: they're willing to give it a chance."

"That doesn't mean things won't take a bad turn down the road," Adrian pointed out softly. "It will depend on Jack realizing that he's doing this for the right reasons. And you've seen how he can be."

Corben nodded with a great smile.

"Charging head on, grabbing the bull by the horns and not letting go."

"Which may be good when dealing with aliens, but certainly not good when dealing with someone you want to woo."

Corben frowned. "You didn't say anything when I insisted on our second date."

"Only because you were cute about it."

"Cute?" Corben echoed, then sighed in a mock mournful tone. "I was going for suave."

Adrian chuckled heartily and hugged his lover. "That's one of the reasons I came to love you," he murmured with a smile. When he had met Corben, Adrian had the image of a tough, ruthless cop with piercing eyes… only to always see him acting awkwardly and often babbling like an idiot; hardly what one would expect from one of the best drug law-enforcement officers. But when he had realized that Corben only acted so goofy whenever he was around Adrian, well… it made him feel more than just a little flattered. And it also made him realize that there was a sensitive soul beneath that tough surface; one that Adrian felt drawn to.

"Love you too," Corben murmured back, his smile indicating that he was mentally recalling the same memories. In the next moment, however, he sobered. "If Jack screws it up though, he won't have a second chance."

"No, he won't," Adrian agreed. "That's why I keep thinking that maybe you should stay here."

Corben cocked his head. "You do?"

"He needs someone to act as the voice of reason in case he does something rush. More importantly, he needs a friend. I can't stay because of my job, but you can."

"Yeah, I can, but…" Corben said softly, and he clasped Adrian's hand tenderly. "We've never been apart since my… incapacitation. Now _that's_ weird."

"I know. And I will miss you," Adrian said. "But it won't be forever.'

Corben nodded slowly. "It still won't be the same."

"You won't be alone," Adrian said, trying to encourage Corben. "You'll have Jack and Suzie, and we'll talk on the phone all the time." He leaned forward, his lips gently brushing against his lover's ear. "And not just talk…"

"Adrian!" Corben exclaimed in a feigned scandalized tone, but Adrian simply chuckled. The slight slap on his arm was retaliated in good humour, until both men practically wrestled like overeager cubs.

"Not fair! You're taking advantage of my plight!" Corben declared as he was pinned down.

"You?" Adrian scoffed. "You're as weak and vulnerable as a kitten… before it mauls its owner's hand."

"…True." With that, Corben's legs wrapped around Adrian's waist and, before the blond man would react, he was maneuvered on the mattress with Corben straddling him. Adrian's cry of surprise turned into laughter, its music accompanying his lover's. He could feel his cheeks red and hot as his blood rushed through his veins, urged by the exhilaration… remind him how very much alive he was.

He looked up, seeing Corben's grin and the healthy rosy colour that he had missed back on his cheeks. Even his sightless eyes were bright, shining with mirth and joy. In that moment, Corben was more than just beautiful; he always was in Adrian's eyes. Now, however, he was utterly desirable.

"Corben…" the blond man whispered.

Corben picked up the tone, for his mirth ebbed to be replaced with something else entirely. His hands cupped Adrian's face tenderly, his fingertips stroking the smooth jawline. Adrian watched him, his heartbeat quickening just a bit even at that simple touch. The sound of Corben's breathing reached his ears deeper, slightly tremulous… trying to stay in control and yet failing.

They both leaned forward at the same time, but it was Adrian who locked their lips together, while his fingers moved rapidly to unbutton both shirts out of the way of soft skin that begged to be touched. Bodies pressed in an almost desperate manner as they tried to feel the other as close as possible, uniting the very core of their souls before they'd be parted by morning.

It was the best farewell and the best promise that the two lovers could give the other.

TBC...


	8. John

As an immortal man and the Doctor's companion, Jack had seen so many strange things in his life – both wondrous and nightmarish – that he had come to believe that there was nothing left in the universe to actually surprise him or unnerve him. However, there were still some things that drew his curiosity. They were small things, basically details here and there; nevertheless they somehow managed to make quite the difference. So, even though someone else would have probably not commented about Corben having breakfast, Jack was aware that there was something peculiar. And it was only after practically watching more from across the table and noting every single motion and every little expression that reflected on his face that Jack had gotten his answer.

"Guess I know now."

Corben cocked his head, blinking. "I'm sorry, what do you know?"

"The rooms here _are_ soundproof," Jack said with a grin.

Corben frowned, obviously unsure what to make of that statement. That is, until realization caught up with him and his face became scarlet.

"That obvious?"

"Oh yeah."

Corben smiled embarrassedly, more than just a little self-conscious now.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Jack said. "Afterglow actually looks good on you."

"You realize that that's not the kind of convo two friends should discuss over at breakfast."

"On the contrary, it's the perfect kind," Jack said. "Especially when the interested party is almost glowing."

"It's not that bad!" Corben exclaimed at once, only to wince a bit in the next moment. "Is it?"

"I wouldn't use the word bad, but…"

That was enough for Corben, whose blush still clung stubbornly on his cheeks.

"It must have been a while," Jack commented in a gentler tone, easing up on his tease.

Corben hesitated in his answer for a few seconds, but then nodded. "Actually, it had been a while since it was… well… that good."

Now it was Jack's turn to be surprised. "Seriously?" Corben and Adrian had struck him as a loving couple, barely able to take their hands off the other. To hear now otherwise was almost surreal.

"Don't get me wrong, I still love him; and I know he loves me back. The things that happened after I was… incapacitated… well, let's just say that no one would have stuck around just out of pity," Corben said softly. "But, every time we tried to connect before… I elbowed him and poked him the wrong way so many times it wasn't funny anymore. And… I know it pained him that I couldn't see him anymore, that our eyes couldn't connect when… you know?"

Jack sobered even further, realizing what Corben was telling him. Even though they were clearly in love, they had also both been scarred after Corben's accident.

"Everything was different," he said softly.

"And it terrified us both," Corben admitted. "And it showed. Sure, you see us well-adjusted now – for the most part anyway. But six, five, _four_ months ago? We thought one wrong push would ruin everything, and we would just… stand there, hoping neither of us would acknowledge the tension even though it suffocated us to the point it would make us scream." His sightless gaze lowered, pain crossing his features. "And, boy, did we scream."

Jack felt for the younger man, for he realized that this went beyond a night of good sex. It was about putting aside their hesitation and awkwardness; to make one more step towards finally accepting the change and embracing it without any more setbacks.

"Hey…" Before even realizing what he was doing, he moved his seat next to the younger man and drew him into an one-armed hug.

Corben actually allowed it, resting his head on the immortal man's shoulder.

"Thanks," he said softly. "And I don't mean just for this," he added, pointing at the two of them, indicating the comforting gesture.

"I don't think I've done anything else," Jack said with a small frown of puzzlement.

"You have," Corben insisted. "You reminded us what it means to simply grab the bull by the horns even if everything is against you."

Jack smiled gently. "I guess the biggest fights aren't against aliens or drug dealers."

"Yeah," Corben agreed, and comfortable silence filled the room for several moments. "Speaking of which, how are you holding up?"

"Me?" Jack asked.

"So you're not nervous about tonight?"

Jack chuckled. "I'm not a stranger to dates."

"Maybe, but this is Ianto we're talking about," Corben pointed out. "You're not trying to win him over just so you can have sex."

The former time-agent opened his mouth to claim that it still didn't make a difference, but… he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"So I'm right," Corben said.

Jack nodded with a sigh. "When I had started things back then, we both looked for a way to release tension. We just smiled, flirted and then got tangled in bed, enjoying ourselves. Sure, Lisa was proof that Ianto's interest had a different purpose, at least at first. But the fact that it didn't stop even after her death meant that something _had_ been there."

"Except you don't know if it's there now," Corben said in understanding. He drew back and picked up his coffee to have a sip before it became too cold. "Maybe you go about this the wrong way."

"Wrong?" Jack echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't try and treat this as just a chance for this Ianto to get to know you. It's also your chance to get to know him back."

"I know Ianto," Jack pointed out.

"If you really believed that, you wouldn't be nervous."

Jack sighed. "Okay, I'll give you that, but I already know enough. I know about his dad, his sister, his early life…"

"And these are just mere pieces of the puzzle. He also never had to work for Torchwood, or deal with PTSD for being one of a handful of people to survive a catastrophe. There is no Lisa Hallet in the picture or a darker side of him, triggered after seeing the ugly face of the world. For all we know, it had probably been guys for him than just you. Who's to say that _that_ wasn't the reason his family and he have become estranged? Can you really say?"

"So what you are saying is that for every step I make there's going to be a myriad problems springing up just to make my life a misery," Jack said with a sigh. He didn't mind challenges, but he'd rather have some breaks now and then.

"I suppose every hero has to earn their happy ending," Corben pointed out gently.

"I don't feel like a hero," Jack muttered.

"Not many heroes do," Corben said with a gentle smile. "We just do what we can and we let the outcome speak for itself." He clasped Jack's hand gently. "I know it doesn't look like it, but it always gets better, sooner or later."

"Talking from experience?"

Corben chuckled. "Adrian and I are by no means at the end yet. Still, I now think we're getting there."

Jack smiled and held up his coffee. "Here's to happy endings then."

"And to heroes earning them," Corben completed, holding up his own mug in a sign of cheers.

The clinking sound filled the air for a brief moment, and their talk drifted on other, less significant matters.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it," Rachel said the moment she stepped into the café and saw Ianto.<p>

Ianto looked up, surprised at the reaction. "Believe what?"

"You!" the woman said, putting away her jacket and purse. "Nice clothes, a tie…" She sniffed gently and gasped. "You're even wearing cologne! What's the occasion?"

Ianto straightened his tie in an embarrassed manner. "I… uh… have to meet someone after work.'

"Someone?" Rachel echoed, regarding him closely. "As in a date?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a date…" Ianto started.

"Is it work-related then?"

"No, no, just… dinner."

Rachel's eyes seemed to shine with a knowing smile now. "They family then?"

"No. Just… someone."

"I don't know about you, but where we're coming from, it's called a date," she declared with a grin. "So who's the lucky guy?"

Ianto wasn't into talking about his private life if he could help it at his best of days. But now that his date… was his late lover's doppelganger, there was no way he was going to tell anyone about that!

"Someone I met yesterday," he replied honestly enough.

"I'll need more than that."

"Like?" Ianto said, pretending he didn't understand the question.

"Like his name, maybe? Do I really have to force everything out of you?" the woman said in mild exasperation.

"Okay… Um… his name is Jack."

She thought about it. "Huh… Like… you know…"

"No relation," Ianto said at once.

"I didn't say there was," Rachel said, blinking in mild surprise. "I just said that it's a weird coincidence, is all."

Ianto mouthed an 'oh'. "Well, it's a common name."

"Yeah, that's true," Rachel admitted, then grinned once more. "Okay, time for all the juicy details. How did you meet? What did you say? Is he cute?"

"Actually…"

Ianto didn't have the chance to finish his sentence, though. A couple called in Rachel's direction to inform her they were ready to order.

"Talk about bad timing," Rachel said under her breath in a mournful tone. Nevertheless, she grabbed her apron and tied it around her. "And you! Don't think this conversation is over. I'll corner you later."

"I'm sure of it," Ianto said in a wry tone, but Rachel didn't hear him. She had already gone over to the table to take the couple's order. The man welcomed that chance for some time alone to himself, truth be told. For though he had indeed agreed to this… meeting (he refused to use the word date under any circumstances), there were still doubts in his mind. This Jack looked too much like his, and he had to keep reminding himself that they were too different persons entirely. If that wasn't, for lack of a better word, seriously _fucked up_, he didn't know what was.

On the other hand, could he really have said no? If anything, this Jack was as stubborn and persistent as his. Perhaps this one meeting would finally put the man off and leave him be. Ianto supposed he didn't have anything to lose. Well, unless this Jack turned out to be a psychotic stalker who was out to get him.

Though the thought crossed his mind as a harmless joke, Ianto couldn't bring himself to laugh at the notion. For _who _could honestly say that this man wasn't indeed a psychotic stalker? And, no, the fact that this Jack was accompanied by two people who didn't seem to have a reason to lie to him wasn't going to reassure him. Stranger things had happened in this world.

Perhaps it was high time to ask for help over this one. And, thankfully, he knew someone who would be able to offer a hand.

"Ianto, two lattes," Rachel said in that moment.

"Right," he said in an almost absentminded manner, and he started making the beverages. At the first chance, however, he would have to make a very important phone call to the police station.

* * *

><p>John was at his desk, barely acknowledging anyone as he examined a suspect's criminal record, when the phone rang. Feeling rather miffed that he was interrupted from his work, he at least decided to screen the number before actually answering. His indignation was gone in an instant, however, when he saw the name 'Ianto Jones' flashing on the screen. Deeming that this was actually important, he replied.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, John," Ianto's voice answered from the other end of the line. "I'm sorry to ring you like this. Am I bothering?"

"Nope, I was on my way to a break anyway, John said, tossing the file to the side. "What's up?"

A loud sigh reached John's ears. "I'm not sure from where to start," came the honest reply.

"It's okay, take your time." If John had any doubts before that the matter was serious, they had dissolved into thin air. And he could tell even from the phone that Ianto was shaken. "I'll help in any way I can; you know that."

There was a pause for several moments, and John could almost picture Ianto mustering his courage to speak.

"I saw Jack yesterday."

Out of all the things that John had expected to hear, this was definitely at the bottom of the list… and the craziest.

"Saw?" he echoed, unsure if he had heard right.

"Yeah… Not my Jack, but… someone who looked exactly like him."

John pursed his lips in thought. "They do say there's a doppelganger of us somewhere in the world." He didn't want to outright say that Ianto was most probably exaggerating.

"You don't get it. He introduced himself as Jack Harkness."

…So much for that theory then. "Where did you see him?"

"He came at the café. He said he had been looking for me from the moment he crossed this Rift of sorts because his Ianto had died and-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." This came too close to sounding like the ravings of a lunatic. "Are you sure of what you saw?"

There was another sigh. "You don't believe me."

"I want to," John said diplomatically. "But you've got to admit I need more than just what you say. Was anyone else with you when that happened?"

"Yes. Two other men. They called each other Adrian and Corben."

Adrian? John had heard that name before… "Adrian Blade?"

"I don't know. Why? You've heard of him?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." What John didn't understand was what agent Blade's connection could be to this sort of development.

"From where?"

John pursed his lips in thought. This whole scenario was slowly taking a nasty turn, and both he and Ianto had got themselves caught in it without a chance of escape. Or was there?

"John?"

The officer shook his head. "Ianto, I need check something. I'll give you a call as soon as I can, alright?"

"I'm supposed to meet him after work!"

"Then I'll call you before that. Otherwise, don't go anywhere near him, understood?"

"Okay."

Ianto didn't sound quite reassured, John could tell. Nonetheless, it was the best he could offer the young man for now.

"Just trust me," he said, and with one final word of farewell, he hung up. He rubbed his temples, trying to remember anything he could about agent Blade, anything that could be used as clue so he could start his investigation for somewhere.

_Adrian Blade from… what department was he from again?_

… _Rhossili._

Holding onto that information, he picked up the phone and started dialing.

* * *

><p>It had been four boring hours of driving for Adrian, even though the radio had played some of his favourite tunes. After all, there never was any fun in traveling alone. More importantly, he missed Corben and Suzie, and a part of him wished he could go back to London and stay with them.<p>

That, however, wasn't possible. The least he could do now was telephone his partner and let him know that he had returned home without problems. It would give him the chance to hear Corben's voice too.

Smiling at the thought, Adrian dialed the number and waited patiently for his lover to reply.

"Hey, it's me," he said as soon as he heard the welcome greeting. "I've just arrived and wanted to check on you. No, not much traffic, thankfully. Aww, did Suzie hear my voice over the phone? Tell her I can hear her too. Is Jack with you? Oh, what are you having?" he chuckled. "Sounds good. I don't know, maybe I'll get some pizza, I can't bother with cooking…"

His words were cut short when a beeping sound reached his ears. Adrian sighed mournfully.

"Yeah, someone else is calling." He shook his head. "No, I had better answer; it could be important. I promise, we'll talk properly later. Love you too. Bye-bye."

With that, he hung up half-heartedly to answer the phone anew.

"Hello?" he said.

"Adrian, it's Stuart."

"Hey," Adrian said, though he couldn't help but frown slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"I think there might be," the fellow officer replied. "Have you spoken with a certain officer Hart?"

"Yeah, I have," Adrian said, trying to keep the wary tone off his voice. "Why?"

"You tell me. He called the office, asking all sorts of questions about you."

"What sort of questions?"

"How long have you been working in the department, how well do I know you, if I could give you your number; that sort of thing."

"Did he say what it's about?"

"He said it concerned a mutual friend. A Jack Harkness."

Adrian pursed his lips in thought. He had thought that that sort of matter had been over and done with, that he had got his info and that was that. Apparently, he had been wrong.

"Adrian?"

"Yeah, sorry, right here," the young man said, snapping out of his musings. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"He just wanted to know where you were so he could talk to you. I gave him the address of your B&B, so he'll meet you there."

Adrian's heart skipped a beat. "But I'm not there anymore," he said.

"You're not? Oh dear…" the man said, sighing. "I suppose you'll have to call him."

"Yeah. Yeah, I will," Adrian replied. There was no point in worrying his colleague. "Thanks, Stuart."

"No problem."

"Bye." As soon as Stuart said his goodbye, Adrian hung up and he hastily dialed Corben's number the buzzing sound seemed to last forever as he waited for his lover to pick up the phone.

"Come on, come on, pick it up…"

* * *

><p>Jack regarded himself on the mirror for many long moments, scrutinizing every little detail of his features and attire, then ran his fingers through his hair – no longer dyed - to give it a more casual look. The hair stood up in attention obediently, but the immortal man decided that it was too much. He flattened it again, pursing his lips in thought.<p>

"I'm sure you look fine either way."

Jack looked in the reflection, smiling a bit. Corben was sitting on the bed, stroking Suzie's head in an absentminded, yet affectionate manner. The lab more than just appreciated the gesture as she rested her chin against his thigh and looked up at him adoringly.

"First impressions mean everything," the former time agent said.

"I do believe he got his first impression and now we're trying to convince him otherwise," Corben pointed out, half-teasing, half-serious. "What time are you meeting him again?"

"Ten o' clock. Which should be…" Jack looked at the alarm clock at his bedside, "… two hours from now."

Corben's eyebrows shot up from under his sunglasses.

"Yeah, I might have miscalculated the time to prepare," Jack said, chuckling softly.

"You _might_?" In the next moment, however, Corben flinched slightly.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Phonecall," the younger man said, digging his vibrating mobile out of his pocket. "Hello?"

Jack cocked his head to figure out who it was, but a knock on the door distracted him. Before he even realized what he was doing, he went up to the door. He didn't notice Corben's head snapping up, tension all over his features, until it was too late.

"Jack, no…!"

"Who is it?"

"John Hart."


	9. The Date

Jack froze, his eyes widening at the sound of the familiar voice and name. He looked back at Corben, who was wincing quite visibly, and then back at the door.

"I know you're in there, so you should just open the door," John said from the other side.

"Do what he says," Corben murmured.

"He'll see me," Jack pointed out.

"Something tells me he already knows; he wouldn't be here otherwise," the blind man replied.

Jack clenched his jaw, understanding that Corben was telling him. They had to show John that they had nothing to hide and, hopefully, help him understand the situation. Taking a deep breath, Jack twisted the key and then opened the door.

The particular John had some differences from the one Jack had known and had even taken as partner. Granted, both Johns had a sharp expression in their intelligent eyes. Nevertheless, the John from Jack's world had the air of someone who laughed in the face of danger and wanted to look dashing while at it, wearing clothes that stood out no matter how bizarre he looked in them, for it meant it drew attention. This John, however, looked nothing close to dashing in his brown and black clothes, a longcoat hiding his physique. His shoulders were subtly hunched forward, as if he had a lot of weight on them, and he stood too… rigid; as if ready to put on a fight.

Then again, Jack reasoned in his mind, he probably was. For John's eyes widened at the sight of the former time-agent, a sign that the officer was more than a little surprised and indignant.

"You really look like him," he said, scrutinizing him from head to toe.

Jack pursed his lips, realizing that someone, probably Ianto, had told John everything. "Yes, I am," he said. "But I'm not him."

"Then care to explain why you have copied his name and his life?" John demanded in a low, dangerous voice. He stepped further inside, not minding the door that closed behind him with a soft clicking sound. "I could have you arrested for fraud on the spot."

"However, you can't, because he just told you that he's not _that_ Jack Harkness," Corben pointed out from his spot on the bed.

"He's told enough lies to play with a grieving man's mind!" John snapped. "And you, Mr. Moore, could be taken in as an accessory!"

"You're not listening," Corben said calmly. "I realize you're upset and confused-"

"You got the upset part right, at least," John growled.

"—but if you give Jack a chance to explain, you'll see there's no foul play involved," the blind man continued, unfazed.

"And why should I do that?" John asked.

"Because you want to understand," Corben said. "After all, why would someone pretend to be a dead man? For money? Ianto is hardly rich. To rob him? There are less elaborate, yet more effective ways to accomplish that. So there's got to be something else, right?"

John pursed his lips, a sign that Corben had hit the nail on the head. His nostrils twitched, and he didn't take his eyes off any of them as he thought hard. In the end, he retreated to a small armchair and he sat down, crossing his legs.

"Make it quick."

Jack nodded and he sat down as well, telling his tale once more.

* * *

><p>Ianto filled the cup with the hot espresso and handed it over to Rachel so she could take it to the customer. At first glance, it looked like nothing was troubling the man. If anyone looked closer, however, they would have noticed that Ianto's gaze kept drifting from the clock on the wall to the phone of his counter as he clearly waited for something to happen. Yet time passed, and that something still didn't happen.<p>

_Where are you, John?_ Ianto couldn't help but think, doing his best not to let his feelings of frustration and impatience run away with him. The man had never let him down in all the time they had known each other. Surely he wouldn't start now.

Even so, time passed and the phone still didn't ring. Worse, he would have to meet Jack soon…

* * *

><p>John didn't say anything once Jack had finished with his narrative, something that made the former time agent more than a little self-conscious. He was being scrutinized, of that he was sure. But he didn't dare guess what the other man's verdict might be.<p>

"Okay…" John said slowly, almost mindful of his words. "Now give me a reason to believe this crazy-ass story."

"Is there a reason anyone would make up that kind of crazy-ass story if it weren't true?"

"I can think of one and it involves a straitjacket."

"I'm not crazy," Jack said.

"We'll see about that. You may have fooled him and his partner," he nodded in the direction of Corben at that, "but I'm not that easy a target."

Jack sighed. "Alright, John. What do you want me to say? What will make you believe?"

John shook his head. "I don't know."

"Damn it, you're just as stubborn as he was."

John's eyes shot up, looking at Jack inquisitively. "Who?"

Oops, Jack hadn't meant to say that out loud. But the damage was already done and there was no taking it back.

"The John I used to know."

John raised an eyebrow of disbelief. "Really?" he said dubiously. "And what was _that_ John like?"

Corben let out a sigh, yet Jack decided to indulge the Chief Inspector.

"Stubborn, selfish, profiteering, an all sorts of addict and shagging everything that moved kind of guy."

John smirked. "Quite the portrait you've made. I'm sure your friend would appreciate it."

"Actually, he'd say, 'I love you too; now enough with the foreplay'," Jack replied in a heartbeat.

John blinked, this time taken quite by surprise. "Are you saying that you and he…?"

Jack nodded. "Three years."

John took in the information with a frown. "So you're saying that you used to date versions of both myself _and_ Ianto."

"I wouldn't exactly call it date in your… John's case, but… yeah," Jack replied.

John didn't speak again for some time, his lips pursed and his fingers gripping tightly the arms of the armchair. Finally, though, when he spoke, his voice became lower, and more than just a little wary.

"What about him?" he said, pointing at Corben.

"I have a name, thank you," Corben said indignantly, but Jack placed a hand on his arm.

"It's fine," he said, and then faced John again. "And to answer your question, I saved him from a raided city."

John nodded slowly. "So is that how you do it? You claim that you knew a version of everyone you meet along the way, hoping someone will buy it?"

"If that were true, would I imagine you as a man of a past that I wasn't proud of?" Jack reasoned.

"I don't know!" John snapped. "But I certainly don't intend to believe it's more logical that you're from an alternate universe than you're the conman yourself, manipulating your way into getting what you want."

"What do I want then?"

John pursed his lips and stood up. "I intend to find out. And, trust me, I _will_ find out."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked out, showing himself to the door. Neither Corben nor Jack spoke even once the sound of the door closing behind the chief inspector rang in the room, as if expecting him to come back.

Nothing of the sort happened, though. And, finally, Corben let out a heavy sigh.

"That could have gone better," he commented.

"Yeah," Jack agreed with a sigh of his own. "What time is it?"

"You're asking me?" Corben pointed out.

Jack winced. "Sorry, my bad."

Corben, however, chuckled. "Just messing with you," he said, and he opened his wrist-watch to feel the hands. "It's almost half-past nine."

"Already?" Jack exclaimed, and he sprang back on his feet. "There goes my chance for first good impression!"

"Relax, you can still make it on time."

"Well, hopefully," Jack replied, and he grabbed his wallet and jacket. "Don't wait up!"

"Didn't intend to," Corben answered with a grin, but the door was closed in the next moment. Corben pursed his lips thoughtfully, sobering, and then patted Suzie's head gently.

"Who wants to play fetch?"

Suzie barked once, making the blind man chuckle.

"Then get the ball."

* * *

><p>John hardly noticed the cold that hit him as he walked out on the street; he had far more important matters to think about, and they all had to do with Harkness – or the man claiming to be Harkness, whatever the case was.<p>

Truth be told, he didn't know what to make of the situation. The man was either a lunatic, actually believing the things he said; or a very good conman.

Then again… who the hell makes up a crazy story like that? And, more importantly, why? John knew that, if there was something more sinister in this whole situation, he had to dig up further. Now, however, he could only speculate, and that hardly helped with Ianto's case.

Speaking of which, he had to make that phone call. And he knew exactly what to say.

"Hey, Ianto, it's me. Yeah, you can go on that date. See you."

And with that, he hanged up. He doubted Ianto was in any danger, an immediate one, at least. If these people wanted to actually physically harm him, they would have done so from the start. Allowing the date would give the so-called Harkness a sense of security, and it would also give John the time to find any evidence there could be out there.

He smiled wryly. There was some truth in the old saying, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer', after all.

* * *

><p>Ianto hanged up, letting out a sigh of relief. If John gave him the okay, it meant that he was safe. As safe as being on a date with someone who resembled your dead lover, that is. That, however, was something that he would be able to handle. Logically speaking.<p>

Right. Setting the towel on the radiator in order to dry, he went to the small mirror in the bathroom to check himself. He didn't look bad, considering he had spent more than just several hours working over steamy beverages and the coffee machine. Once he had combed his hair with his hand and put on the tie he had kept safely under the counter, he declared himself ready for the date.

"Let the games begin," he murmured. For that's what it felt in that moment. A twisted game of sorts where one man was make-believing, and the other was following the rules.

He sighed. It is just one night, nothing more. Then, once that Harkness was satisfied, each could go on with their lives.

Pursing his lips in determination, he stepped out of the bathroom with the intention of grabbing the bull by the horns. That intention vanished and was replaced with nervousness, however; the very man himself was standing by the counter, his pose, his grin too much like _his_. Even the hair, free from the dye and the contact lenses were just like Jack's…

"Excuse me," he whispered.

He barely made it to the bathroom on time, spilling the contents of his stomach in the toilette.

* * *

><p>Jack could only stare in confusion as he saw Ianto walk in, pale, then instantly run back inside. And if he had any doubts about what was wrong with the younger man, they vanished into thin air as he heard the sound of retching.<p>

Well… that was one reaction he had never got before in all his previous dates.

"We're off to a good start," he murmured wryly. He quickly schooled his expression to appear relaxed when he heard the door opening, though.

"Sorry about that," Ianto said embarrassedly, his hands subconsciously straightening his shirt and tie.

Jack smiled inwardly. Even this Ianto had a thing for immaculate appearances. "Don't worry about it. There's a bug going around these days anyway."

Ianto winced. "Yeah, that must be it," he said, deciding to play along. His lips tugged into a small, albeit cordial smile. "You're right on time."

"Of course," Jack replied, grinning. "I never keep handsome company waiting."

"That's good," Ianto said. His body, however, was fidgeting in a nervous manner. It was subtle, but Jack knew the signs, familiar with his own Ianto's mannerisms. It was also a warning that his flirting was too forward for the present and he needed to change tactic.

"How was your day?"

"My day?" Ianto echoed almost dumbly, but he then quickly composed himself. "My day was good. Yours?"

"Can't complain," Jack replied with a shrug. "You ready?"

Ianto nodded. "I just have to grab my jacket."

"Alright then," the immortal man said, watching as Ianto leaned over the counter to pick up his jacket. And though it was probably rude of him, Jack couldn't help but look at the younger man's behind. He smiled inwardly when he realized that an obsession with immaculate appearance wasn't the only thing that was same with both Iantoes. His eyes instantly looked up when the man turned around, however.

"Well, let's get a move on," Ianto said in a business-like tone.

"After you," Jack replied, his charming smile reaching from ear to ear.

Ianto smiled back, albeit uncertainly, and moved past Jack and outside. And Jack followed him, eager about the date where he intended to win the younger man over and finally earn his happiness.

* * *

><p>To Ianto's mild surprise, they didn't have to walk too far. In fact, he knew the Italian restaurant in which both he and Jack now stepped into. He had heard about it from a good customer, and he had intended to come here with his Jack on the day of their anniversary. Alas, fate – and the 456 - had different plans.<p>

He didn't pay much attention as Jack gave their names to the waiter, or as said waiter guided them to the reserved table. He was too busy taking in his surroundings, wondering if he was living in some kind of surreal dream where his regrets had somehow materialized.

"You okay?" Jack's voice sounded then, and Ianto looked up. They were both sitting across from one another now, and Jack was regarding him with quite the quizzical look.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ianto said at once with a nod. "Uh… how did you know about this place?"

Jack smiled rather guiltily. "I didn't. Corben found it in his SAT NAV. We both figured you'd rather be somewhere you'd feel comfortable." He cocked his head. "You don't like it?"

"No, I like it," Ianto admitted. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"Then I should warn you, I have more surprises up my sleeve."

"Such as?" Ianto asked with a frown.

"If I went ahead and told you, they'd hardly be surprises, would they?"

Ianto couldn't help but chuckle. "Fair enough," he said.

The waiter walked up to them, holding a pad in his hands. "What would you like?"

"Uh, we'll start with a salad first, and could you give us a bottle of Chardonnay?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

"The veal for me, please, and… what will you have, Ianto?"

"The same," Ianto answered, smiling.

"Very well, sir," With that, the waiter retreated courteously so as to see to their order and give them some privacy.

"Chardonnay?" Ianto said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't intend to get you drunk," Jack said, smiling. "Scout's honour."

Ianto nodded and looked around once more. "Still… romantic setting, charming table manners, knowing your way around wine… You've been practising, haven't you?"

"It's a date and I want it to be a good one," Jack replied. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"Yes, I suppose."

But Jack noticed that Ianto's tone was more than a little thoughtful.

"Something bothering you?"

"… The chair is a bit too low and the wood is digging slightly on my back, but other than that…"

"For serious, Ianto."

Ianto smiled weakly, hands fumbling the tablecloth in an awkward manner. "Have you done this sort of thing before?"

Jack chuckled softly. "I haven't exactly crawled out of a cave. I did have my share of dates back in the day."

"You make it sound as if you're a hundred years old."

"Actually, more than that," Jack made it sound like a joke, yet he couldn't help but wince inwardly. For though he had been honest with Ianto, his immortality was the one thing that he hadn't told him. Being a Jack Harkness from a parallel universe was already a story that was hard enough to swallow, and he knew he had a long way till gaining Ianto's trust. _That_ particular subject could wait for now.

"So I suppose you've done this sort of thing with dozens of people," Ianto said then, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Not really. It was mostly a casual thing most of time," the immortal man said sincerely. "I save this for those that really matter."

Ianto's cheeks grew pink, if only slightly. In the next moment, however, he sobered and picked up a napkin, busying his hands. "Like your Ianto."

Jack pursed his lips. He had hoped that the particular subject wouldn't be brought up; this was meant to be a moment between him and this Ianto. Still, he couldn't deny that this Ianto had a right to know where things stood. He nodded.

"Were you married to him?"

"…No," Jack answered. "But what we had was deep anyway."

"You didn't tell me how he died."

"Chemical attack." The next words weren't that easy to flow out, though. "From the 456."

Ianto's eyes widened. "You serious?"

Jack nodded and the younger man could only sit back and murmur, "I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head. "It hurt, but he died a hero. That counts for something."

"Not as much they'll have you think," Ianto said softly.

The sad look was something that Jack had hoped he wouldn't have to see, for it made his heart wrench. And though he was never good with comforting people, he couldn't bear seeing the young man like that either. He gripped Ianto's hand gently, a motion that surprised Ianto and made him look up at him.

"I know you can't forget him. My looks really don't help in that department and, besides, I wouldn't want you to forget," he said softly. "That doesn't mean you can't move on."

Ianto sighed softly and drew back his hand. "Considering the particular date, I would think we're well stuck in the past."

Jack pursed his lips thoughtfully, and only nodded absentmindedly in thanks when the waiter arrived with their order. As the waiter walked away once more, though, a thought occurred to him and he wondered if he could share it with Ianto.

"I was in love with someone else before my Ianto. Someone I admired; someone that I would even die for. It was one of the strongest feelings I had ever felt."

Ianto cocked his head. "Then why not pick him?"

Jack sighed. "He… practically didn't know I existed. Or worse, he pretended I didn't."

"And you were in love with him?" Ianto commented, raising an eyebrow.

Jack nodded. "And you know what the weird thing is? I was still in love with him even when Ianto and I became an item."

Ianto frowned, and Jack realized that he had to explain things further.

"When I was with _him_, I felt admiration and awe. I was this caterpillar looking up at a butterfly that was flying free, and I kept wishing that, for one day, I could be a butterfly too and follow him in the sky. I wanted to reach greatness to match his own magnificence."

"And with Ianto? The way you describe things, he wouldn't be able to top that."

"No, he couldn't. With Ianto I was still that caterpillar, staying close to the ground… and happy because I was with him."

Ianto smiled weakly. "I'm still not sure if I should appreciate my alternate version being called a caterpillar."

"Sorry," Jack said softly. "I guess my point is that _he_ made me strive to become something better than what I was, whereas Ianto loved me for who I was, flaws and everything. They made me love them for different reasons, but the love I felt for them was just as powerful. Would you have considered going out with me if I was _exactly_ like your Jack?"

"No," Ianto admitted.

"Why?"

Ianto thought about it. "He was handsome and charming."

"Hey!" Jack said, acting affronted.

"Well, it's true," Ianto said, smiling weakly. "He had got me from the moment he flashed his bright grin at me and said, 'I'm Jack Harkness.'"

"So… what drew you in my case?" Jack asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Your eyes," Ianto replied. "And they didn't draw me per se." He looked at his plate, cutting his veal slowly, almost thoughtfully. "You have seen a lot more than he has. You seem… tired, haggard. Like you've been through all sorts of hardship. It makes me wonder what happened to you."

"It was the puppy-look then," Jack joked, and yet he had to admit to himself that the words had touched him. His Ianto had been hardened because of his mental traumas – Torchwood had that kind of effect on people. And though that had made him a capable, quick-witted fighter, it had also made him cynical, even mistrusting. The Ianto before him had a gentler side. More peaceful, but no less beautiful.

"Cheers," Ianto said in that moment, holding up his glass of Chardonnay.

Jack held up the glass in cheers as well. And yet he couldn't help but stare at the handsome face. Free from cares, and no dark look shadowing the bright eyes. And something fluttered inside Jack's heart again, warm and strong.

"You okay?" Ianto asked, realizing the odd look in his direction.

"On the top of the world," Jack said, smiling. And the best part was… he meant it.

* * *

><p>John didn't so much as look up at the sound of the door opening; he was too focused on the computer screen, searching webpage after webpage for anything incriminating the so-called Jack Harkness.<p>

"Oh, beg your pardon. Didn't realize you were here, boss. I thought you had just forgotten the light on."

"Don't worry about it," John replied dismissively, his eyes practically glued on the screen.

The other man nodded thoughtfully. "I'll go clean somewhere else then."

"That would be great, thanks."

The janitor didn't make any motion to leave just yet. "It's getting late, boss. Everyone's gone."

"I'll be fine, Tony. Thank you."

"If you say so, boss," the janitor said gently and closed the door, putting an end to the matter.

Good. Now John could carry on with his search.

The trouble, however, was that he couldn't fine anything that he could actually use as evidence. Quite the contrary, he found articles that told of Agents Blade and Moore and their contribution to the force. Moore had even featured in several Cardiff cases as one of the best officers in drug-law enforcement. That is, until the accident.

The explosion had been of particular interest to John. He had read every single piece of article that talked about the story, finding about Corben's incapacitation, his brush with death… and his retirement. And Adrian had been at his side every step of the way, just as brave and efficient as his partner had once been.

And that was what puzzled John the most. Why would two officers, with such a stellar background, get involved in what appeared to be a con job? What was he missing? A part of him even started nagging him, making him wonder if Jack's story was actually true, but he didn't want to accept it just yet. He couldn't; not without solid evidence.

Pursing his lips, he took out his mobile phone and dialled a number that had been useful on more than one occasion.

"Hello, this Owen Harper, leave a message after the beep."

Dang, missed him. That, or the good lab technician was otherwise engaged and a certain beauty was involved.

"Hey, Owen, it's John Hart. Call me as soon as you get this message. It's important."

With that he hanged up and resumed his own search. He had the whole night ahead of him.

TBC...


	10. Aftermath

Corben stirred out of his peaceful slumber with a sigh, his arms wrapping tighter around the soft material that he was hugging. If he took a deep breath, he could easily detect Adrian's scent on it, but he knew that Adrian himself wasn't there. It was just his pillow, cruelly reminding the blind man that he was alone in the room.

Still, he had managed to get through the night a lot better than he had expected. There was a time that he didn't want to be left on his own out of fear of anything happening, from falling over the stairs and injuring himself to losing even that small amount of light that was left in him and staying forever in darkness.

Thankfully, though, the place wasn't dark now. Judging by the brightness that mildly stung his eyes, the room was bathed in sunlight, signifying the beginning of a beautiful day.

He reached for his watch on the nightstand, fingers encountering the familiar soft leather before finding the lid. A soft, sharp click later, he felt the hands, identifying the time. 8:15. He smiled. Corben never had to use an alarm clock; he always was a morning person. Adrian, on the other hand, had to be coaxed into waking up. Coaxed being the keyword there. One violent wake up call was all it took to have a very grumpy partner for the rest of the day.

But he strayed. Worse, he made himself depressed. So, he pushed himself out of the bed, running his hand through his hair in a half-hearted combing motion. A soft whine reached his ears, and he realized with a smile that he wasn't alone, not really.

"Come here, girl."

The sound of pattering feet filled the room, and a gentle weight – her jaw – rested against his thigh. His hand reached out, familiar with her form after so many months of mapping everything in his mind's eye. There was the nose… there was the top of her head, her ears… and there was the spot that she loved having scratched, right on the base of said ears. And though Suzie didn't purr her appreciation – hardly any dog ever did – Corben could still tell she was content. Her tail kept thudding gently on the carpet.

"Come on, time go get ready."

She barked once, her tail thudding even louder. Corben chuckled softly, for he knew that in his furry guardian's mind, getting ready meant one thing: breakfast.

"Bring the bowl then, you hungry princess."

Suzie didn't have to be told twice. She rushed towards her plate and picked it up with her teeth – Corben heard her jaw closing around the plastic – and went back to her master to get her treat in the form of canned meat. As soon as Corben saw to that and her munching reached his ears, he decided to get ready himself. Without Adrian's help, he had to be more focused, especially when it came to combing his hair and selecting clothes from the wardrobe.

His hands reached out, fumbling for the attires that were neatly placed in hangers, and he found the small tag that signified which one he was holding.

_Two dots… B… Three dots… J… Blue jeans,_ he thought, fingertips tracing the Braille script. It must have been the blue jeans and checkered shirt then. Good. He hadn't been able to wear that particular shirt yet, not since Adrian had bought it for him for his birthday two months ago. Truth be told, back then, he hadn't been sure how he would be able to appreciate the gift without seeing its colour or size and judge how it suited him. Now, though, his fingers told him how soft the cotton was, and, when he put it on, his body was cocooned comfortably in its warmth and without any sense of tightness across the shoulders. And, based on the way his partner had described it to him – shades of blue ranging from dark to light, crossing with discreet lines of yellow – it suited the blue jeans perfectly.

"Suzie, remind me to thank Adrian for my birthday gift a bit more enthusiastically when we see him again," he declared.

She responded with a soft, yet very audible to her master's ears, belch.

Corben snorted. "If I didn't know better, I'd say I was handed a guide-_pig_."

She barked and hugged her master playfully, something that made Corben laugh.

"Well, at least you're an adorable guide-pig," he said, ruffling her fur affectionately. "Shall we go see Jack?"

She panted happily and licked his face.

"Okay then. Bring me the harness," the man ordered, grinning.

The lab complied at once, trotting up to the table. Corben put it around her chest with experienced ease, all the while praising her for being such a good girl. All sad thoughts had vanished, and now he couldn't help but wonder how Jack's date had been. He wouldn't mind hearing a few interesting details, even of the... spicy kind.

His good mood ebbed when he knocked on the door to Jack's room, though, for he didn't receive any form of reply. Not even when he knocked a second and a third time; not even when he called Jack by name. And, unfortunately, he couldn't get in and check on things, since the door only opened from the inside. Deciding that things looked serious, Corben dug out his phone and dialed Jack's number.

"Corben?" Jack's voice sounded from the other end of the link.

"That would be me, yes," Corben replied, trying not to sound harsh. "Where are you?"

"Open the door."

"Are you kidding me? You know I can't-"

"I mean the door to the B&B."

To say Corben was puzzled now would have been an understatement. Trusting Suzie to guide him safely towards said door, he headed there and opened it.

"Jack?"

"Right here."

Corben cocked his head. Unless he was sorely mistaken, it sounded like Jack's voice came from the direction that was… off. He took a couple of steps forward, hand reaching out, and his fingers encountered Jack's hair.

He _was_ sitting on the curb.

"How long have you been here?" the blind man asked, surprised.

"Five… maybe six hours ago," Jack said. "Forgot to take the key."

"You actually stayed here all night?" Corben asked.

He didn't hear a reply. Even that, though, it was enough as an answer.

"Come on, we should go inside," he said and, thankfully, Jack followed him inside without objections.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Corben asked when they had settled at their table and Tom had served their breakfast.<p>

There was a pause of silence, though Corben wasn't sure if it was because Jack was hesitating or contemplating. Whichever it was, however, it didn't sound promising.

"I don't know."

Now that didn't make any sense whatsoever. "How can you not know?"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness; nothing's impossible for me, remember?" Jack replied, though the mirth was clearly forced.

"Except staying dead, but that's neither here nor there now," the blind man countered. "The date didn't go well?"

"It did," Jack said, sobering.

"So… did something happen afterwards?"

There was no answer again. Figuring that silence was Jack's method of saying 'Yes' for today, Corben decided to trust his instincts.

"You argued?"

"…No."

Corben sighed. "I'm not a fan of the twenty questions game, and something tells me you're not one either. So save us the pain and just tell me the whole story from the beginning."

"There's nothing to tell," Jack said. "We had our meal, he told me some things about himself, I listened; then I told him some stuff about me and he listened back. No, I didn't tell him about _that_," he added at once, realizing what Corben was about to ask.

"I don't blame you for not telling him yet, even though you probably should," Corben said thoughtfully. Immortality _was_ serious business, after all, and Ianto deserved to know all the facts before making the decision of dating Jack or not. But, even though he could say his opinion, Corben certainly couldn't force it. So, he raised his hand in a placating manner when he felt Jack tense. "It's your choice."

"Thank you," came the reply, sounding harsh. Jack must have realized his mistake, however, for he softened his tone in the next moment. "He still has a lot of things to process in his mind."

"Including last night?" Corben asked.

"I offered to take him back home, and he accepted," Jack answered. "We left on foot and walked side by side, still talking; he even laughed at a couple of my jokes… and then we reached the door to his house."

* * *

><p>"<em>Well… I guess this is it," Ianto said, smiling in such an obviously nervous manner it wasn't even funny. "Uh… Thanks for dinner. It was lovely."<em>

"_No problem," Jack said, putting his hands in his pockets and smiling. "Would you like us to do it again?"_

_Ianto pursed his lips, his eyes creasing into a frown, and then he dug out the keys from his pocket._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked, surprised. _

_The younger man stopped midway, not facing Jack. _

"_Was it so bad?" Jack said with a frown. Surely he had done everything right?_

"_No, I just…" Ianto faltered. "I should turn in."_

_Jack regarded Ianto for many long moments, then nodded. "I'll call you tomorrow night, then."_

"…_I'm not sure if I'll answer," Ianto said softly._

_And with that he went inside, not even waiting for Jack's reply._

* * *

><p>"That's it?" Corben asked, as soon as Jack had finished his narrative.<p>

"Pretty much," Jack replied with a nod. "After that, I just walked back here, realized I didn't have my key, and so I sat down on the curb till dawn."

"I don't dare think what would have happened if a car had managed to hit you after picking the worst place to brood," the blind man said wryly.

"There would probably be a very big mess on the road," Jack teased.

Corben didn't share the humour, if the slap on the immortal man's wrist were any indication. Still, even that kind of silent scolding was enough to sober Jack once again.

"Sorry."

"You'd better be, because you have to hear my opinion about all this," Corben said.

"And that is?" the immortal man asked.

"It is that you're looking at things wrong. If he didn't want a second date, he would have flat out said so and told you not to see him again; it was part of your deal, remember? So, the fact that he didn't do that tells us what?"

Jack frowned, unsure of what Corben was telling him. That is, until realization caught up with him, and his eyes widened.

"Exactly," Corben said with a gentle smile.

"Then why didn't he just so?" Jack said, frowning.

"Give him time and he will."

Jack stirred his baked beans with his fork thoughtfully. He wasn't sure about that…

* * *

><p>Rachel served the latte and mocha to the lovely couple that had walked in just ten minutes ago, then headed back to the counter. She could only shake her head in disapproval, however, when she noticed the far-off look in Ianto's eyes. The woman didn't really like prying on someone else's business, but this was the sixth time in a row and enough was enough.<p>

"Ianto."

There was no response; the man was really out of it.

"Ianto?"

When she didn't get a reaction, she decided that third time is a charm.

"Ianto!"

At last, Ianto blinked and looked at her, snapping out of his reverie. "What?"

"You tell me. You keep zoning out," Rachel pointed out. "Did something happen?"

"No, everything's fine," Ianto replied at once. "Just peachy."

Rachel, however, raised an eyebrow of disbelief. "I know you, Ianto Jones, and the picture I see before me is anything but peachy. So what's going on?"

Ianto pursed his lips, hesitating. "I… went to the date and it… it was good, actually."

"Really?" She leaned forward, feeling more than just a little intrigued. "So when you say 'good', do you mean good or do you mean _good_?"

"Pardon?" Ianto asked, blinking.

"Oh, for pity's sake!" she exclaimed. "Did you do it?"

Ianto's eyes widened at that, and he immediately shook his head. "No, nothing like that!"

Rachel cocked her head. "Why not?"

Ianto shifted on his seat. "I'm not… that kind of person. And since when do I have to explain myself to you anyway?"

"Since now," the young woman declared, sitting down. "When are you seeing him again?"

He stared at her in surprise. "I… don't know…" In the next moment tough, he sighed and started straightening the serviettes. "And I'm not sure if I should."

Okay, now that didn't sound right. "Why not?" she asked. "You said it was a good date."

"I did, but… it's complicated," Ianto said lamely.

The woman sighed inwardly. "It looks pretty simple from where I'm standing. You went out, you had a good time, so, logically, you try to repeat it."

"It's not fair to Jack."

"Jack is gone, Ianto."

"I don't mean my Jack, I mean _this_ Jack," Ianto replied. "What if I'm just using him so I can feel _my_ Jack is back?"

Rachel frowned. "Just because they share the same name?"

Ianto sighed and fell silent. There was no possible way he could make her understand, not without revealing too much information that was meant to be kept private. He didn't want to be considered crazy just yet, thank you very much.

Rachel pursed her lips in thought, then sat down next to the man.

"Ianto… I haven't met Jack. I don't even know what he looks like; you've never shown me any pictures," she said and then smiled weakly. "Still, I can tell you loved him very much, and he must have loved you back just as much. Am I right?"

Ianto nodded slowly, almost painfully.

"I realise how hard it is to lose somebody that was such an important part in your life, maybe even the best part," the woman continued on. "It's natural for one to grieve so deeply and for so long. The mind and the soul need time to come in terms with the wrongness of it all. But, Ianto…" at that she prodded the man to look at her, "All emotions have a cycle. Sadness, joy, hope, despair… they all have a trigger, they reach an apex, and then they end. It's the way the body deals with it, so the feeling doesn't fester inside you."

"I know you're studying psychology, so why are you telling me all this?" Ianto asked tiredly.

Rachel's lips tugged to a small smile, deciding not to acknowledge the light jab. "I'm saying that maybe the fact that you feel happy with dating someone else is your mind's way of telling you that your grief's reached its end. And…" she raised a hand, noticing that Ianto was about to say something, "if you were really taking advantage of this other Jack, you wouldn't be so torn about it."

"Maybe I'm torn about it because I want to be sure I'm doing the right thing," Ianto pointed out.

"Then look at it this way," Rachel replied. "Do you think your Jack would have wanted you still beating yourself over his death?"

"That's unfair," Ianto said. "Jack's dead."

"Yes, he is," Rachel said softly. "Not you."

With that, the woman headed to the table where the couple was, for she noticed them beckoning her. Ianto could only watch her go in silence, partly irritated that she had pulled the most clichéd lines in the book on him… and partly wondering if maybe the woman was right.

_Well… you know what to do,_ a voice told him. And the funny thing was that he actually did know. So he picked up his phone and dialled the number that he had written down last night.

"Jack? It's me. Um… is it possible we can talk?"

* * *

><p>Corben threw the ball gently on the floor, and Suzie hurried to fetch it as she was expected. The lab's mind was utterly focused on the game, earning her a pat of affection from her mater's hand for a job well done. Corben's, however, was focused on the dialogue that was taking place just a little further from him.<p>

"You sure?" he heard Jack say, and then another pause followed. "Alright, see you later then. Okay, bye."

"Good news, I take it?" Corben asked, directing his gaze towards Jack; it didn't take a great mind to get with whom the former time-agent was talking.

"I should hope so," Jack replied, setting the phone aside. "He wants us to meet at the café."

Corben nodded his understanding, a hand ruffling Suzie's ears playfully. "You want me to come along?"

"I'll be okay," Jack said. "How bad can it be?"

"Says the man who was down in the damps for the duration of breakfast," Corben pointed out with a teasing smile.

"Well, this man is about to grab the Banthor by the horns," Jack replied walking towards the wardrobe.

Corben caught himself frowning. "The what?"

The footsteps stopped. "It's an… uh…"

Corben waited expectantly.

"It's an alien from Radnos IV. Very big. And very mean."

"And with horns, apparently," Corben said, his lips tugging to a smirk.

"Oh yeah. You wouldn't want to mess with them."

"I'll keep that in mind," the blind man replied. And yet… he couldn't help but wonder.

"Everything all right?" Jack asked in that moment; he must have noticed Corbe's thoughtful look.

Corben shrugged. "I was just thinking of the things you have seen," he said. "So many and so awesome… so breathtaking. This world, this universe, is so vast that it's almost terrifying."

"It _is_ terrifying," Jack admitted softly. "But there are things that make it all the more beautiful, too."

Corben nodded, caressing Suzie's head gently. "Do you think you might be able to tell me about them?"

"You sure you want to know" Jack asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah," Corben replied. "I'm missing out on too much already."

"…Then I'll tell you one day."

"Promise?"

A hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I promise."

Corben smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Jack said, and the hand was gone from Corben's shoulder. "Got any plans for today?"

Corben thought about it. "It's a good day. I think a walk will do us both good, won't it, Suzie?"

The lab barked happily.

"You two are gonna be okay?" Jack asked.

Corben smiled before he could help it. Jack's concern was touching, admittedly. It was like having an older brother fussing over him. "Yeah, we'll be alright. You should go and check on Ianto."

"…You're right," Jack said, and Corben picked up the sound of the wardrobe opening. The gentle rustling of clothing told the blind man that Jack was putting on his jacket on and then footsteps headed towards the door.

"Don't forget the keys this time!" Corben said.

A jingling sound reached his ears. "Not making the same mistake twice," Jack declared. "Talk to you later."

"Bye," Corben said and, as soon as the door closed, he cupped Suzie's jaw, prodding her to look up at him. "Ready for that walk, princess?"

She nuzzled him tenderly in the canine form of a kiss, and her tail thudded gently on the floor.

"Well, come on then," he said, standing up. His hands fumbled its way to the lab's harness with experienced ease, and she guided him outside. Even as the two of them walked down the corridor, however, Corben's nostrils twitched. There was a hint of cologne in the air and, to the blind man's puzzlement, it was oddly familiar. He stopped in his tracks, breathing in the scent once more in the hopes of recalling the memory. There was no such luck though, even if he felt he should remember. His inner gut told him that he had smelt that cologne before, and just recently for that matter.

Still, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't put his foot in it, so he had no choice but to continue on his way. Perhaps it would come to him later on.

* * *

><p>John glued himself against the wall, cursing his luck. Getting inside the B&amp;B without drawing suspicion had been easy. A fedora hat so that they wouldn't get a clear look on his face and marching his way in the moment that one of the tenants opened the door on their way had been child's play. He knew that Jack was out – he had seen him walking out just minutes ago. Except now he discovered that he had forgotten all about Moore. And now there he was, just around the corner, sniffing, and John had no choice but to stand perfectly, practically not breathing let he was heard. It was almost like a fox hiding from the eager hound, half-expecting the beast to pounce for the catch with a great howl.<p>

Fortunately, though, the hound in this case didn't insist on its tracking. John watched him walk away, heading to the exit. Still, he didn't move; not before Corben was well out of the door and gone, since John didn't want witnesses to what he was about to do.

He looked to his left and right, making sure he was alone, and then dug out of his pocket his lockpicking tool. He didn't have much time so, if he meant to break in, he had to be very quick about it.

Then again… he always liked a good challenge.


	11. DNA

There was hardly anything stirring inside the lab that was situated in the centre of town. In fact, the only living thing that seemed to be there so early in the morning was the chief lab technician, who was now stooped over a microscope and trying to determine the nature of the sample that lay inside the diaphanous Petri disk. Lips tightened as he concentrated, his mind recalling that he had encountered this sort of powder before. It could only be…

The door opened without much pre-ample, cutting into the technician's train of thought.

"I need you to run a DNA test on these two samples," John declared, all but slamming two small cellophane bags on the desk.

"Good morning to you, too," Owen said dryly, not making any attempt to lift his gaze. "As you can see, I'm in the middle of something. Come back at the end of the week."

John, however, shook his head. "It'll take too much time. I need the results today."

Now that meant a lecture. Owen huffed and looked at the man. "Look around you. I'm the only one here and I'm running ten separate tests for ten different cases. My assistant won't be here for another hour and, with my luck, some blockhead is going to commit some other kind of heinous crime and I'll have to run more test on any kind of paraphernalia your guys find and consider important."

"Would you rather we left out evidence from the crime scene?" John said, frowning.

"I would rather you didn't send me dog poo just because a stray relieved itself in the crime scene while no one was looking."

"That happened only once… and it wasn't a stray," John said in his defence.

"Well, next time, teach your rookie police Rover to hold it," Owen countered. "I swear, Grissom never had to deal with that kind of shit, and no, I didn't say that so you would smirk." He picked up the cellophane bags. "It's either the end of the week or not at all. Your choice."

"Owen, I wouldn't ask you to speed things up for me if it weren't important," John said. "Surely it can't take up more than an hour."

"It's so obvious you don't know how these things work it's almost painful," Owen deadpanned. "Or do you think these memos on each sample I need to check are labeled as important so they can be put on hold for you?"

"This _is_ important," John insisted firmly. "Someone is using an officer's name to get around, and I want to put him in."

"Did he kill or rape anyone?"

"No, but-"

"Then he gets in line. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"It's Jack."

Stunned silence reigned in the room for several moments, during which Owen stared at John in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" he finally asked slowly, still staring at the other man.

"I'm saying that there's someone out there who claims he's Jack. And it hardly stops there." And with that, John told Jack's story to a tee. Owen listened to everything too puzzled and too shocked to say anything… until the very end.

"John, if you want to check out your theory there's a simpler way for that."

"And that is?" John asked.

"Ask a psychiatric ward if _that_ Jack has ever been institutionalized."

John rolled his eyes with a huff. "You think I haven't tried that already? There's nothing."

"You discovered him first then. Lucky you."

"I don't feel lucky," John said dryly and he passed the cellophane bags back to Owen. "Now are you going to do this or not?"

Owen looked down at the DNA samples and sighed. "Fine, if will help you sleep better at night. Not that it takes a lab technician to know what the results will be."

"Just indulge me."

"I'll be wasting my time rather than indulge you," Owen muttered. "Come in the afternoon to get your answer."

"Thanks, Owen. I owe you one," John said and he turned on his heel to exit. As he opened the door, a woman with glasses came in, panting softly.

"Am I late?" she asked, concerned. "I do apologise, the traffic was murder."

"You're actually twenty minutes earlier," Owen pointed out, nodding in the direction of the clock.

"Oh. Sorry."

Owen, however, shrugged. "Just as well; we'll have our hands full anyway. Put on the blouse and let's begin."

"Right," the woman said, and she bypassed John with a time, 'Excuse me'.

"No problem, John said, appreciating the petite figure and almost shaped eyes before addressing Owen once again. "See you later, Owen."

"Sure thing," Owen said with a brief absentminded wave of his. "Okay, Tosh, here's what I want you to do…"

John preferred not to find out what the lab technicians would be up to. He simply walked away, hoping that, by the time he returned, there would be good news.

* * *

><p>Ianto looked up at the sound of chiming, and then swallowed hard when he saw who was entering the coffee-shop: Jack. The man marched in with the air of confidence, making a beeline for the bar in order to sit down on one of the stalls.<p>

"Hey," he said, smiling in a friendly manner.

Ianto smiled back, hoping that he didn't look too nervous. "Hey. That was quick."

"You wanted us to meet; of course I'd come," Jack said with a smile. "You busy?"

"Not for the moment, no," Ianto admitted. "I guess it gives us the chance to talk properly."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "So hit me."

Ianto stared at the other man in puzzlement. "Hit you?"

"Why did you get cold feet last night?" Jack replied. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Ianto said softly. "It's just that…" In that moment, he saw Rachel behind Jack, pointing at the man with a questioning look in her eyes.

_That him?_

"That?" Jack prodded, not aware of what caused the pause in the first place.

"That…" Again, he saw her pointing at Jack and he discreetly waved his hand in the hopes she'd get the hint and leave them be.

Her eyes widened. _It _is _him._

_Yes, now muzzle it!_ he warned her with a momentary glare, and then refocused on Jack before the latter realized what was happening behind his back. "That I want to do this for the right reasons. I'm not sure if I had a good time because I was with you or because it seemed like I was with him."

Jack frowned, contemplating matters for several moments. Ianto lowered his gaze as well but mostly because he didn't want to see Rachel's distracting thumbs up of approval.

"Is there something that you didn't do with him?"

"I'm sorry?" Ianto said, snapping out of it.

"I was just thinking, if you have a good time doing something that you've never done before, and then maybe you'll have your answer."

"Oh… um…" Ianto tried to think hard, unsure if there _was_ anything that he and his Jack hadn't done together. And then… he remembered.

"We can always go to the Broadgate Circle. There's an ice-rink there that you don't have to book tickets to get there."

"Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ice-skating, huh?" He shrugged. "Can't say I've ever done that before."

"….You're right, bad idea," Ianto said, sighing.

"Are you kidding me? It's a great idea!"

Both men looked in the direction of Rachel, who suddenly realized that she had brought herself on the spotlight. She blushed embarrassedly.

"I… think I'll go check if any tables need cleaning up," she said lamely and then practically took off.

Ianto shook his head. "Sorry about that."

Jack, however, smiled. "I agree with her."

Ianto blinked, staring at the man. "What?"

"I do," Jack insisted. "I've never done it, and now I'm curious. What do you say?"

Ianto was unsure as to what to say, his fingers fumbling the serviettes anew. "Well… I…"

"Say yes!"

The two men looked back at Rachel, who was by a table, Wettex in her hand and her cheeks pink as she blushed.

"I'll… just go further away." And with that, she headed to the other side of the café.

Jack grinned and then turned his gaze at Ianto. "I think you should follow her advice."

Ianto rubbed the back of his neck. He never thought he'd say this but…

"Yes."

Jack grinned further. "I'll come pick you up later then."

"Wait, Jack, I didn't-"

"Later it is!" Jack declared, swirling on the stool before landing gracefully on his feet. "See you, Ianto!"

And just like that, the man walked out with the same air of confidence as he had arrived. Ianto knew that he should have felt indignant at such presumptuousness; yet all he did was just chuckle in amusement.

"Does that mean I can approach again?" Rachel called.

"Yup," Ianto replied, and he started preparing some more hot water. Lunch-time was approaching, and he had to be ready for the people that would be taking a break from work.

* * *

><p>"Good girl, Suzie," Corben praised as they entered the B&amp;B. The blind man hadn't realized how good it felt to sit down and let the warmth of the sunshine cocoon you like a blanket, or even a tender embrace. The scent of the first flowers sprouting had also reached his nostrils, acting like a soothing aroma which calmed him further.<p>

That went for Suzie as well; she had lain down by her master's feet, the warm air as she sighed contentedly tickling his ankle. The relaxing bliss had momentarily been interrupted when a ball landed close to them with a loud thud, but the boys had had the courtesy to apologise at last… and then started making all sorts of questions about her. It was obvious that they hadn't seen a guide dog from up close and, naturally, they had to feed their childlike curiosity. Corben didn't mind answering their questions, and Suzie certainly didn't mind the attention, if her happy panting and her tail hitting his calf during the whole conversation were any indication.

He smiled at the memory and petted her head.

"Would you like us to go back there tomorrow?" he cooed.

She simply licked his hand, making him chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said. "But first, let's go refresh ourselves, hmm? I know you want a nice long brush…"

His voice trailed off as he registered something more than just a little strange. The scent of the cologne he had sniffed before was still lingering in the air. It wasn't as strong as before; it was slowly wearing off. But, the more he approached his and Jack's room, the more he could smell of it. He stopped in his tracks, Suzie beside him, and he breathed in the scent.

"Corben? Is everything alright?" Tom's voice sounded from behind him, slightly confused.

"Did you see anyone wandering here?" Corben asked.

There was a pause, the question clearly surprising the landlord. "No, I don't think so. Then again, I've only just arrived."

Corben pursed his lips in thought. Something didn't feel right here. And, though he based that feeling more on instinct rather than anything else, he had learnt not to ignore it.

"Tom, can you come with me, please?"

"Sure," Tom replied, approaching him. Corben took out his key and opened the door to his room.

"Please, describe anything that you see here."

"Okay… Am I looking for anything in particular?"

"Just tell me what you can see."

"Right. Well… Your suitcase is in the corner…"

"Open or closed?"

"Closed. And then there's Suzie's corner…"

"Are all the toys next to her pillow?"

"Yeah. You want me to tell you further?"

"Please."

"Fair enough." With that, Tom continued reciting everything that was inside, both in the bedroom and the bathroom; but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Unless…

"Tom, do you have the keys to Jack's room?"

"Yes, right here." A jingling sound followed his words. "Why?"

"We're going to check that room too," Corben declared, already heading in that direction.

"Are you saying it might have been a burglar here?" Tom asked, concerned.

"Let's not call the police yet, I might be-"

Corben wanted to say 'wrong', but it was then that it hit him. He remembered where he had smelt that cologne before, and it looked like John was making good on his promise.

"Corben? I've opened the door."

"Okay," Corben said, snapping out of his musings and stepped inside. "Tell me what you see."

"Everything looks tidy," Tom commented. "No suitcase inside; everything's closed…"

"Go to the bathroom."

"Oh… Of course," Tom said, his footsteps indicating that he was doing just that. "…That's strange."

"What is it?" Corben asked at once.

"The glass I put there for the rinsing is missing."

"The glass?" Corben echoed.

"Yeah. Other than that, everything's intact. Brush in its place, towels where they are supposed to be, soaps and shampoos…"

Corben, however, didn't pay attention to the rest of the rambling. As a suspicion started forming in his mind, he reached for the brush. Or tried to.

"Tom, where's the brush?"

"Hmm? On your left hand."

Corben's lips tightened. "They moved the brush."

"What?" Tom asked, dumfounded.

"Jack's right-handed. No right-handed man would put the brush down that awkwardly."

"But… Why would they do that?"

"I have an idea," Corben said grimly.

"You do?"

"…Someone is pulling a prank on Jack," Corben said at once. "I'm not sure who they are, since I wasn't let in on the surprise, but I'm sure they'll reveal themselves and have a laugh at our expense."

"…Oh!" Tom chuckled, relieved. "Yes, that would make sense. Why else would anyone steal a glass and move the brush aside?"

"Exactly," Corben said, plastering a grin on his face. "Now, come on, we should go before we ruin it for them."

"Sure thing," Tom said with an audible grin. "This should be fun."

"Yeah," Corben said, walking out. Tom followed him outside and, feeling at ease, he waved the blind man goodbye and walked away. It was only after the sound of footsteps had ebbed away that Corben finally reached for his phone, dialing Jack's number.

"Jack, it's me. We have a problem."

* * *

><p>When John heard his mobile phone ringing and screened the number, he was glad to see that it was Owen. For a while, he had believed that he wouldn't be able to get his answers today as he had thought. Now, though, excitement coursed through him as he was so close to the truth that he could almost taste it.<p>

"John Hart," he said, answering the phone. "Hit me, Owen."

"Well, I've run through the DNA tests, just as you asked me to," Owen said from the other end of the line.

"And?"

"And it's a perfect match to Jack."

"What? How's that possible?" John exclaimed.

"Well, it is. And, believe me, it's not even the weirdest part."

"What do you mean?"

"You'd better get down here."

John frowned; nevertheless he hung up and did as he was told. He was in the lab in less than half hour, marching inside with the determination to find out what was going on.

"And there you are," Owen said, eyes on the microscope.

"Yeah. Now what's all this about?" John all but demanded.

"Take a seat," Owen simply said and, to John's wonder, he stood up and nodded in the direction of the microscope.

"What do you expect me to conclude from what you'll show me?" he asked dubiously.

"Plenty," Owen said enigmatically.

John hesitated at first, but then he decided to indulge Owen and he sat down. He looked through the microscope, and there he saw fine hairs: Jack's hairs, no doubt.

"I don't see anything strange…"

"Wait for it," Owen said, and placed a few drops of clear liquid on the Petri dish. The hair burnt at once, leaving nothing but tiny specks of ash.

John looked up at once. "What did you do that for?"

"So you can see this," Owen said, unfazed.

John looked down through the microscope again, unsure whether Owen had finally gone crazy or not. But then, he saw it. Like a phoenix rising from its ashes, the hairs sprang out of the fine powder, perfectly intact and perfect unharmed. Reborn.

"What the hell?" John whispered, still staring at the surreal sight.

"Exactly," Owen replied grimly.

TBC...


	12. Heaven And Hell

Jack pursed his lips thoughtfully, considering what Corben told him. He had expected John to act quickly, but he hadn't seen that coming. He crossed his arms, standing in the centre of the room and not seeming to pay attention to the blind man who sat across from him in the chair.

"How long do you think it will take to get the DNA test results?"

"In all honesty?" Corben replied from his comfortable perch. "It all depends on how many strings he'll be able to pull. And, considering how badly he wants his evidence…"

"He'll pull every string possible," Jack completed, seeing where the blind man was going with this.

Corben nodded, and Jack cursed under his breath. He looked outside the window, too lost in his thoughts to notice the people walking outside.

"If he finds out about your immortality, there's no telling what he'll do," Corben said softly.

The words didn't register in Jack's mind, however.

"Jack…" Corben tried again, standing up and placing a hand on the immortal man's shoulder.

Jack snapped around, making Corben step back. "What?"

"What are you going to do?"

Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It didn't take a great mind to guess what would happen next. He would be considered a freak, a thing that should be locked up and used as a guinea pig. Immortality was a powerful temptation for scientists.

He looked outside once more, this time catching sight of a couple sitting on the bench across the street. They seemed so happy and in love, that he couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. He wanted to have that badly…

"I'll go find Ianto," he finally said, making his decision.

Corben cocked his head. "And then what?"

"And then I'll have my date," Jack replied, already heading towards the cupboard to get dressed. Corben listened on for a few minutes as the immortal man tried to pick an outfit, but then he sat down, knitting his fingers together. He wanted to tell Jack that things were graver than he probably belied; for there was something that neither Adrian nor he had told him. They couldn't have, especially not when they had hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

"Corben?" Jack's voice sounded then, snapping the blind man out of his reverie. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine," Corben said at once. "Why?"

"You tell me; I've called you twice and you didn't reply," Jack said. "And you looked as if something was bothering you."

"Oh. Sorry," the younger man said with a wince. "What is it?"

Jack actually hesitated, something that surprised Corben.

"Jack?"

"…Are you worried about John?"

Corben frowned. "That was the question?"

"No, that is the question now," Jack answered.

"Oh." Corben took a deep breath, as if ready for the plunge… but then shook his head. "You should go have your date with Ianto."

"Corben…"

"Jack, you may not have much time once John discovers your secret. And when that happens, wouldn't you rater be comforted that you've managed to spend a few more hours with him?"

There was silence for many long moments, something that the blind man had expected. He realized that Jack was trying to make a choice between Ianto and Corben. In Corben's mind, however, it was fairly obvious what the choice would be.

"When I get back, you'll tell me everything."

And with that, Jack exited, the door closing with a soft click. On the other hand, Corben smiled weakly and patted his thigh.

"Come here, Suzie."

The lab trotted up to him and sat down, resting her head against his leg. All that was left for Corben to do was to stroke her head tenderly and wait for hell to break loose.

He didn't have to wait for long. The first thing he heard was the commotion downstairs, a racket that Suzie had picked up as well; she lifted her head with a soft whine.

"Easy, girl, it's going to be alright, I promise," Corben murmured.

Then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Police! Open up!"

Suzie barked furiously, but Corben remained calm. He walked up to the door and unlocked it, bracing himself for what was going to happen next.

"Corben Moore," John's voice said. "Where's the man who calls himself Jack Harkness?"

"I don't know," Corben replied.

"I think you know very well," John growled and, in the next moment, the blind man felt his hands being gripped firmly. "Search the room!" the officer barked before addressing Corben once more. "Corben Moore," at that, Corben felt the handcuffs wrap around his wrists with a sharp click, "you're under arrest in the name of her majesty, the queen, for assisting an alien entity infiltrate terrestrial territory. I suggest you follow us quietly."

"I need my dog," Corben said. There was no way he was leaving Suzie behind.

"Don't worry, she'll be coming along too," John said coldly, and he tugged the blind man forward. "Now move it. You don't have to say anything. Anything you say may harm your defence if you don't mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on court. Anything you do say may be given as evidence. Do you understand?"

"I do," Corben said, remembering the procedure only too well. Except he had never been the one to be taken into custody before…

* * *

><p>When Ianto looked up to see Jack walk in, he couldn't help but feel concerned. The man's face was dark, clouded by a visible frown as if something was bothering him.<p>

"Everything alright?" he asked before he could help it.

Jack looked up, almost seeming surprised. It was obvious he had been too deep in thought to register his surroundings. Even so, his frown ebbed almost instantly, and a warm, albeit weak, smile brightened his features.

"I hope so," he said, and then leaned on the counter, folding his arms. "You ready to go?"

"Yup," Ianto said, and he grabbed his jacket. "Lead the way."

Jack grinned and he opened the door so that they both exited.

* * *

><p>The door to the interrogation room opened with a loud bang and John guided Corben to the centre of the room. Once he dug out of his pocket the key to the handcuffs, he unlocked them and then sat down on one of the chairs that were in the room.<p>

"Sit," he all but snapped.

The blind man didn't comply, at least not at once. He seemed to take his time as he first rubbed his wrists, then fumbled his way to the chair. John drummed his fingers on the surface of the table, not really appreciating Corben's lack of concern. He was pretty sure that the blind man was doing it partly on purpose. Finally, though, he sat down, and stippled his fingers in an almost interested manner.

"Right. Now, to begin-"

He was interrupted by exclamations of indignation, followed by furious scratching at the door. Frowning, John stood up and opened the door, only to sidestep when a yellow blur hurried inside. The officer stared incredulously as the dog halted right next to her master, nuzzling him tenderly as if relieved after finding him at last.

"Sorry, sir; we couldn't control him," a young PC said, panting softly. It didn't take a great mind to guess that he had been chasing the animal.

"Her, actually," Corben said, his hand reaching for Suzie's head. She simply leaned against his thigh, her eyes closing dreamily as she was content with the world once more.

"Sir, shall I…?" the PC asked, pointing at the dog.

John looked at the two of them and pondered on his options before he finally shook his head.

"You sure, sir?"

"Yeah," John replied. "Have you seen Simmons? She was at the magistrate's court for the permit we wanted."

"She hasn't returned yet," the PC said.

John swore mentally. If they didn't get the permit, then Corben would be out in 24 hours and then there would be no case.

"Right. Thanks."

"Will you need anything else, sir?"

"Yeah. Bring us some water and call Simmons to see how the proceedings are going."

"Very well, sir," the PC said, and he walked out.

Considering the matter settled, John headed back to his seat. He kept his eyes on Corben at all times, but, if the blind man felt the scrutiny, he certainly didn't show it.

"Have you contacted my partner?" Corben asked then, breaking the silence.

"I think I'll ask the questions here," John replied. "And you can be sure your partner is on his way."

"He won't tell you anything different from me."

"I'll be the judge of that," John said. The door opened and another PC walked in, carrying a tray with a jug of water. John nodded and waved his hand in a sign that she could go, but Corben stopped her.

"Is it possible you can get some water for my dog, too?"

"Oh! Certainly, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, I'm much obliged."

She smiled at him and with a brief, "I'll be right back," she walked out. John couldn't help but roll his eyes after seeing that kind of display. This wasn't a picnic to exchange pleasantries over.

"It was either that or letting her drink from the glass. I doubt you wanted that," Corben said.

"Spare me," John said. "We both know you hate the situation, so don't pretend to be so calm about this."

"You seem to hate the situation more; I can practically hear your nostrils flaring."

John almost growled at that, but he realized that he had to control his temper. Corben used to be an agent; he knew how interrogations went, that's why he didn't flinch or wasn't nervous. Typical attitude of someone who wanted to prove that he had nothing to hide.

"That would be because the both of you lied to my face."

"Neither of us lied," Corben said calmly. "He never pretended to be the Jack Harkness that _you_ knew, and I seconded him. He is a different person."

"You mean a different thing," John barked. "The DNA results show a regeneration of dead cells that isn't possible by human standards."

"Regeneration apart, what was the lab technician's verdict?"

"I think we both know that it doesn't matter what it was. Aliens could be capable of imitating human DNA."

"Is that what you believe?"

"I want the truth!"

"We've already told you the truth," Corben said.

"You only said half of it, and that DNA result proves it."

"What it _suggests_ is that there was indeed a TARDIS and it caused Jack's immortality."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Why not? Is it any more incredible than aliens?"

John pursed his lips. "The 456 would be happy to argue about that since they were pretty much real."

"And that alone shows that there are things in the world that we can't possibly comprehend," Corben said. "If there are aliens, why can't there be alternate universes? Why can't there be other worlds, far away into the future, and a human ex-conman travel through space and time with a _friendly_ alien? Why isn't it possible that a stranger has come here through a Rift, looking for something that he had lost?"

"Because it's dangerous and against the law to come in contact with alien life-forms," John said.

"Alien life-forms that are a potential threat to Earth," Corben said. "Jack came here and what was the first thing he did? Look for Ianto. He didn't go into a killing spree; he didn't try to infiltrate any military or government institution. He went straight to one person, just so he could tell them that he loves them and that he wishes for them to be together."

"I really hope you don't believe that," John said.

"I do," Corben said. "He could have used that story with Adrian – the first person he encountered. He could have used the story with me and not claim we were friends in that alternate universe. He could have used the story with you and not say that you were just an old flame. Instead, he searched everywhere for Ianto."

John pursed his lips, yet Corben was far from done.

"The law is clear, John. And I can tell you that, as of yet, Jack hasn't been a threat to anyone. If you want to keep an eye on him in the off case he becomes one, be my guest. I'm sure he won't object either. But, right now, you're jumping the gun."

John's hands clenched his fists. He hated to admit it, but Corben was right. Immortality was good enough evidence that the man that called himself Jack wasn't who he seemed. Beyond that, however, nothing would hold against the court.

Even so, this was far from over.

"Tell me where he is. Just so we can question him," he added, seeing the frown on the blind man's face. "We need his statement and, if you keep refusing to cooperate, you'll be charged with obstruction of justice."

Corben thought about it, and then nodded. "Fair enough. As I said though, I don't know where he is."

"But you can surely get in contact with him."

Corben sighed, then nodded.

"Then do it. If he's as unthreatening as you claim he is, then he should sort out this… misunderstanding," John said, handing Corben his mobile phone.

Corben's hands reached for the device slowly, reluctantly; nevertheless he started dialing the number.

* * *

><p>Jack and Ianto stepped inside the ice-rink, more than just a little nervous. The idea that they had to glide around instead of stepping was unnatural to both of them, making things rather awkward.<p>

"Have you ever done this sort of thing before?" Jack asked as they carefully entered the rink.

"Not really," Ianto admitted, holding onto the rail for support. "The last time I skated, my father pushed me too hard and I ended up breaking my arm."

Jack frowned. "And you still want to give it a shot?"

"You only live once," Ianto replied with a shrug. He boldly skated a little further ahead, not looking back. If he had, though, he would have noticed a visible wince on Jack's features. And, by the time he faced the other man again, Jack had become too busy trying to keep up, using the rail to drag himself along.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, amused. That was something that didn't escape Jack's attention.

"Go ahead and laugh it up," he said. "I don't see you doing any better."

Ianto simply smiled, then let go of the rail and skated up to Jack. "You were saying?"

"…That there is no chance in hell I'm impressing you now?"

Ianto couldn't help but laugh at that. As he realized that his date was becoming quite frustrated, though, he reached out and gently placed his hand over Jack's.

"Do you trust me?"

Jack looked up at the man, his blue, unsure gaze meeting Ianto's reassuring one, and the answer simply flowed out.

"Yes."

Ianto smiled. "Then let go."

And Jack did. His grip on the rail loosened, only for the fingers to curl around Ianto's hand.

"That's it. You're doing great," Ianto said, grinning. This was almost like helping a child make his first baby steps and, to his surprise… he felt just as proud of the man. The level of trust that Jack was showing him now was more than just a little flattering, and it made his heart flutter happily. "Remember what the instructor said. Weight forward."

Jack nodded wordlessly, hand still holding Ianto's tightly as he focused on his legs; the last thing he wanted to land face first on the ice. In fact, he got so caught up at the task at hand that he had completely missed the bigger picture, so Ianto had to point it out to him.

"There we go; we're skating."

"We are?!" Jack exclaimed. He checked his surroundings, and indeed it was just so. "Oh wow…"

Ianto couldn't help but grin broadly. "Shall I let you go?"

"Okay…"

Ianto nodded and skated further ahead, slowly but surely, until there was a good enough distance between the two of them, and then faced Jack once more. "Try to skate towards me."

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked, his nervousness audible.

"Yup," Ianto said, grinning again. "Now come on."

Jack checked himself, then looked back at Ianto. Ianto beckoned at him encouragingly, and that seemed to help Jack decide to muster his courage and simply go for it. He moved slowly, almost experimentally, towards Ianto, and, once his confidence got boosted, he picked up the pace.

"Okay, easy. You don't want to go too…"

Too late. Jack crashed onto Ianto, sending them both tumbling. Everyone else turned around, blinking at the sight of the two men in a heap on the ice.

"… fast."

They stared at each other, registering their situation for a few good moments, then the sound of their laughter filled the rink. Nothing else mattered to them anymore. Not the other people around, nor the glances of curiosity directed at them. Just each other, the warmth of their bodies seeping through the other in the coldness that surrounded them.

It was that kind of realization that finally quieted them down. As their laughter ebbed, their eyes met and the two men noticed for the first time that they were close enough to feel the other's breath, hot and slightly fast. Ianto's heart skipped a beat as he caught sight of the slightly parted lips, so soft and utterly tempting. All he had to do was lean down and…

The phone rang, breaking the spell. Frowning, Jack dug out the mobile from his pocket and screened the number. Ianto wasn't sure what Jack saw, but the man's look of curiosity quickly changed to one of concern, meaning it was something important. As Jack answered the call, Ianto helped him get back on his feet.

"Hey, Corben, what's up?" the other man said.

Silence followed as Jack listened on to the young man, then his eyes widened.

"Where are you?... Does Adrian know?... Okay, I'll be right there."

With that, Jack hung up and looked at Ianto apologetically. "I have to go. Corben is in trouble."

"How bad is it?" Ianto asked, trying to understand.

"Bad," Jack said, already using the rail to drag himself towards the exit.

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"No, it's fine," Jack said hastily, unfastening the ice-skating shoes. "I'll try to find you at the café tomorrow." He turned around and hugged Ianto. "I had a great time."

"Jack…"

But Jack was already sprinting away, and he didn't hear Ianto's next words, uttered in a gentle murmur.

"I had a great time too."

And this time he really hoped he'd be able to see the man again…

TBC...


	13. Bureaucracy

It's not that Corben hadn't been aware of the effect that incarceration had on people, however brief it was; he had been trained in this sort of thing. And it's not that he didn't know how the procedure went in situations like those; he had had to follow it on more than just a few occasions back in his law enforcement days in Cardiff. And it's not that he hadn't expected that he was about to be part of the same procedure here and now. Though not officially charged, he was still under arrest and he was to be treated equally, in spite of his former background.

Even so, the discomfort and frustration grew heavy in his heart. He was in a cell, alone, silence surrounding him but for the soft, steady steps of the guard pacing just several feet away from him. Outside. Free. It was like listening to the constant dripping of a tap in the still and dark of the night, piercing his ears and yet unable to do anything about it but listen to it, over and over.

The blind man didn't like considering himself paranoid or thin-skinned. He was sure that, if he thought hard, he'd recall being in far worse situations than that. Perhaps what got to him was the fact that he hadn't done anything wrong, not really. Or maybe that he was in a place so small that he had managed to fumble his way around in less than five minutes – and that there was nothing to fumble but four walls, the cold bars and a small mattress of a bed. Or maybe that there was nothing more he could do than just sit on said mattress, waiting, feeling as if time had slowed into a torturous crawl. Whatever it was, it had the power to drill into his psyche, trying to break it in spite of the brave front he had put so far in front of the officers – in front of John.

A soft whine reached his ears, almost catching Corben by surprise. But it was when he felt a familiar paw stroking his calf, as if Suzie was trying to tell him 'Hey, I'm here, don't look so glum', that he couldn't help but smile, albeit weakly.

"Come here, girl," he said, softly and patted the spot next to him on the mattress. "It's okay."

She complied at once, if the extra dipping of the mattress was any indication, and then he felt her head resting on his lap. As his spirits lifted and felt himself cheered up, his hands reached for her soft fur, stroking it tenderly. And when a soft croon reached his ears, accompanied by a gentle thudding of her tail, he was certain that there was no need to worry. Everything would be all right.

* * *

><p>"Sir?"<p>

John lifted his gaze from his paperwork and practically glared at the young PC standing on the threshold, his unspoken chiding loud and clear. There was a reason he had asked not to be disturbed.

The PC almost cowered guiltily. "I'm sorry, sir, but this couldn't wait. Jack Harkness is waiting for you outside."

John instantly stood up, the news taking him by surprise. "Send him in," he said at once.  
>"Yes, sir," the PC replied and then beckoned to the figure outside. John waited with bated breath, his hands clenching into fists before even realizing it. In his mind, this was the moment he had been working for these last couple of days - the moment when he would finally get some answers.<p>

And there he was, the very man himself, his longcoat flowing behind him. Was it just John's idea, or this Jack had a tendency of adding a dramatic flair in everything he did? Still, that wasn't the time or the place to wonder about that. As Jack stood across from him, hands in his pockets and eyes returning John's steely look in kind, the chief inspector knew that there were other, more important things at hand.

"I'm surprised, to be honest. I didn't expect you to actually come here," he said.

"There are a lot of things about me that you don't know," Jack countered.

"Then, please, fill me in," John replied, unfazed, motioning his hand in the direction of one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Jack's wary look drifted from the chief inspector to the chairs and back at him for several moments, nevertheless he finally sat down. "Where's Corben?"

"Somewhere where he won't cause any trouble while we have our talk," John answered.

Jack revolted at that. "It's me you want, not him."

"This isn't a Hollywood film and I'm not holding him hostage, Mr. Harkness," John said with a huff. "I'm doing what I have to do."

"Not that you don't enjoy it," Jack said coldly.

"Surprisingly enough, I don't. Blame it on my previous experience with aliens."

"I'm not an alien," Jack said at once.

"No, your cells spontaneously regenerate because they're bored."

"I already told you what happened."

"And you expect me to believe it, just like that?"

"Your proof is in the Petri-dish!"

"Proof that you're not normal!" John exclaimed, getting back on his feet, a motion that Jack mirrored to a tee in the next moment.

"I never claimed I was!" he shouted.

The two men faced each other for many long moments, breathing heavily and throwing daggers with their looks. In the end, though, they slowly sat back down, tension still coursing through their veins.

"Right. At least you're not denying you're… different," John said, careful with his words, even if the edge in his tone indicated that he wouldn't hesitate to even exchange fists if it came down to that. "Now what precisely are you doing here?"

"I told you. I came for Ianto. No one else; _nothing_ else."

"What does he know about you?"

"Everything," Jack replied.

"Including this?"

Jack opened is mouth to speak, but, as he realized that he was about to say a lie, he fell silent once more. John snorted bitterly.

"Of course not," he concluded. "And if you didn't tell him that, who knows what else you kept a secret, not just from him but from me and even your so-called friends."

Jack sighed and leaned to the backrest in a tired manner. "Okay, you got me. There's nothing more I can say that will convince you I'm not the bad guy. What will it take to get you off my case?"

"Now we come to it," John said, and he knitted his fingers together. "It will only depend on whether you agree on what I'm about to say next."

"And that is?" Jack asked warily.

John nodded, deciding that that was his cue to continue. "As you've probably figured out by now, there have been changes in the law because of the 456 invasion. Namely, the parliament passed the Anti-Alien Terrorism Act, which states clearly that every alien discovered is to be determined whether they're a danger to members of the public and then placed under control order."

"What does that entail?" Jack said warily.

"A list of restrictions and obligations that are to be followed at all times. Restrictions on what the alien can use or possess, as well as on their place of residence, whom they speak to, and where they can go. Furthermore, they have to let the police visit their home at any time, report to officials at a specific time and place, and allow being electronically tagged so that their movements can be tracked."

Jack heaved a sigh. Under restriction during his Torchwood days, under restriction here, in a place where he thought he could get away from the ugly side of the world. It looked that things weren't as different as he had hoped for at first. Still, he knew that there was only one answer that would convince John.

"Okay."

John raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said, sounding more than just a little dubious.

"Yeah," Jack replied. "But I have one condition."

"Of course you do," John said with a gentle huff. "Name it."

"You oversee the whole thing."

"It's not up to me to decide that."

"You can still apply for it."

"And say what?"

_Ah, you really want to do this the hard way,_ Jack thought; it certainly looked like there was one more trait in common with his John. So, hardly fazed, Jack put on a knowing smirk.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. It's obvious you want to keep me under your personal watch if you can help it."

John pursed his lips, an indication that Jack had hit closer to the mark than the chief inspector would have cared to admit. He didn't say anything, not at first anyway; in the end, though, he nodded slightly.

"I guess I do."

"Good," Jack said. "What happens now?"

John tapped his pen on the surface of the desk in a casual, almost absent-minded manner. "Neither you nor your friends have been officially charged, so you can go back at the B&B."

"Just like that?" Jack said, not believing it for a second.

"Hardly. You're not to go anywhere else until all the paperwork is handled."

Jack frowned. "Which should take how long?"

John smirked. "Not too long. You're the first one to whom we had to apply the particular law."

"Lucky me," Jack said wryly.

"Indeed," John replied and picked up the phone. "PC Keane, bring Corben Moore to my office, and check if an Adrian Blade has been escorted to the station. Thank you." He placed the handle back down, and then sat back. "I suppose you want to make a phonecall of your own."

"I _am_ entitled to one, I think."

"You watch far too many movies for your own good, Harkness," John said with a gentle roll of his eyes; nevertheless he pushed the phone in the immortal man's direction.

Jack would have liked to retort with something rather unpleasant, but he decided against it. There was something more important at the moment, and he was waiting for him at the other end of the line. So, remembering Ianto's phone number by heart, Jack started dialing.

* * *

><p>The phone vibrated vigorously on Ianto's nightstand, the sound nothing more than a slow hum. It nevertheless had the power to stir Ianto off his dreams and have him wondering who could be calling him at this time of night; the digital clock clearly said that it was quarter past four. Frowning, the man propped himself on his elbow and then reached for the vibrating mobile in a few clumsy, fumbling motions, so as to screen the number. If it was someone messing about, then there would be hell to pay for sure.<p>

_Jack_.

Ianto sat up, feeling very much alert at the sight, and he pressed the green button. "Yeah?"

"Hey…" Jack's voice sounded from the other end of the line. "Sorry to ring you like this; I know it's late."

"It's fine, I wasn't dreaming anything worth remembering anyway," Ianto said at once. "How's Corben? Is everything all right?"

Jack didn't reply at once, a disconcerting sign of hesitation. If there was something that Ianto had figured out about the strange man was that he could be at gunpoint and still crack jokes, laughing in the face of danger.

"Jack-?"

"-It will be," came the answer at last. "But… there are some things that I have to take care of before I can see you again."

"What sort of things?" Ianto said, unsure what to make of that.

"Things."

"Jack, I'll need more than that."

"No, you won't," Jack said. "Please, Ianto, I know it's difficult; I know I'm sounding off. But… I need you to trust me on this. I'm trying to make us work."

Ianto decided that things were getting stranger by the minute. "If this is about us, don't you think I have a right to know what it is?" he pointed out.

Another moment of silence, and Ianto got the nasty feeling that, if he said the wrong word, then Jack would shut him out.

"Jack… if I know what's going on, I might even be able to help. I don't know the dynamic between you and the… other… Ianto… but I like to think that it takes two for a good thing to work out. I can't expect you to take charge and deal everything on your own; it's not fair to you, and it's certainly not fair to me."

"I'm trying to protect you."

Ianto chuckled, though there was a bittersweet ring to it, reflecting his emotions to a tee. "You came into my shop, looking exactly like my dead partner, telling me stories about alternate universes and Rifts and a love story that only ended in tragedy… and _now _you want to protect me?"

"… I didn't really think that through, did I?" Jack said in a soft, wry tone.

"No," Ianto answered candidly, unsure if he should laugh or cry now.

"… Okay… Here's the thing…" Jack finally said. "I believe you know John?"

Ianto blinked. He had forgotten about him, and now that the name was brought up, a part of him couldn't help but feel wary. "Yeah?"

"Well, according to him, there's this law that I need to abide to because of the 456 incident. So I'm now at the police station, seeing to it."

Ianto frowned. "I guess jumping through alternate universes counts as being an 'alien'," he commented thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jack replied softly.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. Just know that I'll try to call again you as soon as I can. Okay?"

Ianto would rather he had had the chance to do more than just wait as if he were a damsel expecting the return of her knight in shining armour, but he supposed beggars couldn't be choosers. He had already prodded Jack to trust him back and, if he persisted now he would be simply pushing his luck. "Okay. Let me know when everything's sorted out."

"I will. Goodnight, Ianto. Take care of yourself."

"Thank you, I will. Good luck, Jack."

And with that, the two men hanged up. But Ianto got the feeling that he wouldn't be able to sleep any more that night…

* * *

><p>The loud clanging sound stirred Corben off the light slumber that had him as he was still sitting. He blinked, his poor eyesight adjusting to what little light it could pick up, and then sat up. He groaned as the motion had his neck and back protesting – the wall certainly made a bad backrest. However, he didn't have time to ease his sore muscles or pay attention to Suzie, who had also stirred right next to him; the voice that reverberated throughout the cell didn't give him the chance to do either.<p>

"Come on, Moore, on your feet."

"What's going on?" Corben asked, trying not to sound disturbed by the unfamiliar voice close to him.

"The Chief Inspector wants to see you again," the PC replied. "Now, come along, let's not keep him waiting."

Corben knew better than object, so he obediently followed the PC. Their footsteps echoed throughout the corridor – for it was certainly a corridor, judging by the way the sound reverberated – the PC's hand gently yet firmly gripping the blind man by the arm. Corben really wanted to tell the PC that he could walk on his own, thank you very much, but he had the feeling that his words would fall into deaf ears.

Several doors opened and closed in a careless manner as they walked on, until they finally came to a stop. What truly caught Corben's attention, however, were another familiar scent next to John's.

"Jack?"

"I'm here," Jack's voice sounded at once. "You okay?"

The PC holding him stiffened, but John's voice cut into the air.

"It's fine, PC Keane. You can go."

There was a moment's hesitation, and then Corben's ears picked up the PC's footsteps anew, this time ebbing away until they were cut off by the sound of the door behind him opening and closing once more. Corben's hand reached out instinctively in his search for a chair, but then he felt Jack's hand, gentle and kind, guiding him towards one… or so he had thought. He sighed softly as he felt a soft cushion underneath him, clearly indicating that he was sitting on a couch.

"Better?" Jack asked.

Corben couldn't deny the fact that his body appreciated the more luxurious treatment, so he nodded. "Come here, Suzie."

The lab trotted happily in his direction and rested her head against his thigh.

"I'm sorry, but you of all people should know that cells haven't been designed for comfort," John's voice said in that moment.

To the blind man's surprise, the inspector's tone sounded sincere, and Corben caught himself nodding his understanding.

"So why am I here?" he asked, petting Suzie's head in an almost absent-minded manner. Surely, he had been brought here for some other reason than just to talk to Jack.

"To wait. I need to ask PC Blade some typical questions and then the three of you can go," John replied.

Corben frowned. "Just like that?" he asked dubiously.

There was a brief pause before John finally answered.

"No, not just like that," he said. "You will all have to stay in London, and Jack is going to be placed under house arrest with a temporary electronic bracelet until the electronic chip is brought in. Your communications and internet access is going to be restricted and supervised, and you will be under surveillance at all times. Needless to say that, if you're to go somewhere or see someone, I will have to be notified and make proper arrangements."

"You?" Corben said curiously.

"Indeed. Are there any questions?"

"None that I can think of."

"Good."

Corben nodded again. Just then, his ears picked up the faint, but unmistakable sound of a sigh, as well as a light shuffling of someone shifting weight on his legs. Someone who felt tired or rather… guilty.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine," he said, seeing through Jack's train of thought. "Adrian and I should have said something before it came down to this."

A chair creaked, the sound coming from John's direction. Corben could tell that it the chief inspector had sat up, almost intrigued at the words.

"You knew then?" Jack asked curiously.

"We did," Corben admitted. "We didn't say anything though for the simple reason that you're not alien. You made that perfectly clear."

"Some people aren't ready to believe that," Jack commented, the jab audibly directed at John. Nevertheless, the blind man felt the cushion next to him dip, and Jack's cologne reached his nostrils. "Thanks, though."

"You're welcome."

It was then that the door opened, the sound of two people walking reverberating through the room. And if it weren't for Suzie's soft whine to let him know who one of the two persons was exactly, the voice that spoke next did away with all doubts.

"Sir? You requested to see Officer Blade?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you, PC Lawson, you can go."

"Yes, sir." The door closed, and Corben felt Adrian's arms wrapping around him.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"Please, Officer Blade, you will have plenty of time for that later," John said.

Adrian sighed softly, nevertheless he drew back. "What more do you want from us? Haven't you done enough?"

"I'm afraid not," John said. "Now settle down; the sooner we begin, the sooner we can all go home. You do want that, don't you?"

"Adrian… he knows everything."

"Moore," John warned.

"I had already gathered anyway," Adrian said, and he crossed his arms. "So… what is it that you want to ask that the others haven't told you as of yet?"

"First things first. Full name, please."

Corben sighed mentally. He was sure that John was enjoying this a little more than he perhaps should have. And he had the feeling that Jack and Adrian were currently thinking the same thing…

TBC...


	14. An Innocent Plan

The grey colours of pre-dawn were beginning to cover the world when Jack, Corben and Adrian returned to their B&B, and they were all exhausted. Even Suzie stepped out of the car in a tired manner, her motions slow and her tail drooped behind her legs.

"Easy girl, you'll rest soon enough," Corben cooed at her gently, patting her head.

"We all will," Adrian said, smiling weakly. "Do you have the keys to the door?"

"Let me," Jack said, already reaching for his pocket. He had barely gotten out the keychain, however, when the door suddenly flung open, revealing Tom.

"There you are, you three!" he exclaimed, not caring who heard. "What was that about? Why was the police here?!"

"Relax, Tom, it's nothing bad," Corben replied at once, waving his hand dismissively.

"Nothing bad? They were all over the place and people started thinking it was a raid! And… oh, Adrian! When did you arrive back to London?"

"Some hours ago," Adrian said, acting as if nothing was wrong. "We are cooperating with the department in London on some case and they needed to talk to us urgently, that's all."

"…Including Mr. Harkness?"

Adrian and Corben pursed their lips in hesitation but, thankfully, Jack stepped up.

"Tom… what I'm about to say is of utmost importance; so, I expect you to be discreet about it. It's a matter of life and death. Okay?"

Corben blinked as he detected the authoritative poise by the very tone in Jack's voice. It was the tone that commanded compliance and he was not to be denied under any circumstances.

"What… What is it?" Tom asked, audibly affected.

"I'm not an actor," Jack said. "I'm with the Federal Bureau of Investigation and I'm currently working with these gentlemen on an important case."

Tom shifted on his weight. "I… I had no idea that FBI agents could work out of the United States…"

"Let's say this is a special case," Jack replied, unfazed.

"And… And Corben?"

"I'm a consultant. I was one of the best agents, Tom. You remember me telling you, right?" Corben said.

"Oh, I see…"

The blind man pursed his lips. It was obvious that all that info was hard to swallow. And though it would have probably been best to tell the man the truth – what was one more person, after all? – John had been adamant. There was always the fear of panic breaking out at the mere sound of the word 'aliens'. If someone less even-tempered found that there was an actual alien living amongst them, there would be unbridled chaos for sure. In other words, they had to keep things low-key.

"Tom… I realize we're not making much sense," Adrian said, trying to sooth the man. "But, trust us, we're doing nothing wrong. You can ask for a Chief Inspector John Hart at the police station to confirm our story."

"No, um… I believe you…" Tom said. "I'm just… overwhelmed, really."

"I understand. And, I promise you, when the matter is cleared, we'll be able to tell you more details. Not yet, though. Okay?"

"No, it's fine," Tom said quietly. "I know you're good people, so… I won't ask anything else."

"Thank you, Tom," Adrian said softly. "And I'm sorry for putting you into this position."

Tom smiled weakly. "A little excitement never hurt anyone," he reasoned. "Just… don't let something like this happen again."

"We won't," Adrian promised sincerely enough.

"Right," and with that, Tom let out a sigh of audible relief. "Now that that's out of the way, I should leave you to it."

"Thank you," Adrian said with a smile. "And you should probably have some rest as well. You look exhausted."

Tom, however, waved his hand dismissively. "As much as I would like to, I have to start preparing breakfast. There's no rest for the weary."

Adrian and Jack looked at each other's direction, the same thought crossing their minds in that very moment. It was Corben, however, who turned out to be faster as he actually voiced the thought.

"Tom… I think we've found a way to make it up to you."

* * *

><p>If there was something that Jack admired about Corben, it was that the blind man never ceased to surprise him. Though his disability was certainly a major drawback in certain ways, it had by no means rendered him weak or helpless. Sure, Adrian and Suzie always helped him out; but, even on his own, Corben was able to see to his needs, like dressing and circulating in an unknown territory… he had even discovered John's break-in, using nothing else but his wits.<p>

In all this time, though, Jack had never expected him to actually cook. And yet there he was now, in the kitchen, in the company of Adrian and the immortal man, cooking breakfast for the customers of the B&B.

"Jack, can you pass me some more eggs, please?" the blind man said then, cutting into his train of thought.

"Coming right up!" Jack declared, heading for the fridge.

"Thanks," Corben replied, removing the scrambled eggs he had just finished from the frying pan. "Adrian…"

"Way ahead of you!" Adrian said with a grin of his own, placing the sausages he had just cooked on the other side of the plate. "Jack, when you have time…"

"Beans, say no more!" Jack said. And, even as he handed the eggs to Corben, he couldn't help but smile. The three of them made a darn good team. More importantly… they were family now. With that realization, he now knew that he needed just one more thing so that he could actually feel like home.

Ianto.

* * *

><p>"Mm… Nothing like getting to enjoy the fruits of your labour," Corben commented as he sipped some of the coffee they had brewed. It was well past 9 now, but Tom had been so impressed and touched by the gesture that he had allowed all three of them to stay in the kitchen a little while longer and have breakfast as well. And so, once they had cleaned up the place, they settled on a small table and decided to have some breakfast of their own.<p>

"You can say that again," Adrian said with a smile. "You want this tomato?"

"Put it in my plate, thanks," the blind man responded, before chuckling. "Someone is _very_ happy with their treat."

"I wonder who," Jack said, looking in the direction of Suzie. There had been some tasty leftovers that it would have been a shame to throw away, so they went for the simple solution. Suzie was more than just a little happy at the arrangement, of course, and she was currently chomping down the delicious pieces of sausage and meat that they had placed for her in a separate bowl.

"Well, don't get used to it, Suzie, or I'll have to explain to the vet how you ended up with a tummy-ache," Corben said in a motherly fashion.

She simply continued eating noisily, wagging her tail like a whip in her excitement.

"Silly piggy-princess," Corben commented with a smile and he had another sip of his coffee.

Meanwhile, Adrian could see that Jack had barely touched his food. In fact, once he had acknowledged Suzie wolfing down her own portion of breakfast, he had resumed with just looking at his plate, rearranging beans with his fork in an absent-minded manner.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

Corben sobered at the sound of that, realizing that his partner was addressing Jack. Jack, on the other hand, looked up in an abrupt manner, as if he had just been snapped out of a dream.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"You tell me. You've been pretty quiet and thoughtful."

"Is it because of the…?" Corben said, pointing downwards discreetly.

Jack smiled weakly, feeling the electronic bracelet around his right ankle. "It's not comfortable; but I suppose I had worse," he said. "It's not the first time that I had to be… contained."

"You mean back in the time you were in Torchwood?" Adrian said.

Jack nodded. "This…" at that, he pointed at the bracelet, "is actually more like a slap in the wrist. It won't zap me or shoot at me if I try to escape."

"I don't understand," Corben said then in a soft tone. "You're a human being, and yet they had no qualms about treating you like an animal or, worse, a freak. And yet you stayed all this time?"

"It paid the bills while I waited for the Doctor," Jack said, shrugging a bit. "Besides, once I had taken over as head of Torchwood, I realized I could at least try to change it for the better. It could exist to protect humanity rather than exploit and torture its way to alien secrets. And I had some good people at my side to accomplish that."

"Like Ianto," Adrian commented.

Jack smiled weakly. "Yeah, like Ianto."

"Speaking of which, what will you do with _this_ Ianto?" Corben asked then. "You can't go find him with this around your ankle."

Jack shrugged once more. "There isn't much I can do. Unless, of course, I break the house-arrest and make a run for it," he added, chuckling.

"I think you would have done just that if it weren't way too risky," Adrian said. "Remember, there's no Torchwood that can get you off the hook."

Jack nodded, falling silent. In all this time, he had wanted to be rid of the stigma that went with being part of Torchwood, and now that it could actually come in handy to circumvent the rules that held him back… This went beyond ironic and settled straight to 'I'll just toy with you a little while because I'm a bitch like that. Love, life.'

Adrian looked in the direction of Corben, who seemed to have pursed his lips in thought. And then, as it seemed that he had reached his decision, the blind man placed the mug on the table.

"Adrian, Jack, can you wash up without me?"

Adrian blinked. "Sure, but... what are you going to do?"

"I'll take Suzie for a walk." With that, Corben stood up and whistled softly. "Come on, Suzie."

"Okay, why…?" Jack started, but Adrian stopped him with a discreet pat on the arm. If the blind man had picked up on that motion, however, he didn't show it. He simply harnessed Suzie and then put on his jacket.

"Love you," he told Adrian, placing two fingers on his lips to signify a kiss. "See you later, Jack."

"Bye," was all that was left for Jack to do, and he watched the blind man walk out. Even so, he couldn't help but wonder…

"What was that about?"

Adrian smiled enigmatically. "I think I have an idea… But more on that later. We should wash up and try to get some sleep."

Jack narrowed his eyes slightly. He was well aware that Adrian knew more than he let on, and the fact that he was evading answering clearly was more than just a little suspicious. Still, he had learned by now that he could trust both Adrian and Corben, and so he knew that, if they were up to something, they would tell him about it soon enough.

Not that curiosity would allow him to have any proper rest now. Or stop him from wishing for Corben to come back soon and tell him what that was all about.

* * *

><p>When Rachel arrived at the café early in the morning, she was hoping that she'd see Ianto happy and with a silly grin on his face, ready to tell her about his amazing date. She certainly didn't expect to see him pale and with a troubled look reflected in his eyes. Her own smile vanished from her lips as her mirth ebbed, and she quickly went up to him.<p>

"Ianto… Is everything all right?" she asked.

Ianto smiled weakly. "Yes, everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You tell me. You're the one who looks as though their cat died!" She paused, waiting for some kind of explanation, but there was no answer; it looked like she would have to get the truth out of him. "Come on, out with it. What happened this time?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow at that. "Do I ever ask you how your dates with Leo go?"

"You could, if you wanted to," she replied, unfazed. "So… tell me."

The man let out a soft sigh and he handed her the small apron. "He had to go to police station; a friend was in trouble."

"Aw… that's sweet of him. Well… unless his friend was in big trouble, but you know what I mean…" she said, only to cock her head in the next moment. "I doubt it's that that has you so down in the dumps."

"…No."

"So?"

"He has some trouble with his... papers," Ianto replied.

"Because he's an American?"

Ianto bit his lip to keep himself from saying that no, not for that reason, and just nodded instead.

"Oh dear… he's in for a lot of trouble. Bureaucracy at its finest, that's what I say," she said.

"I suppose," Ianto said.

She smiled weakly at him and placed a hand over his. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out. Oh, time to go," she added, seeing the first customers for the day walking into the store. "We'll talk more later."

"Yeah, okay," Ianto said in an almost absentminded manner, and he started doing his own part. Those glasses wouldn't go to the cupboard by themselves…

The bell of the entrance rang again, cutting into Ianto's train of thought and making him look up. A familiar lab walked in, wagging her tail happily, and Corben was right beside her.

"Hello, Mr. Moore!" Rachel said, noticing the blind man as well. "It's good to see you again!"

"Hello, Rachel," Corben replied, and his nostrils twitched in the next moment. "New perfume for today?"

She grinned broadly. "As a matter of fact, yes; present from my boyfriend and all that."

"Well, he has good taste."

"Why, thank you!" she replied, obviously pleased. "There's a vacant table on your right if you want to sit down."

"Thanks, but I actually want to talk to Ianto. Can you point me to his direction?"

Ianto practically dropped everything and hurried up to them. "I'm here!" he said. "No need to look for me."

Corben turned his gaze – hidden behind the sunglasses – in Ianto's direction. "Hey," he said, smiling weakly. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, absolutely not, please," Ianto replied, guiding the man towards the stools. "How's Jack doing?"

"Easy, I'll tell you everything," Corben replied gently, sitting down.

Ianto nodded his understanding, although he was also far too impatient to just wait. "Well? What have they done to him?"

"Nothing harmful," the blind man said reassuringly, and then his tone lowered in a confidential tone – so low, in fact, that Ianto himself could barely hear him. "He's under control order by the Anti-Alien Terrorism Act. That means that he's going to be watched at all times until he's considered a non-threat for this country or the world. Until that happens, he has to stay in one place and take care of all the agreements that go with being under Big Brother's eye."

"Agreements?" Ianto echoed.

"Agreements as to what will be his haunts, the number of the people he can see, what he can look up at the internet, who to contact… the whole works. And that's why I'm here."

Ianto blinked. "What can I do?"

"Plenty, if we play our cards right," Corben smiled. "A John Hart is overseeing the whole process. I believe you know him?"

Ianto stared at the blind man for many long moments and then, as realization caught up with him, he caught himself grinning.

TBC...


	15. A Proposition

When he first heard the knock on the door, Jack was certain that it was simply his mind playing tricks on him and the best thing he could do was keep his eyes closed. When he heard a second knock, however, his eyelids flew open, finally realizing that there _was_ someone at the door. Frowning, he checked the clock on the nightstand. By the look of things, it had been three hours since he had gone to bed, wondering what Corben had been up to…. And then he sat up, his sleep forgotten. It had finally occurred to him that it must have been Corben with news, and the last thing he should be doing now was dawdle.

"Coming!" he cried, just as the third polite knock filled the air, and he reached the door in big, rushed strides. "Corben…?" The rest of the words stopped in his throat as he got caught by surprise, for it wasn't the blind man standing in the doorway.

"Sorry about that," Ianto said, smiling embarrassedly. "Corben warned me that you might be sleeping, but I really wanted to see you."

Jack blinked for many long moments, scarcely believing that Ianto was actually in front of him. "How did you…?" He shook his head at once; there was something else that he should have said first before getting the answers he wanted. "Come in, please."

"Thanks," Ianto said, walking in. He looked around, taking in his surroundings with a curious look in his eyes, and then smiled at the man. "Um… Nice place you've got here."

Jack chuckled softly; it looked like he wasn't the only one who wasn't sure what to say before broaching the subject that really mattered to them both. "Thanks." His instantly locked on the kettle on the small table nearby, so he seized his chance. "Tea? Or perhaps some coffee? You probably hate instant, but it's the only thing I have."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "I do actually. I guess your Ianto did too."

"He detested it."

"I like him already," Ianto said softly, though there was a tone of amusement in his tone. "Still… I guess I can make a small sacrifice, since we can't get out and have some proper coffee out."

Jack winced. "You know about that, then."

"You have some very good friends at your side," Ianto noted. "And, fortunately for you, I also have a good friend too."

"John," Jack guessed. After all, it was the main reason that John had got involved in this story in the first place.

"Yup," Ianto smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "It took some convincing, but I'm now on the list of people that you're permitted to see."

"That's great!" the former time agent said, beaming at the news. In the next moment, however, he frowned; for it was then that the thought crossed his mind. "So who's at the coffee shop now?"

"Rachel recruited her boyfriend as a server and she's handling the coffees. They'll be fine."

"They actually accepted at such short notice?"

"Well, Leo needed the extra pound or two anyway, so the favour works both ways," Ianto said, smiling weakly. "But… do we really have to talk about the how and why when we could talk about something else?"

Jack smiled broadly. "No, I guess not," he said, and he beckoned the man to settle on the chair across from him. "In fact, now you can say that you also had a date in a B&B."

"You're indeed full of surprises," Ianto grinned, playing along. "But next time," and with that, he held up the instant powder in an almost appalled manner, "Coffee will be on me, straight from my place."

"It's a deal," Jack grinned, and he made a mental note to thank Corben at first chance. He'd just have to figure out how…

* * *

><p>John tapped his pen on the surface of the desk, his eyes on the file before him. Even so, he was hardly paying attention to the file itself; his mind preferred to drift back into the phone-call that he had received earlier…<p>

_John frowned at the sound of his mobile ringing, and he quickly screened the number to see who it was. He swore, if it was his neighbour claiming that he had witnessed yet another 'suspicious activity' – AKA a couple of kids exchanging messages with their blackberries – he'd deactivate the damn thing…_

Ianto.

_Oh. Deciding that the matter was important after all, he pressed the green button. "Hello?"_

"_Hi, John. It's Ianto. Am I bothering?"_

"_No, of course not," John said. "Though I'm surprised, to be honest. What do you need?"_

"_I've heard what happened with Jack."_

…_And surprises never ceased, apparently. "Who told you about that?"_

"_Corben Moore. I think you know him."_

_That one again. For a blind man, he sure knew how to make John's life difficult. "He shouldn't have gone and found you."_

"_He knew you were going to say that. He asked me to tell you that it's Jack under house-arrest, not him."_

'_Smartass,' John thought. On the other hand, perhaps he should have expected it would turn out like this. "I'm doing what I must, Ianto. I'd rather the city didn't fall under alien control because I decided to turn a blind eye."_

"_Nobody's asking you to do that," Ianto said gently. _

"_So… what _are _you asking me?" John replied._

"…_You know who I am. You know I'm a lawful citizen. I pay my taxes; I was never part of any devious activity, except for the shoplifting incident; and my only relations with aliens have been the 456 killing my Jack. I'd be the last person to work against my country by helping alien terrorists."_

_Ah, so there it is… John couldn't help but sigh. "It doesn't work that way, Ianto, and you know it. You could be a saint incarnated; but if you're to be with Jack, they'll look at you funny if you so much as sneeze."_

"_I'm willing to take that chance."_

"_Are you sure about it? You'll be monitored at all times. They'll try to uncover any dirt that there is on you, question your every move. And _if_ something happens, you'll be the first to be arrested and interrogated along with Jack, whether he had something to do with it or not."_

"_I have nothing to be afraid of. I trust Jack and I know you trust me," Ianto said. "Just let me do this. Please."_

_John pursed his lips in thought. Technically, Ianto was right; John did trust him. His friend always had a good head under his shoulders… until now, that is. In fact, John wasn't sure if Ianto was acting out of some unrealistic desire to be with the Jack he had lost or if there was something else at play._

_Then again, if that were the case, could he really talk Ianto out of it? It was obvious that Ianto didn't intend to back down that easily and, if denied, he could just easily end their friendship. John didn't want to lose that, especially now that he wanted to keep a close eye on things between the fake Jack and his friend. Moreover, if John's instincts were right and Ianto had his heart broken a second time, he'd need someone to be there for him to help him get back on his feet. _

_So… being the supportive buddy it was._

"_Fair enough. I'm not making any promises, but I'll see what I can do."_

_There was an audible sigh of relief from the other end of the line. "Thanks, John. That means a lot to me."_

"_I know," John replied with a small smile. "Take care, okay?"_

"_I will, I promise."_

* * *

><p>They had hanged up soon afterwards, and there was no doubt in John's mind that the first thing Ianto would do was go straight to Jack and tell him the news. He should have probably cautioned Ianto that he should wait till the paperwork was done, but John doubted he would be heeded. Or, with his luck, Moore would have most probably found another loophole to make sure that Jack and Ianto had their way after all.<p>

Moore… as much as John would have liked to say that the blind man infuriated him with his meddling – which he did – a part of him couldn't help but also hand it to him. John had been wrong to underestimate him just because he was blind, especially since Moore had proven to be so shrewd and resourceful. Perhaps it shouldn't have been so strange that the man had been considered such a fine officer back in the day. Before the accident.

It was then that an unexpected idea formed in John's mind. He tried to brush it off with a mirthful chuckle at first but, the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. More than that, it felt right. Why couldn't he go through with it?

Right. First step in order… replenishment.

"PC Keane? Bring me some more coffee, please, and, when you do bring it, make sure no one disturbs me for the next couple of hours, all right?"

"Yes, sir," the PC said with a nod, already heading to the coffee machine while John rubbed his fingers together in a business-like manner.

Time to make a few phone-calls…

* * *

><p>When Adrian woke up – refreshed after a much needed rest - he wasn't surprised in the least when he felt a familiar body in his arms. And, indeed, when he opened his eyes, Corben was indeed snuggling against him, the motion stirring the blind of his own slumber.<p>

"Mmm… hey…" Corben murmured, kissing the crook of Adrian's neck tenderly.

"Hey yourself," Adrian said, smiling. "What time is it?"

Corben reached for his watch, feeling the fingers. "8.30."

"Wow… we've been out of it for quite a while."

"I'm not complaining."

Adrian chuckled softly; Corben's voice was more than just a little muffled as he refused to move an inch from his partner's warmth. "So… Mission accomplished?"

"Yup."

"You could have said something before dashing off like that," Adrian said in mock chastisement.

Corben smiled and nuzzled his partner tenderly, not bothering to answer at once.

"Hey. Don't avoid the conversation by falling asleep on me," Adrian's voice said, half-teasing, half-serious, and an intrusive index finger poked the blind man's side in an almost playful manner.

"Sorry, sorry…" Corben smiled. "As for why I didn't say anything before… I didn't know if it would work, to be honest. I didn't want to fill Jack hope and then turn out that I couldn't give what I promised."

"Hmm… I suppose I _can_ forgive that," Adrian replied magnanimously. "So… are they together now?"

"I certainly hope so; I left Ianto in the doorway of Jack's room."

"Strange. One would have expected to hear the results of their reunion," Adrian added in a mischievous tone.

"Nah, too early for that. Besides, Jack says the rooms are soundproof so we wouldn't hear a thing."

"…And he knows that why?"

"Guess."

Adrian frowned for just a brief moment; but then, as realization caught up with him, he couldn't help but laugh softly. "I regret nothing. It was really something," he declared, stroking Corben's hair tenderly.

"Oh yeah," Corben agreed. "There's something good about goodbyes, after all."

"Yeah."

Silence reigned once more, the elephant in the room very much present and yet both of them refusing to acknowledge it. In the end, though, Corben was the first to break the silence and voice what was in both their minds.

"You'll have to leave again, won't you?"

Adrian sighed softly. "I'm afraid so. I left in quite the rush and I can't afford to stay here longer."

Corben nodded, fingers reaching for a button on Adrian's shirt and playing with it in an almost absentminded manner. "Maybe… I could come with you this time?"

"Are you sure?" Adrian asked.

Corben nodded again. "Jack and Ianto are together and they won't be separated so easily. John is going to have the chip readied soon and then Jack will settle himself in London without further fuss. It looks like everything's set in proper course now. We won't be needed anymore."

"True…" Adrian agreed thoughtfully. "But is that what you really want?"

Corben pursed his lips for a brief moment and then shrugged. "We have a good life in Rhossili. Not to mention our home and your job is there. Why leave it behind?"

"We settled on Rhossili on doctor's orders," Adrian pointed out. And, indeed, after all the mental and physical strain both of them had to pull through because of that stupid accident, their doctor had thought it best that they moved somewhere peaceful and quiet to allow themselves to heal properly.

"And if we move, where are we to go?" Corben said softly. "Back to Cardiff?"

Adrian thought about it for several moments. "I guess my old position is still there."

"Yeah," Corben replied before grinning weakly. "Won't be the same without your dashing, handsome partner on your side, but I'm sure you'll manage."

"I'll survive," Adrian chuckled. The problem was… would he be happy? Would _Corben_ be happy? Even if they returned to Cardiff, things wouldn't be the same…

Just then, a sharp knock cut into their train of thought, almost making them jump. Adrian raised an eyebrow and looked at the equally confused Corben.

"That's not Jack."

"Or Tom," Corben said, pushing himself back onto his feet. Adrian stopped him from going any further, however.

"I'll get it," he said, and then headed towards the door, just as a second knock reverberated through the room. "Yes?"

"John Hart."

Adrian frowned and looked in the direction of Corben, who cocked his head as the same question crossed both their minds. What did the chief inspector want with them this time?

_One way to find out,_ Adrian supposed, and he opened the door.

John looked up at Adrian, his lips tugging into a small, yet courteous smile. "I half-expected you had left."

"Not yet, no," Adrian replied, motioning with his hand to John to come in. "Can I help you?"

John simply walked in, catching sight of Corben sitting on the bed. "I see you're both here. Good; that will save me the trouble of repeating myself."

"Is there something particular you wanted to say?" the blind man asked warily.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"About Jack?"

"Surprisingly enough, no."

Adrian and Corben faced each other for a brief moment, and then Adrian motioned his hand to one of the chairs.

"Take a seat then."

"Thank you," John said, sitting down in a relaxed manner.

"Coffee?"

The chief inspector waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "I won't take up much of your time anyway."

The other two men nodded their understanding. "So what's this about?" Corben asked.

John knitted his fingers together. "I'll be blunt. You and Mr. Blade have caught my interest for more reasons than your association with… alien forms. So I made a phone-call to your senior officers back in Cardiff."

Adrian's hands clenched into fists as he got ready to speak his mind about chief inspectors nosing about and digging his and Corben's past, but John raised his own hands in a placating manner.

"Not for the reason you think," he said.

"Then what was the reason?" Adrian all but demanded.

"I do want to know the sort of people that I intend to hire," John answered. "And what I got was very favourable for both of you."

Adrian was sure that, for a brief moment, he hadn't heard right. But then he saw Corben straightening up, his eyes widened in surprise, and he was sure that they both heard the same thing.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch," John said. "From the look of things, you're both too good to be wasted in Rhossili, where the most you have to worry about are lost tourists and stolen handbags. You have a very long experience with drug-law enforcement, Mr. Blade, and Mr. Moore has a kind of insight that I haven't seen in years. You'd be of much better service here in London."

"If you don't mind a blind man carrying a gun," Corben said dryly.

John smirked. "There's the position of a consultant, to which we certainly won't object to," he said. "Your papers for transfer will be ready in just a day. All you have to do is say 'yes', and you'll be able to start work at my precinct the day after."

Adrian frowned. "You seem awfully eager to have us on board."

"I think I can tell you why," Corben said. "He wants to keep a close eye on us and/or use us as leverage so that Jack behaves. We're Jack's friends, after all."

"Though I don't blame you for thinking that way, I say it out front that, if that had been my main concern, I could have had you placed under house-control much like Jack," John pointed out. "Right now, though, I'm simply offering a proposition that it's going to be beneficiary for both parties. I'll have two very able-bodied men under my command and Jack will have his friends close. Or are you going to deny that he's grown fond of you?"

"Don't use the guilt-trip card," Adrian said.

"I'm not; I'm simply stating it as it is," John said, standing up. "You suffered, Mr. Moore, and you needed time to heal. You, Mr. Blade, would have done anything to be at your partner's side in order to take care of him. Rhossili _was_ the best choice for both of you at the time. But, now, Mr. Moore, the wounds have all but closed; and you, Mr. Blade, aren't chained to the sole duty of a nurse anymore. Under these circumstances, is Rhossili enough for either of you anymore?"

Silence reigned for many long moments, John's words practically still ringing in Adrian and Corben's ears. And the two men found themselves pursing their lips in thought, weighing their options. For they couldn't deny that, no matter what reasons John had for making that kind of suggestion, he was right about one thing. The quiet life wasn't for either of them.

It never had been.

TBC...


	16. A Family

"So what did you say?" Jack asked curiously, looking at Adrian and Corben. The three of them were in the dining room, enjoying the breakfast that Tom had prepared for them. To Jack's regret, Ianto hadn't been able to stay with him - he had to open his café. In fact, no one else was in the room, so they were able to discuss last night's events a bit more openly without fear of someone listening in on them.

Adrian and Corben clasped each other's hand, a small on their lips. "We said yes," the blind man said.

Jack cocked his head. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

The couple nodded. "Staying in Rhossili would be living in a rut that would have bored us in the end. It's time we've moved on with our lives," Adrian said.

"Even if it means turning it upside down first?"

"Sure, it won't be a breeze, finding a new place stay and everything. But I doubt it will be worse than what we've already been through," Corben pointed out with a soft smile.

Jack couldn't help but smile back, understanding what the blind man was telling him. After what happened to Corben, it had looked like their life as they knew it had been over. And, in a way, it was. It was why they moved on, closing the chapter of Cardiff forever and opening a new one in Rhossili. However, the wounds were closed now, and they had come out of the ordeal stronger. To stay in the safety of the haven the quiet life of Rhossili provided would be like trying to keep a proud stallion in his stall; for even though he'd be warm and fed and looked after, he'd still want to run outside and feel the warm rays of the sun on his back, the fresh blades of grass under his hooves and the smell of fresh air filling his lungs.

"Tom will hate to see us go," he commented.

"Or be glad, take your pick," Adrian said with a weak before regarding the former time-agent curiously. "And you, Jack? What do you think you will do?"

"I'm still under control order, so I'm not going anywhere just yet," Jack said, chuckling.

"But you won't be under control order forever," Corben said. "Have you talked with Ianto about your next step?"

Jack fell silent at that. The truth of the matter was that he hadn't. He had been so happy with just being with the man right here, in the present, that he didn't wish to think about the future and the 'what ifs'.

"Jack?" Adrian said, sobering. He had noticed that the immortal man's expression had clouded.

"We didn't talk about that kind of thing," Jack finally admitted. "It felt too soon."

Corben and Adrian pondered on the answer for some time, and then the blind man directed his gaze in the former time-agent's direction.

"You could stay with us once you're allowed to."

"No," Jack said at once. "You guys need your own space." They had already done so much for him, he couldn't possibly ask for more!

"And you need money in order to find proper lodgings of your own," Corben pointed out. "And besides, who says you'll be in the way? We like the company."

"You don't know me that long then," Jack teased.

Corben and Adrian's faces were serious, though.

"Jack, we didn't just help you out. You helped us as well," Corben said. "We wouldn't have been able to find ourselves once more if it weren't for you, so it's the least we could do. It's what friends are for, right?"

"And families," Adrian said, his lips tugging to a soft smile.

"…Oh wow…" Jack wasn't always at a loss for words, but this time he had completely and utterly been caught off guard. The names he was usually called ranged from 'bastard' to 'mistake'. "Thanks…"

"No need," Corben said, and he held up his mug of coffee. "Here's to new friends and challenges."

"And here I was thinking you were going to say 'All for one, one for all," Adrian teased.

"No swords to lift dramatically in the air," Corben deadpanned.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at that and he held up his own mug. "I'll drink to either one anyway."

"Yeah, me too," Adrian admitted, lifting his mug as well.

"Me three."

The sound of the mugs clinking together sealed their camaraderie, and Jack could finally feel, for the first time since he had got in this new world, that he was home at last.

* * *

><p><em>Several days later…<em>

Adrian made sure that there was nothing left in the box that was currently in the centre of the table, then put it aside to replace it with another with the label 'lamps' on it. Sure enough, they were the lamps that used to occupy the nightstands of their bedroom back in Rhossili. The man examined them carefully, making sure that they had arrived in one piece, and then took them to their new bedroom. Hopefully, they would match without much problem…

His train of thought was cut short when he heard the doorbell ringing. Adrian couldn't help but frown, since he wasn't really expecting anyone at this time of day; nevertheless, he headed to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Ianto."

Adrian grinned and opened the door to reveal the man himself. "Hey. That's a surprise," he commented.

"A good one, I hope," Ianto replied with a smile.

"Of course," the blond man said, and he beckoned Ianto to come in. "Watch for the boxes."

Ianto nodded his understanding, minding his step as he followed Adrian to the kitchen. "Looks like you've got your hands full."

"Yeah, but hopefully I'll be done by lunchtime," Adrian replied. "Though I doubt I'll have time to cook anything, so it's take out for today for all of us."

"Sounds like a plan," Ianto said, his gaze drifting around as if in search for something. "You alone?"

"For the moment. Jack is getting his chip today, so Corben has gone with him," Adrian said. "Here, let me take this off your hands."

"Thanks, though it isn't heavy," Ianto said, handing over the box. "Just a little something to go along with the coffee."

Adrian peeked in curiously and grinned at the sight of the freshly baked chocolate-chip biscuits. "We'll definitely have some of these as soon as I track down the coffee machine. Thanks."

"No problem. I figured you'd like the welcoming present."

"Definitely, though Corben and I felt it would be good to have a housewarming party the day after tomorrow," Adrian said. "Present party is invited, of course, so I hope you'll make it."

"Thanks, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Ianto said sincerely. "What time?"

"Half past seven, if everything goes smoothly."

Ianto nodded his understanding before smiling up at the man. "So how does the new home work for you so far?"

"It works pretty well, actually," Adrian said, picking up another box to open it. "I was a bit wary at first; the layout was completely different than what Corben had been accustomed too. Thankfully, he's managed to navigate himself smoothly thus far."

"And things in the department?"

"…Better than I had thought, to be honest. I didn't think much of John before but he's actually starting to grow on me."

"Well, he may be calculating and suspicious, but he isn't unreasonable." Ianto pointed out.

"Yes, I guess so. Oh hey!" Adrian reached inside the box and took out the coffee machine. "Milk or sugar?"

"Sugar," Ianto replied, smiling. "So I suppose he's invited to the housewarming party as well?"

Adrian hummed his affirmation as he installed the machine. "He's your friend and, besides, I like to think it will be a good chance to put the past behind. Especially since we'll be working together from now on."

"What about Jack?" Ianto asked then.

Adrian straightened with a sigh. "I'm really not sure," he said honestly. "I'd like to think that there's some kind of job he could do out there, but what kind of a job requires experience in time-travelling and fighting aliens? Even if there was one, I doubt he'd want to do it. He came here to escape all that and start a peaceful life with you."

Ianto frowned gently. "Yes… that_ is _a problem, isn't it?" he murmured in a thoughtful manner.

Adrian nodded. "Corben and I will have an open eye, of course. We just… don't keep our hopes up just yet." He pressed the 'on' button for the machine to start its magic, and then picked up the box with the biscuits. "I'd better put these in a plate."

Ianto nodded, but Adrian could tell that the man had become quite thoughtful. He wasn't sure what was on his mind, and Adrian thought it wouldn't be proper to ask. For now, all he could do was offer coffee, biscuits and some small talk to distract them both from their problems.

* * *

><p>Corben threw Suzie's ball gently, smiling as he picked up the sound of her hurried footsteps; she was clearly eager to get her toy back. They had been up to this game for quite some as they waited patiently for Jack to return from his own errand. He had wanted to be there for the immortal man, but the nurse had been adamant. Though the surgery was by no means life-threatening, it was still a procedure under the strict supervision of the government's representative; Corben wasn't to be a witness. So, all he could do was seek a quiet spot in the park, sitting down on one of the benches and spend some quality time with the lab.<p>

Suzie came to a halt in front of him, dropping the ball in his hand. Just as he smiled and got ready to throw her the ball again, however, his ears picked up a by now familiar smell and the sound of footsteps approaching him. Two sets of them, in fact. He didn't expect John to have a dog though…

"I'll have to change my cologne," John's voice sounded close to him; he had obviously noticed the look of intrigue in the blind man's face. "I never seem able to surprise you."

"Not that it's a good idea to surprise a blind man," Corben pointed out. "Want to sit down?"

"Don't mind if I do," John said.

Corben sensed the man settling next to him, but then frowned when he felt the unmistakable sensation of a wet nose sniffing his hand. "And who's this?" he asked.

"Oh… that would be Rogue," John replied, his smile audible. "I'm not officially on duty and I figured he would appreciate if _I _took him out for a walk for a change."

"Why? Who takes him usually?"

"My neighbour's kid. He loves dogs but can't have his own, so I let him walk mine. Makes a pound on the side too so it's a good deal for him."

"Heh…" Corben said, smirking. "Who would have thought you're a softie deep down?"

"Just don't tell anyone and we're cool," John deadpanned.

"They wouldn't have believed me anyway," Corben replied.

John chuckled softly and the blind man picked up on the fact that he sipped some coffee. "Jack still inside?"

"Yeah. He's been in there for some time."

"Did they say how long that thing will take?"

"I thought you knew," Corben said with a gentle frown of confusion.

"I never claimed I know the procedure behind it," John replied with a shrug. "But at least he won't have to worry about recuperation."

Corben nodded before flinching slightly; the mobile had started vibrating practically out of the blue. Suspecting who it could be, the blind man dug out the phone from his pocket it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Corben, it's me. Where are you?"

Corben smiled, recognizing Jack's voice. "What are you currently looking at?"

"The main road and a park across the street."

"Go straight ahead. Can't miss us."

"Why, who else is with you?" Jack asked.

"John."

"…Just when I think I've heard everything…" Jack commented.

Corben chuckled softly. "Wait till you see us then."

"Be right there," the immortal man said and he hanged up.

"He's out?" John asked.

"Yeah," Corben replied, putting the phone back in his pocket. "So… care to say what this is about, or is it for Jack's ears alone?"

"I'm not a bearer of ill-news, if that's what you're wary of," John replied.

Rogue whined as something caught his interest, piquing the two men's attention. There was no need for alarm though; Jack's footsteps sounded clearly in Corben's ears.

"Wanted to make sure I attended my doctor's appointment, John?" his voice sounded.

"No," John said. "I wanted to hand you these."

Corben heard the shuffling of papers as they exchanged hands and he couldn't help but feel curious. "What are they?" he asked.

There was more shuffling. "This looks like some kind of visa," Jack said thoughtfully.

"Exactly. Welcome to England, Jack Harkness," John said, smiling. "Note that you're still under strict surveillance, but at least you can apply for a job, a place to stay and even pay taxes."

"That's one thing that I didn't miss," Jack said, half-teasing, half-serious.

"I doubt anyone does," John said, and he stood up, Rogue at his side. "I'll leave you two to celebrate." With that, he turned on his heel, heading on his way.

Corben and Jack pursed their lips in thought, the same thought crossing their minds.

"John."

John stopped and faced them, certainly not expecting that. And he certainly hadn't expected to hear Jack and Corben's next words.

"We figured we could grab some coffee as part of our celebration and… there's room for one more."

"And Suzie likes Rogue."

Well, when they put it that way, John certainly didn't have the heart to refuse. He smiled and nodded, following them down the street.

* * *

><p>"So that's it?" Ianto asked, once he and Jack were in the privacy of the B&amp;B room for one last night. "You're officially part of this world?"<p>

"Yeah," Jack replied. "I'll check out tomorrow and I'll be joining Adrian and Corben in their place."

Ianto nodded his understanding, smiling. "That's great."

"Yeah, it is," the former time-agent agreed, nodding slowly.

Ianto cocked his head. "But something is bothering you."

Jack pursed his lips momentarily. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad for all this, and I couldn't be more grateful to the people that helped me… that helped us," he said. "But I don't want them to feel they should take care of me."

"So what will you do?" Ianto asked gently.

The former time-agent shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "But there has to be something I can do. How hard can it be?"

"Without pre-service, recommendations, proper education or even so much as a bachelor's degree? Pretty hard," Ianto pointed out wryly.

Jack frowned gently. It was clear that he hadn't thought about those. That, however, meant that Ianto could suggest his own idea.

"But… I was thinking that… you could work in my coffee shop. You could be at the register and ring customers up…" His confidence wavered as Jack didn't seem to react, looking at Ianto in a thoughtful manner. The younger man shifted on his seat in an uncomfortable manner. "I'm sorry. I know it's not the most glamorous job out there, and it's boring compared to fighting aliens, but… I just… thought…"

"It's perfect."

"Really?" Ianto said, both relieved and surprised.

"Yeah…" Jack replied, and he caressed Ianto's face gently. "I get to be with you."

Ianto leaned to the touch before he could help it. Their eyes met, warm and full of promise about a great future for both of them, and, before either of them realizing it and yet knowing in their very core how right it was, they leaned forward and locked their lips in a firm, loving kiss. Ianto's heart fluttered wildly in his chest, even as Jack's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer as they both fell under the spell of passion. _This_ Jack's arms. For there was denying it anymore; there was no confusion over what Ianto felt and for _who_.

They drew back, slowly and reluctantly, and yet they still remained comfortable in each other's arms with the largest smiles that probably graced the face of the Earth.

"Wow…" Jack murmured.

"Well said," Ianto murmured back, resting his forehead against Jack's affectionately. And then, as his heart desired something more, he made a motion to get up.

"Don't go…" Jack said, clasping Ianto's hand in his.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ianto replied. As their hands were still linked, he got back onto his feet and gently tugged the man towards the welcoming bed nearby.

"Are you sure?" Jack whispered, realizing what Ianto wanted.

"Definitely."

After that, there were no more words, nor were they needed.

**To Be Concluded...**


	17. The Final Problem

_A/n: Terribly sorry for this kind of delay, real life took control for a long time. I hope you enjoy the last installment and thank you everyone for sticking with it. It means a lot. :)_

* * *

><p>Even though it was dawn and there was hardly anything stirring in most of the London streets just yet, there was life in the small café in Bennet Street. If anyone happened to pass by at that time of day, he would have smelt the fresh coffee getting brewed and he would have heard the sound of cheerful whistling. And why not? Ianto Jones had plenty of reasons to be cheerful, not just today, but in the days that would follow as well. It was strange, considering how unhappy he had been for nearly two years, until that day almost three months ago. When a man by the name of Jack Harkness had managed to turn his life upside down and change everything… again.<p>

The coffee machine hissed, indicating that the first coffee – Ianto's – was ready, and the man picked up the cup with a smile. He smelt the strong aroma appreciatively and had a sip, letting the hot liquid course through him. Even as he drank though, his ears picked up the sound of the ringing – a sign that someone had just entered - and so he turned around.

"Hey, Jack! Hey, guys!" he said at once, grinning broadly as he recognized all three newcomers – or rather, four, counting a certain four-legged friend.

"Ianto…" Jack said, walking around the cover to place a peck on the younger man's lips. "Miss me?" he added in a murmur.

"As if you have to ask that," Ianto replied with a soft smile on his lips. However, as the self-conscious thought that they weren't exactly alone crossed his mind, he cleared his throat and faced Adrian and Corben. "I see you made sure Jack arrived on time."

"Of course. We wouldn't want him late on his first day on the job," Adrian said with a grin. "Besides, the café is on our way to the station."

Ianto nodded his understanding and checked his watch in thought. "Do you think you have some time for coffee and apple-pie? On the house."

Adrian pursed his lips in thought, and then turned to his partner. "What do you think, Corben?"

Corben smiled, straightening his dark glasses. "I wouldn't say no to that. And, judging by the way Suzie is licking her chops, I don't think she'd say no either." Indeed, Suzie seemed to have become very interested in the words apple-pie, if her perked-up expression and the wagging of her tail were any indication.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Are dogs supposed to even like apple-pie?"

"Anything sweet goes," Corben said with chuckle and he knelt beside her to pet her neck. "Not that you're supposed to have any, isn't that right, princess?"

A soft whine, one that could be translated as 'pwease?', was her only answer.

"If you can actually resist that, Corben, you're a stronger person than I," Jack said, chuckling softly.

"…I can't…" the blind man said. "But I think we can reach a compromise." With that, he dug out of his pocket a small bag that Suzie seemed to recognize, for she started wagging her tail with new vigour. "There you go. Enjoy."

Suzie took the dental stick gently, and then lay down to eat her treat. Corben smiled gently as he heard her munching and, with one final pat on her head, he fumbled his way to one of the chairs, sitting down.

"Here you go," Ianto said in a gentle tone, handing over the cup and the small plate.

"Thanks," Corben replied with a grin, already picking up a small fork.

"You're welcome."

Adrian, on the other hand, picked up his coffee and held it in front of him for a few minutes. Once he smelled the strong scent in appreciation, he had a large sip and savoured the flavour. "Wow… I can never get used to how great this is."

"That's Ianto for you; coffee connoisseur and sexy no matter what he's wearing," Jack said.

"Careful, that's harassment," Ianto teased.

"Just the truth," Jack replied with a wink.

"… Saccharine levels have reached over 9,000 and I don't think it's the apple-pie to blame," Corben said.

"Hey!" Adrian cuffed Corben's arm in a playful manner. "Show some respect. Can't you see they are in love?"

"Oh, as if you guys are any better," Jack teased back. "I saw you two earlier; couldn't keep your hands off each other."

"I was looking for Suzie," Corben said.

"I don't think she was on Adrian's ass."

"…She's a difficult one to spot."

"I bet."

Corben faced Adrian. "Should we be insulted now?"

"Nah, I'm too happy drinking my coffee."

"Yeah, same here." Corben took another sip from his espresso, letting the liquid warm his insides. "So, Jack, Adrian and I will finish at about 5. Do you want us to pick you up on our way back home?"

"Actually, I think I'll go to Ianto's place tonight," Jack replied, looking meaningfully in Ianto's direction.

"You won't hear me complaining," Ianto said with a grin.

"Okay, then," Adrian said and, after finishing his coffee with one final sip, he got back on his feet. "Time to go, I think."

Corben nodded his agreement, finishing his own mug. "See you tomorrow, guys," he said with a grin. "Don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"Why? Is there something we wouldn't do?" Adrian said, half-teasing, half-serious.

"You had some objections when I suggested the Portuguese-"

"-Anyway, hope you two have a good time!" Adrian said, all but ushering Corben outside.

"Bye," Jack and Ianto said with a wave. Even as they watched them go, however, Ianto couldn't help but sigh melodramatically. "Now I won't know what the Portuguese is till tomorrow."

"You'll live," Jack said, smiling. "Besides, don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Ah, but the cat has nine lives."

"True." Jack leaned forward and placed another peck of affection on his lover's lips. "So… what shall we do first?"

"Showing you where everything is seems like a good start," Ianto said in a thoughtful manner. "This way."

Jack nodded, and he followed Ianto on the back obediently.

* * *

><p>Jack hardly realized time going by. Granted, he spent the day learning things that seemed child's play in comparison to alien hunting and timespace continuum, but that wasn't the important thing. Nor indeed were the faces of the customers as they came and went, paying for the coffee and then leaving almost as quickly as they had arrived. No. It was the mere fact that he was with Ianto practically all day long, interacting with him in the comfortable way that only a couple in a relationship displayed. More importantly, he did it out here, in the open, without the burden of the responsibility of running Torchwood or keeping an eye on Rift activity. By far, this was the most carefree day he had ever had in so long a time that he couldn't even remember when was that exactly. He was, in one word, free. Free to do what he wanted, be with people that he cared about, and free of his past. Just like Alonso had said, in a time that now seemed so far away, Jack needed to find his home after wandering like a second Odysseus. And now, he had finally found it. _This _was his home.

"Hey," Ianto's voice sounded in that very moment, and his hand landed on his shoulder, warm and welcome. "Ready to call it a night?"

Jack grinned charmingly and looked up at him. "Ready for many things, Ianto Jones."

"Easy; we have to go home first," Ianto replied with a blush, though his mischievous smile was enough as a sign that he liked the sound of that more than just a little. "Oh, and get rid of these on our way out." With that, the younger man held up the characteristic black bag for the garbage. That was a sight that Jack decided was rather unbecoming in their little flirting game, and it had to go as fast as possible.

"I can do that," he declared, already taking the bag from Ianto's hands.

Ianto opened his mouth as if to say something, but Jack didn't intend to let him voice his protests.

"You can lock up in the meantime; I'll meet you at the front," he added, a sexy smile on his lips. "The sooner we leave, the sooner the fun will begin."

"What? No romantic dinner first?" Ianto said, sounding mock-affronted. "Just 'Toss your ass into bed and brace yourself?'"

"Oh, what I have in mind will take hours and _hours_," Jack said in a purr, and he captured Ianto's chin to place a peck on his lover's lips. His flirting came to a halt, however, when he realized that he was still holding the garbage bag. "I'll be right back," he said, making an exaggerated face feigned disgust.

"_After_ you wash your hands."

"Yes, sir, whoa!" Jack said in a salute, and then he marched out with a happy tune on his lips. To say that he was in a good mood would be an understatement. He was in pure, unadulterated bliss, making him feel as giddy as a schoolboy as he walked on with a happy step outside.

It was probably the reason that he didn't see the teenager approaching him until he was mere inches away from him, a gun pointing directly at his chest.

"Give me your wallet!"

Any other man would have probably been terrified at the sight of the gun. But Jack didn't think much of the danger, not at first. After all, he had faced dangerous, man-hating aliens, Daleks and monsters destined to bring the Apocalypse and end mankind. What kind of threat could be a kid with an iron rod that just went 'bang' really loudly?

"Don't have one, kid. Go home."

"You think this is funny, mate?!" the teenager said, his black bangs caught in his eyelashes. "Hand over the money, now!"

Jack raised his hands. "You can search my pockets, if you like. You won't find anything," he said calmly.

"You lying bastard, I said 'give me your money'!"

Jack should have probably noticed that the teenager was gripping the gun in an agitated manner. Instead, though, he merely pursed his lips. "Kid, I told you. I don't have any. Now back off before you get hurt."

"Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do, old coot?" the teenager growled.

"Cute. The puppy shows teeth," Jack said. "Except now you're pissing me off, kid."

"You son of a bitch!"

Jack sprang the moment that the gun went off, grabbing it from the teenager's hands and dismantling it in a heartbeat.

"You really want to kill someone, kid? Huh? Do you think _that_ is going to make a man out of you?" Jack said and threw the pieces down the bin. By the time he turned around to continue his lecture, however, the teenager had already dashed off, using the shadows of the alleyway as his cover. "Yeah, sure, get out of here…" the former time agent muttered to no one in particular, still wishing to have the final say in the matter and then turned on his heel to head to the front of the shop.

And then the pain hit him.

It wasn't that bad at first. It was more like a warm sensation, as if someone had pressed a piece of heated iron against his skin. But then the warmth became hotter until it reached to burning and then scorching levels… and when Jack looked down, he realized why. Even so, it was almost surreal seeing his shirt stained red, and it was almost impossible to believe that the liquid gushing out was actually… blood.

_Oh crap… _was the first and last thought that crossed his mind before his legs betrayed him, giving way underneath him.

* * *

><p>Ianto had turned the key to the lock when the bang made him jump. However, his fright quickly changed to concern, and he tried to figure out from where he had heard it. For there was no doubt in his mind that what he had heard was a gunshot. He had lived together long enough with his old Jack Harkness to distinguish the difference between that and, say, a tyre bursting flat.<p>

His answer came in the form of a young man, running out of the alleyway as fast as his legs could carry him. But it wasn't that that had unnerved Ianto the most. Though he didn't manage to get a good look at the form, he clearly caught sight of the blood on his jacket, and that meant only one thing. Whatever had happened, it had happened right behind his shop. Right where Jack was.

"JACK!" Ianto acted without thinking. He simply ran to the back alley, uncaring if he was rushing into danger himself, risking his life. All that had mattered was to find Jack and make sure he was safe. For Jack _had _to be safe!

Then he saw Jack's body sprawled on the ground and in a pool of blood, and time seemed to have come to a stand still. Cold horror crawled up his spine and gripped his heart with merciless fingers, all but ceasing it to beat; his legs felt heavy, unwilling to take another step. Yet Ianto moved onward, slowly and determinately. He had to reach Jack and hope that, maybe, things weren't so bad.

"Jack…"

He knelt down only to see the wide open eyes, glassy and lifeless… and his whole world crumbled around him.

"NOO!" The cry fled his throat, echoing through the air and yet falling into deaf ears. "JACK!" He gripped the body tightly, trying to… shake Jack awake? Hold him in comfort? He wasn't sure anymore. All that was in him now was grief that relentlessly tore his insides, leaving nothing but pain behind. "No…" In the next moment, as all rational thought abandoned him, he landed his head on the man's chest and sobs wracked his body.

Why? Why again? What wrong had he done to this world to be punished like this?!

"Jack…"

That was when he felt the body jerk and heard the gasp of breath.

* * *

><p>The first thing he felt was the air rushing in his lungs, forcing them to expand and take in the precious oxygen. The second thing was the painful sensation of his body stitching itself back together, sinew by sinew, as if someone was using a stapler on him. It was enough to make him jerk in the instinctive thought of trying to get away from the pain, even if that was impossible - the pain was both within him and without, overwhelming him completely and utterly.<p>

The third thing he picked up was someone cry out, and _that_ made Jack finally focus his gaze once more. Opposite him, staring, was Ianto. But there was no relief in those blue eyes, or joy. Stunned shock and confusion struggled to reach the surface and stand next to the prevalent emotion: fright. Not that Jack could blame the man. It didn't take a great mind to guess what had just happened.

"Jack?"

The voice was soft, barely audible, in fact; it was all Ianto could do to muster his courage to speak. Guilt and shame began eating away at Jack, almost making him wish that he had stayed dead so as not to see his lover so terrified of the freak that he had turned out to be…

"Ianto…" _Please, don't be afraid of me…_ he thought, no, _pleaded_ in his mind. He stretched a hand, but Ianto simply tried to pull himself away, gluing further the wall.

"You were dead."

Jack winced. "I know," he murmured. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this…"

"How did you want me to find out exactly?!" Ianto cried in the next moment. "Would you say, 'Hey, Ianto, wanna see my party trick?' at a family Christmas dinner?!"

"It wasn't like that. I had to convince you first that I'm not a monster-"

"Convince me?!" Ianto echoed incredulously. "You mean you wanted to make sure I fell in love with you first!"

"Ianto, it's still me!" Jack said, trying not to think how the words stung. "I didn't want to tell you at first because it didn't matter…"

"Wrong, Jack! It definitely mattered, or you would have something earlier!" Ianto's shock and fright were gone now, replaced by anger and indignation. "You didn't want your prey to escape before you had it well and truly in your grasp!"

"It wasn't like that!" Jack cried. "I came to find you, to give us both another chance. We had lost each other before we had hardly had enough time to acknowledge what we had, what was forming between us!"

Ianto rubbed his eyes. "How exactly did you expect something steady to form between us when you weren't willing to lay all the proper foundations first? When you were presenting a different image, an _ideal _image, to avoid conflicts?" he said edgily. "How the hell were you expecting something real to come out from a _lie?_"

"I never lied, Ianto!"

"Avoiding the truth isn't being honest either!" Ianto growled. "What else have you been keeping from me, Jack?"

"Ianto…"

"Don't 'Ianto' me. You want to salvage this? Start talking!"

In all honesty, Jack had never felt that cornered in his life before. Dealing with the Daleks, which seemed so nightmarish in his mind's eye, were nothing in comparison to the hard, unrelenting gaze that pierced right through him now, demanding and without giving him any chance of escape. For Jack realized that, if he refused to say anything now, he would lose Ianto for sure. One the other hand, if he told the truth, there was a good chance he'd lose Ianto anyway. The other man was already enraged with him after feeling so betrayed…

"…It happened while I was travelling with the Doctor."

And just like that, he told everything. His death; Rose's wish; being stranded on Earth without hoping of ever leaving and his confusion upon his first resurrection. Not that he stopped there, oh no. He told of all the gruesome deaths he had actually caused on himself, desperately wishing to discover a way he could actually die, if only to put an end to something that was by no means a gift, but a curse. For how else could you describe a situation when everything around you withered and died and all you could do was watch, forever young, forever unchanged – a true fixed point in time and space? How could you describe a situation when the only thing left for you was keep saying goodbye?

"So if all that's left for you is keep saying goodbye, why are you here? So you can say goodbye to me too?" Ianto said quietly.

Jack bit his lip. "Ianto…"

"No. It's my turn now," Ianto murmured, and Jack could hear the struggle in his voice. "I was attracted to the Jack I met two years ago because he was handsome and charming. But I knew I had fallen in love with him the moment that I pictured us growing old _together_. You can't exactly offer me that, can you, Jack?"

Jack lowered his gaze. "You're right… and the right thing for me would probably be to walk away, so you can actually have that with someone. But… I'm a selfish bastard." He chuckled at the last words, though there was hardly any mirth in it. "More than that, I'm tired of seeing everything crumble around me before I can grasp this one chance to lead a life where the most I have to worry about is burn the roast I've been cooking as a surprise for my partner. I'm tired of all my relationships ending in tragedy and pain and suffering because of what I am."

"Jack…"

"I'm not saying it so you can pity me," Jack replied, lifting a hand. "If there's something that I've learnt as a fixed point in time and space, is that the galaxy just keeps coming and going, changing, literally destroying what was before in order for the new to plant its own roots. We both have this _one_ chance to live something beautiful before it's gone. After that, you and I aren't happening again. There are no more second chances. And… Ianto… I don't want it to end like _this. _I should have had more faith in you; I get it now, and I'm sorry. But I want to believe that what we have is strong enough to make it worth fighting past it. Don't you?"

Ianto's shoulders sagged forward, his eyes regarding Jack sadly. "I want to believe you, Jack, I really do. But, even if we stay together, there will come a day that I'll die and you'll be alone again, searching for someone else to fill the void in your heart. Where's the happy ending in that?"

"At least we would have had a good life together," Jack said. "We don't know what's going to happen, Ianto. You could die in thirty, forty years from now, old and withered and content; or might be run over by a bus the day after tomorrow in the middle of a phone-call."

"Thanks…" came the wry reply.

Jack sighed. "Ianto… What I'm trying to say is… either way, it's fine. Whatever will be, it will be because of circumstances beyond our control. But why should _we _make things worse and more complicated by stepping away, plagued with 'What ifs'?" He cupped Ianto's face before even realizing it, but, thankfully, the younger man didn't pull away. "I love you. No amount of time is going to change that. In fact, let time come and go as it pleases. Right here, right now_, _you and I… _we_… are more important. And I want us to live through it all to the fullest."

There it was. The one thing that he had never been able to say to the Ianto of his past because he had been afraid of the consequences, was now out in the open. Probably at the worst time possible, but, then again… his timing always left much to be desired. And, truth be told… he didn't care. He just wanted Ianto to know.

Yet the silence dragged on, twisting his insides.

"Please…" he whispered. He was begging, he knew he was; but damn it, he would even crawl on all fours if that's what it took for Ianto to say something, _anything_. Not even the Master could pride himself of actually accomplishing that…

There was a soft sigh, and then Ianto gently drew back from Jack's hold.

"I need to think."

And with that he was back on his feet and gone, leaving a hurting Jack Harkness behind. Though he had seen the tears springing in the immortal being's eyes, he had to get out before Jack saw the tears in his own.

* * *

><p>Ianto hadn't managed to sleep that night. He had merely tossed and turned, his eyes drifting in all directions and staring at every piece of furniture and item in his room for hours, all in the futile attempt of emptying his mind of all thought. But the thoughts had already piled up one on top of the other, cramming up space and straining it as they prodded Ianto relentlessly. By the time that the first grey colours of dawn crept hesitantly into the room, Ianto was exhausted besides from miserable, and he had a good mind not to go to work. In fact, a part of him wondered if he should phone Rachel and let her know that she needn't bother showing up either; to let the café stay closed at least this once.<p>

But… he also knew it wouldn't do any good. At best, he'd remain stuck at home and drown in his depression. If he were at work, at least he'd be able to put his mind off his problems… at least until Jack showed up for work too. That would be awkward for sure.

Still, wallowing in self-pity was never his style, no matter how hurt he felt, so getting up it was. Though he had a good one and a half-hour before he had to actually lave for work, it didn't mean he wouldn't keep himself busy. A good shower was in good order, for example; and then there was some good, healthy breakfast. He hadn't had any French toast in a while, truth be told; it seemed like a good time as any… especially now that he felt like he needed the pampering.

The last thing he expected to hear as he got up, however, was to hear a knock on his door, something that made him frown. Who could it possibly be so early in the morning?

A name instantly jumped in mind, and Ianto couldn't help but huff in dismay. He had told Jack that he needed to think about all things. What could have possibly been so hard to understand?

There was another knock on the door, but Ianto didn't badge. If he didn't make a noise, then perhaps Jack would take the bloody hint and leave.

A third knock echoed in the room, proving Ianto wrong… and then it finally registered. Those knocks didn't sound like someone who needed to speak to him urgently. They were too polite, too patient. It couldn't be Jack at the door, so who was it?

He got his answer when he went up to the door and looked through the peep-hole: it was Corben, accompanied by Suzie. Such was Ianto's shock that he opened the door before he even realized what he was doing.

"Have you lost your mind?!" he hissed, aghast.

"I had to see you," was Corben's reply.

"Had to see me?!" Ianto echoed incredulously. "There are people out there with guns, looking out for easy prey, and you just… just…" He shook his head with a guttural sound of frustration flowing out of his throat, only to sigh in resignation in the next moment. "Just get in."

Corben simply nodded his thanks and walked in, Suzie trotting at his side.

"Have a seat," Ianto said with a sigh.

"Where?" Corben said, cocking his head.

Damn it… this really wasn't his day. "Sorry. The couch is about five steps to your left. Do you want me to take you there?"

"It's fine," Corben replied and, sure enough, the blind man reached the couch without much problem. As Suzie rested her head against her master's thigh, half-closing her eyes in contentment, Ianto couldn't help but wonder at how calm Corben was about all this. After all, there was only one reason Corben could have come to his apartment.

"Look, Corben, if it's about Jack-"

"We'll get to that," Corben cut in gently. "Have you eaten?"

"Eaten?" Ianto blinked. "Well no…"

Only then did Ianto see that Corben was holding a couple of bags in his other hand, presenting them with a soft smile.

"I hope you like pancakes."

Well… Ianto did like them, admittedly, and he was surprised to catch himself smiling, albeit weakly. Corben had just saved him from cooking.

* * *

><p>Ianto didn't know from where exactly Corben had got the pancakes, but they were delicious. Even as they continued eating in a relaxed silence that was interrupted by the occasional and superficial 'More syrup?' and 'Pass me the fork,' Ianto felt his tension ebbing away. Only now did he realize that he didn't so much need to be alone, as he needed someone there to quietly reassure him that he had friends to turn to when things got grim. Probably just what Corben had in mind all along by showing up. But a part of Ianto's mind, the more cynical one, was wary. For Ianto suspected that these few moments of peace were only temporary, a means for Corben to put Ianto's guard down.<p>

Speaking of which, Ianto now knew it was high time to address the proverbial elephant in the room.

"You could have come by the café to talk."

Corben smiled gently and placed his fork down in a careful manner. "I could, but it wouldn't have been easy with Jack there. You're already under big enough strain as it is."

_Strain?_ "I'm fine," Ianto said at once. He didn't appreciate people assuming how he should feel. He had had his share of that when his old Jack died.

"You're not," Corben said with a kind of certainty that caught Ianto by surprise. "I can hear the fatigue in your voice."

Right. Ianto had forgotten Corben's uncanny emotion-detecting ability, as if he were a real life Daredevil of sorts. Nevertheless, his feelings were the last thing that Ianto wanted to talk about.

"You really should be thinking about the heart-attack you'll give Adrian when he realizes you're gone."

"He knows I'm here."

Now that was surprise number three for today. "He actually let you come here at this time of day… night… whatever?"

"He wanted to come along, but I convinced him that he should stay with Jack."

"Jack?" Ianto echoed. "Is he okay?"

"No, not really," Corben replied. "Did you expect him to be?"

"…I guess not," Ianto admitted softly. "Still… wouldn't have been more sensible for Adrian to come here and you to stay with Jack?"

Corben smiled wryly. "Being blind doesn't equal being a mugger-magnet, Ianto."

Okay, Ianto supposed that he had rather deserved that "I didn't mean to sound so…"

"…Concerned?" Cor said gently.

"I'd say patronizing, but, yes, let's go with your suggestion," Ianto said, half-teasing, half-serious.

Corben's lips curved to a small smile. "Settled then. I'm here now and nothing bad came out of it; let's leave it at that," he said. "Besides, I felt it had to be me."

"Why?"

Corben didn't speak for a few moments, seeming to contemplate his next words. "Back when Jack was trying to… woo you… for lack of a better word, Adrian had to leave for Rhossili to attend to his work. But he left me behind, trusting me to be Jack's voice of reason and help him do the right thing without screwing it up."

"Talking to me about his immortality should have been one of the top priorities there," Ianto deadpanned with a sigh. "Or are you going to say that you didn't know?"

"I knew," Corben said. "But, before you say anything else, I want to be perfectly clear: I told him he should speak to you about it. When he said that he'd do it at his own time, I had no right to force the issue - just as I'll have no right to force you into forgiving him."

"Then why are you here?"

"To be _your_ voice of reason," Corben replied with a slight shrug. "You have every right to feel betrayed and angry, Ianto. But you shouldn't miss the bigger picture because of it."

"Which is?"

"That the only thing that's been ruined between you two was the last wall that was truly separating you."

Ianto sighed. "Relationships are based on trust, Corben. If he hid something so huge from me, I daren't think what else he's kept secret."

"I'll be the first to admit that he should have been more open. But try to see it from his side. How could he have possibly broached that kind of conversation without making himself look like an abomination? Everyone else who knew about it either thought of him as one or, worse, they considered him a mistake of nature – one that should stay out of their lives," Corben said gently.

The words made Ianto's psyche clench, sounding too familiar in his heart. And, of course, Corben picked it right up.

"That's why you left your home and came to London, isn't it?" came the question, gentle and with no judgment in the words. If anything, it was almost… sad.

Ianto averted his gaze. He was unsure what good it would do while dealing with a blind man but he just couldn't look at the sightless eyes anymore. He wanted to say that that conversation was over, that Corben was assuming too much, that he should leave and not come back. Except… he didn't.

"Father always pushed me too hard. And when he realized I couldn't be what he wanted me to be… I knew I had to go." He sighed tiredly. "Life is unfair like that."

"No one said that life has to be perfect. They save that for the chick flicks," Corben said gently. "If life were perfect, neither you nor Jack would have met, let alone fallen in love with the other. You wouldn't have had the chance to make something that _is_ perfect."

"He's an immortal being that will go as soon as my hair turns grey… or, god forbid, fall out!" Ianto exclaimed.

"Ianto… you're talking about a man who defied the very laws of physics just to be with you. Do you think a nice, tight ass and a pretty face is going to change his mind that easily?"

"No, and that is worse. He just might stay with me out of pity."

Corben raised an eyebrow, just for a brief moment, and took out his wallet, from where he dug out a small picture. "Here."

Ianto frowned, confused, nevertheless he took the picture to see who it was. He almost blinked when he realized that it was Corben, except… it wasn't. This man looked at the camera, actually looked, his eyes bright and reflecting a soul that was full of life. And though he had seen Corben smile before, this smile in the picture – slightly mischievous, partly cheeky... and all joyful - was heart-melting.

"Wow… you were-" His voice died in his throat when he looked up and he saw the same face that he had seen moments before with the brightness of the features dimmed, its eyes lacking light and the smile faded. It was like looking at a vibrantly coloured picture that had now turned grey, dull and bereft of the splendor that had made it shine.

"I was."

Ianto swallowed hard, realizing what Corben was telling him. "You're still beautiful," he said gently. "Maybe not in the same way, but Adrian loves you anyway. You know that, right?"

"I do. And that's exactly my point." Corben took the picture from Ianto's hand, placing it back in the wallet before reaching out once more to squeeze the older man's fingers gently. "Ianto… You both came a long way. You can still earn this. Will you let your chance go?"

Ianto bit his lip, the question echoing in his mind as he struggled for an answer.

* * *

><p>Jack didn't register how he had reached back at Adrian and Corben's place. All he remembered was just walking for what felt like hours on end until he had finally reached the doorway. And then there was Adrian, his eyes filled with concern, wrapping an arm around him to guide him to the couch. He thought Corben said something, but Jack didn't really hear what it was. All he could think about was Ianto... and that he had lost him.<p>

"He's shivering," he heard someone saying (Adrian? Jack didn't know), and then something warm wrapped around his shoulders. After that, it was nothing but a blur. A warm shower, a towel drying him gently, in an almost motherly fashion, and then the soft sensation of a blanket cocooning him protectively. After that… all he could do was close his eyes and hope the darkness would take him… The part of him that tried to tell him to stand up, that he always had a back up plan and he couldn't let a simple snag get to him was quickly silenced. For he always had a back up plan when there was something worth fighting for. Now even that was gone…

He didn't know how long he lay there, nor did he care. He did think he heard a ringtone at some point, but that only made him wish to curl further closer to himself. Or he would have if the door didn't open shortly afterwards and Adrian walked in.

"I'd rather I didn't talk about it," Jack murmured.

"Good, because I'm not asking you to," Adrian said… and was that a smile on his lips? "I want you to get up."

"Get up?" Jack blinked and stared at the man as if he had gone crazy. "Now?"

"Yeah."

Jack started shaking his head, but Adrian took his arm.

"Trust me."

Well, one thing was certain, when Adrian was excited, he was a force to be reckoned with. Jack hardly realized when he was dressed and practically dragged outside, unsure where he was taken. That is, until he saw the sign 'Coffee and Chocolate' and everything pulled hard to port.

"Adrian, no!" he exclaimed, trying to get away.

"Yes," was all that Adrian said, still dragging him.

"Ianto is there!"

"And he's waiting for you."

"Waiting?" Such was his surprise that he had even stopped struggling, giving Adrian the chance to drag him inside. And there, right in the centre of room, was indeed Ianto, and Corben was standing next to him. Ianto was immaculate as always, albeit nervous, but there was a grin in Corben's lips that Jack didn't think he'd ever seen before.

"Guys, what…?"

"You'll find out," was all that Corben said, extending a hand.

Adrian picked up his cue and gripped Corben's hand gently. "You'll have to excuse us, you two need the privacy."

_Privacy?!_ "Adrian…"

"Corben…" Ianto said.

"Later! Come on, Suzie!"

The lab didn't have to be told twice; she trotted after her masters with a happy gait, and Ianto and Jack were soon alone, face to face… and their voices failing them.

"I… um… wanted to leave you alone, but Adrian…"

"I know. I asked him to bring you here."

Jack stared at Ianto dumbly. "You did?"

Ianto nodded, a hesitant smile on his lips. "We should be grateful for friends that help us put things under perspective, I suppose."

Now Jack could agree to that. He smiled weakly, even as he put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah." He made a motion to step forward, but he stopped himself. He doubted things could be as good as they felt; fate always had a way of screwing him up even at the last second. "So… did you… think this over?"

"I did," Ianto said, actually taking the step that Jack hesitated to take. "But I have one question first."

"What is it?" Jack asked, wary.

Ianto took another step, licking his dried lips; it was obvious that it was a difficult thing to ask.

"Jack… will you love me for the rest of my life?"

The words sunk in… and then Jack chuckled softly. Such a difficult thing to ask… and yet such an easy answer to give…

"I'll love you for the rest of mine," he said, marching up to him and taking him in his arms. Their lips locked in one breath, sealing their promise to one another. And even though they were both aware that things would reach to an end in the long run, in that precious moment and in the future moments that would follow, there was no place for that dark thought. They had each other, and neither could have asked for more.

THE END


End file.
